Summer of faith
by Norwalker
Summary: What if Faith and Buffy had met in that summer that Buffy ran away to L.A. ? R rated for some language and sexual content. FaithBuffy
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: The characters are owned by Joss Whedon and Mutant Enemy, Inc. Ok, there is news, huh?

Author's Note: Not sure if this is going to work, probably has been done. But, I am going to take a stab at it. Another "What if" story. What if Buffy had met Faith the summer she ran away to L. A. ? What if they developed a relationship(not saying it will be romantic…yet) based upon neither knowing the other is a slayer?

Summer of Faith

~~&~~&~~&~~&~~

Buffy:

I've been back in L.A. about a month now. Of course, this wasn't exactly the part of  L.A. you're used it, is it, Buff?

Damn, I have to stop that. I have to remember I'm " Anne" now, not Buffy. Buffy is gone. She doesn't exist here, only Anne. Anne, Anne, Anne. I'm getting some really impatient looks when someone calls me " Anne" and I kinda stare at them blankly for a moment, until I realize it is me they are talking to. I gotta do better.

But, I guess Buffy isn't really gone, if  I want to admit it. Just hiding. Hiding from her life. Trying to forget she lived elsewhere, and so totally messed up she no longer can show her face back home.

I miss home. I miss it bad. I miss my friends. Hanging out with them, even if it is researching some new demon or something. I miss Giles… now there is something I never thought I would admit. But, he has become more than a watcher to me. More… like a dad. Surely more of a dad than my own dad is. God, I miss mom. I miss her … more than I can say. It is so stupid, but I want my mommy. I want someone to hold me, and comfort me and say " There, there Buffy, it will be ok. It will all be ok". That is what hurt so much. When she gave me that ultimatum, before I sent…oh…god...don't want to go there… before I  sent Angel to hell. " If you leave this house, don't bother coming back". But I did go back, long enough to pack some stuff, and leave. Leave and never go back. 'Cause I can never go back there again. I can't go home again. Not now, not ever.

I couldn't deal. Not with what I'd done. If not for me, none of it would've  happened. But, for one moment of passion, I nearly destroyed my friends, my family, and the world. I honestly didn't know about the clause in the curse. Not until it was way too late. But that's no excuse. That doesn't undo what I did, doesn't wash away my guilt. And that is all I have left, guilt. Guilt over sleeping with Angel, guilt over Angelus' acts against my friends, and the world. Guilt over the death of Jenny Calendar, and how that hurt Giles so badly. Guilt over unleashing Angelus, and having to send Angel to hell. 

I am off the subject. I arrived in L.A. about a month ago, no place to live, little money, and no prospects. Gee, sounds like a really cheesy TV movie. I got lucky, though. I got a job in a little diner(umm...ok, that is being real charitable. A greasy spoon is a step up from this place). The pay sucks, the tips suck more , but it is enough to scrape by on. I am able to (barely) afford a small one room  dump they laughing call an "apartment". Well, better than what some of the kids I see on the streets are living in. At least those that aren't hooking. It's not much, but it and the roaches are all mine. Yeah. Better than I deserve probably.

Ok, Buffy…Damn it, ANNE…stop the boo-hooing. Enough with the self pity crap. It is not like you didn't do this to yourself. Sigh. I gotta stop this stuff. I have a job to do, and if I don't , I won't have a job to do. Not saying the boss is a prick… ok, he is a prick. But he signs my paycheck. So, put on the smile, Anne. Perk it up. Get out there. It's showtime. I adjust my name tag and skirt(wish it were longer, so maybe I would get a few less stares and pinches…the skirt, that is). The boss is all flustery and angry again. So, I already know it is going to be a good day… yeah. Ah well, just another day in Paradise.

Anyway, making my way through the usual collection of geeks, bums and losers(ok, ok, there are actually some half decent people that come I here, I'm just still trying to figure out why) that actually eat at this place, when I see her. She really, really looks like she is out of  place. I mean, I am not talking about like dress or anything. She isn't like wearing anything particularly special, or expensive. Just, she has this… vibe about her. It is like she … well...should be hanging off some rich guy's arm? No, that's not it. She doesn't look like the hanger type(especially with the leather pants and tight t-shirt number she is wearing…which kinda gives her this 'tough girl' look). No, it is more like someone should be taking care of her so she can just BE her…follow? Mmmm… probably not. Some of the vibe just says 'don't mess with me'. Ok, weird. Anyway, she has this kinda like hot thing going, she is really pretty, but in a kinda dangerous way. Geeze , Buff…ANNE…obsess much do we?

Ok, anyway, why should I really want to know much about her. One timer, probably. Most I want to know is like, what does she want to eat, and will she be a decent tipper. Though, in this place that's a like non-happening. Anyway I walk up and say " Hi, I'm Anne, what can I get you?" Now…whoa. I never like greet anyone that way. I usually just do the " What can I get you?" let 'em read my name from my tag, if they really want to know. But for some reason I wanted her to know my name. 

And close up, she feels even more dangerous. She has this like…hot smoky look. You know, the crimson lips, the eyebrows. The whole look. It is like she is saying " Hi, I am sex, who are you?" and her look kinda like says " I can eat you right up for breakfast". And I even wonder why I am thinking this, or why I am feeling a flush creep up my neck?

Anyway, she replies " Hey, Anne. What's the haps." And she smiles. And it is weird, cause the whole thing like changes. It is no longer dangerous, but like…real friendly. Like she knows me. Like…she is saying " Hi, been there, done that, have the t- shirt" but in a nice way, like she understands. So , anyway, she says " What's good?" God, even her voice sounds like sex. Hey, stop that already.

" Here?" I reply. " What is good is eating somewhere else" wondering why the hell I just said that?

And she gives like this throaty chuckle(again, sex. whew) and says " Well,  Anne, I am kinda here already, so I might as well eat something. So, what's the special?" 

" Trust me. You don't want to know" I reply. " Look, let me give you a tip, in case you ever want to come back here and eat again" Yeah.. that'll  happen. " Anything that has 'special' or 'surprise' by it means that either it didn't sell yesterday, and they are heating it up again, trying to get rid of it, or it has like… 'mystery meat' in it. And you don't want to know what mystery meat is"

At that, she is like full out laughing " Hey, I like you , Anne" So, why does that like feel important all of a sudden?

" Ok. The burgers are a pretty safe bet. The fries? Mmmmm…go for the Onion rings, trust me. Never ever eat the tuna. If you don't feel like a burger, the eggs are ok. The pie is made elsewhere, so it is safe, as are most of the pastries. Other than that, I wouldn't bother"

So, she gets this kinda smirk thing going and says " Ok, then, Burger it is…with …onion rings( looks at me, I nod). Coffee?( I shake my head) Coke?( nod) …right. That should do it"

" Ok, done. Be back soon with your order" I smile at her… and it isn't forced. She smiles back.

I turn to turn in the order, and for some reason I feel she is like checking me out. And why am I blushing?

~~&~~&~~&~~&~~

Faith:

So, I have been in L. A. for about two weeks or so. Been cruisin around, scrounging what money I can here and there. Been on the run from Kakistos, who just doesn't get the hint that I don't want to see him. Since he seems to have a blood vengeance thing going for me, and since he seems to enjoy killing( as, in my watcher, etc.) I am doing my best not to run into his cloveness. Guess he took it personal when I attacked him. Go figure.

Anyway, I am cruisin along, it is mid afternoon, which for me is like morning. Ya know, Party girl deluxe here. Free food, free booze, I am so there. Anyway, I am cruisin, and I pass this little diner. Well, If you are feeling real generous you call it a diner, otherwise, grease pit seems to be pretty accurate. Now, I have passed this diner quite a few times, since I'm living at a motel hell up the street. Never once thought of giving it a check out, but today somehow I get a feeling…I turn and go in. Now, I was right in my estimation. This place is definitely not listed in Zagat. So, I sit my butt down, wondering why I came in. Surely not the atmosphere, when I see this young blonde waitress. Now, there is something interesting. She can't be much older than me, and she really is a little cutie, if you like that blonde schoolgirl look(right Faith, and you don't?). I mean, she is like…well...I don't know… I don't know… has this innocent glow about her?  I mean pert and perky usually makes me head for the toilet, but it kinda works for her. She kinda has this…vibe? Yeah…vibe. She sticks out like a sore thumb here. I mean, not what you would expect. Ya know, Worn out…maybe a street kid… that kinda thing? Not this one. But even with that, I sense she has a secret going. Don't EVEN ask me why I would think that. Maybe the fact she is working here, instead of in school at this time of day. I can see why they hired her; probably half the …customers … come in just to like see her. She's that cute. Whoa, Faith, hormone alert, ok? From her looks, she is probably straight as a ruler. And anyway, probably dumb as a post to boot.

Anyway, she comes over, and the first words out of her mouth are " Hi, My name is Anne. What can I get you?" Ok, scintillating conversation is not a strong suit. But she is nice eye candy, nonetheless. So, I say " Hey, Anne. What's the haps?" And she gives me this like little half grin and ya know the head to the side look. Like she is trying to figure me out. So , I continue " What's good?" and then she does something that amazes me.

"Here?" and she gets this kinda smile on her face "What is good is eating somewhere else". Well, I chuckle at that. There is something upstairs, after all. So, I reply " Hey, I am kinda here already, so I might as well eat something"( did I see a bit of pink hit her cheeks…nawww… must be my imagination) " So, what's the special?" and again, she just kinda blows me away

" Trust me. You don't want to know" she has that grin again. " Look, let me give you a tip, in case you ever want to come back here and eat again" Come back, maybe. Eat? Well… not so sure. " Anything that has 'special' or 'surprise' by it means that either it didn't sell yesterday, and they are heating it up again, trying to get rid of it, or it has like… 'mystery meat' in it. And you don't want to know what mystery meat is"

And I just bust out laughing, cause she like puts it right there. I kinda like this girl. And I tell her right out " Hey, I like you, Anne." And again, I swear I see her cheeks pink up. Like, she kinda likes I like her. Interesting.

" Ok. The burgers are a pretty safe bet. The fries? Mmmmm…go for the Onion rings, trust me. Never ever eat the tuna. If you don't feel like a burger, the eggs are ok. The pie is made elsewhere, so it is safe, as are most of the pastries. Other than that, I wouldn't bother"

Yeah, I am really kinda getting to like her… again, there is something there. Something she is hiding, something mysterious. I like mysterious.

So, I give her a flirty little smirk , and say " Ok, then, Burger it is…onion rings(she nods)…coffee?(shakes her head...cute the way the pony tail tosses when she does that…down, Faith, down) Coke?( she nods) … right. That should do it"

" Ok, done. Be back soon with your order" and she gets this smile on her face. Not the polite type of smile, but the really like glad to know you smile… totally interesting.

And she is walking away, and I am checking her out(God, Faith, don't you ever think of anything but sex? Yes, but she isn't making it easy).

Definitely want to know this little blonde cheerleader type.

Definitely coming back here again.

TBC

Well, actually,  that is up to you. Should we continue this story, or just stop here? It is up to you. Let me know. Thanks again for reading. 


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: Joss Whedon is the ruler of the Buffyverse. He owns these characters.

Author's note: Still not entirely sure where this will end up, though I have had flashes of an ending. But it may take time to get there. So, you may have to be a bit patient as this might get a little long. Thanks for reading.

Summer of Faith

Chapter 2

~~&~~&~~&~~&~~

Right after serving the flirty girl, Buffy got hit by a small rush of customers.( who would rush to eat here, she wondered?). When she finally got time to check on the dark haired girl, she had left. Figures, Buffy thought. Didn't even get her name. Oh well, that's about how my luck is running lately, she sighed. Woulda been nice though. Buffy hadn't made any friends since she had hit L.A. and she kinda missed talking to someone. She went over to clear the table and noted something stuck under the water glass. It was a ten dollar bill, and it was folded around a note " Hey, Blondie. When you get off shift, give me a call. We'll have some giggles ' Faith' " and there was her number " Lucky Starr Motel, 555-7345 room 8." Buffy chuckled to herself. Of all the names she would have guessed for the dark haired little sex bomb( hey!) that was in here, Faith wouldn't have even come close. Well, at least she had a name and number now. Maybe some 'giggles' wouldn't be bad. Been a long time since I have had anything close to what you would call fun, Buffy thought as she cleared the table.

The rest of her shift went pretty smoothly. She was feeling less downer mode. Even Mr. Ponce( the owner of this fine dining establishment) rages and rants didn't get to her. When her shift ended, she changed clothes and sailed out, back towards home sweet hovel.

As she was cruising back to her apartment, thinking about the dark haired girl and thinking maybe a night out was what she needed, she heard a scream coming from down a nearby alley. " Damn" she thought " Even when I try to run away from it, I can't seem to ditch the slayer thing." She trotted down the alley, seeing if she could help, when her slayer sense went off . Vamps! She quickly looked around for something she could use as a stake, and found an old splintered board. Breaking it over her knee, she made a makeshift stake and started running down the alley. Just as she was about to turn the corner, she heard voices, and stopped cold. She looked around the corner, and took in the scene. There lying on the ground was a young woman, looked like she had fainted. Two really ugly vamps( are there any other kind… ok, Angel, but he…never mind) were standing over her. And there was another woman… a bit back in the shadows. She heard a voice " Hey, gorgeous… yeah, you with the 70's reject look. Hasn't anyone ever told you disco is dead? That open shirt gold chain thing is so passé" Buffy knew that voice… she got a look just as the dark haired girl emerged from the shadows … FAITH!!! What the hell? Damn, I better get there before she gets herself killed. But just as Buffy was about to tackle the vamps, Faith leapt into action. With a roundhouse sweep, she knocked both vamps off their feet. "Ahhh, boys, fallin' for me already?" Buffy backed off a bit to watch. Faith staked the first one, but the second one regained his feet. Faith did a quick kick-punch combo that put the vampire up against the wall. Wow, Buffy thought, this girl can move...she is almost like a … and then it hit her… she IS a slayer. That was the vibe I was getting! She thought, watching Faith work. She flipped the vampire over her shoulder, and onto the ground.  That was when it got a little weird. Instead of staking the vamp, Faith jumped on it, and started whaling on it, beating the crap out of it. By that time, the woman who had fainted recovered, and ran out of there. " Smart girl" Buffy thought, as she continued to watch Faith. Faith was making mincemeat out of the creature, but hadn't staked it yet  " Hey, didn't they tell you, stake the Vamp? It is like rule one in the slayer handbook" Buffy thought to herself." This girl has some issues" Finally, almost ready to go in and stake the bloodsucker herself, just to put it out of her misery, Faith lifted the stake and plunged it into the vamps heart. Poof. Dust. Quietly, before Faith became aware of her, Buffy ran back down the alley. She had to think…something was not right here in the city of angels.

~~&~~&~~&~~&~~&~~

Faith brushed herself down after dusting the last vamp. " Man, that was a rush" she congratulated herself on another successful fight. She looked around " Looks like the little Princess took a powder" She thought. When will these idiots learn you don't take a stroll down a dark alley at night? She sighed, and started out of the alley. It was then she noticed her blouse was covered with vamp blood and dust. " Icky… vamp goo," she shuddered. She decided to head back to her motel room and change… maybe shower this vamp off.

"Wonder if Blondie'll give me a call?" Faith mused, as she entered her little motel room " Man, she was one little hottie, even if she didn't seem aware of it. God, Faith, make that a COLD shower. The girl looks too… wholesome for that kinda thing. Kinda like milk and cookies…ugh. Ahhh, well… maybe we can have some giggles anyway(especially if I can bend that straight lace of hers…ahhh, Faithy, always the corrupter of innocents…you dawg,,,) Faith chuckled to herself, and headed towards the bathroom to shower.

~~&~~&~~&~~&~~&~~

Buffy sat in her room, looking at the paper with Faith's phone number on it. She was confused " I don't get it" she thought. " Faith, a slayer? How is that possible?" It just didn't add up. " In every generation there is born a chosen * one *. She is the slayer. She * alone * will stand against the forces of darkness -- blahddy blah, blah, blah. Yeah I got it So, I am the slayer…last time I looked anyway. So what the heck is Faith? That wasn't just good moves and luck. The whole thing SCREAMED slayer. But it just …wait… When I died, Kendra was activated. Even though I was only dead a minute or two. Now, what if after she died, Faith was activated? I mean, maybe the line didn't like reset, but continued through Kendra. Ok… that makes some sense now. So that explains the how… but the why? I mean, why out of all the places in the world would I run into her here? Or even, that I would even run into her at all? Something is just too weird here. I feel like I am having a blonde moment… big time."

"Well, I know one thing. I am gonna find out more about Faith. And hey, be kinda nice to know someone who understands this slayer thing(even if I can't get it all the time). Anyway, be nice to get out of this dump and maybe have a little fun." Her eyes wandered over to the picture of her friends, and her stomach tightened. "Man, here I'm thinking of going out and having fun, and they are probably all worried about me. And I …after what I did to them God, I am such a bitch." Buffy thought, and started to get depressed.

"No…Dammit, no. I am gonna do this. I am sorry, but I am . I am so, so tired of feeling guilty every 10 seconds. I am gonna call Faith, we are gonna go out, and have a few laughs. I will go back to whipping myself over this tomorrow, but tonight the Buffster is cutting loose" She gets that look on her face, the don't mess with me look. She scoops some change and marches into the hall towards the phone… then slinks back in when she realizes she forgot the paper with the phone number on it. Picking it up, she slouches back out into the hall, and uses the phone.

~~&~~&~~&~~&~~&~~

Faith emerges from the bathroom brushing her hair. She walks over to the mirror to check herself out " Not bad, Faith." She touches up her lip gloss, and finishes up, checking to see everything is just so. " You will be definitely raising the temperature a few degrees, girl" she  chuckles to herself, and picks up her purse. "Well, time to motor. What? No call , Blondie? Well, your loss." Faith just about makes it to the door when the phone rings. She grins. She walks over and picks up the phone.

" Hey"

" Hey, Faith… umm.. it's me, Anne"

" Hey, what's up, cutie?" Faith uses her sultry flirty voice on Anne. She can almost see the blonde girl blushing on the other side of the phone. 'Hmmm , if I can't get Miss Milk and Cookies'  laces undone, at least I can torture her a little. Might be worth it just to see her blush a little'  Faith chuckles to herself.

"Ummm…thought I would call? Maybe we could like go do something… maybe get a drink or something?" 

" Why, Ms. Anne, are you inviting me on a date?" Faith does a Blanche Dubois and grins. Heh, heh.

" Ahhh.. .ummm… n-n-no, no …date…j-j-just thought we could hang … maybe have a few laughs?" 

" I'm just yankin' your chain, Anne" Faith laughs. Poor baby, I got her all bothered and flustered… heh, heh, " Drinks or whatever sound cool. So, where?"

" I dunno… don't know any clubs around here"

" Gee… what are you, Anne? A nun or something?" Oh, this is too easy, Faith is thinking

" Hey, I am no nun!" the voice at the other end gets a bit defensive

" Dunno… Sister Anne sounds like a good nun name to me" Walk right into it, why don't ya Anne? Hee hee.

" Ummm.. maybe this was a mistake. Sorry…I thought we could have some fun. Nice talking to you"

" Whoa, whoa  Anne.. Hey Anne!" Damn

" Yes?" not sounding so friendly now

" Look I am sorry" Faith apologizes. Gee. Damn. She is so skittish. Cool it faith, and just turn on the charm

" I know the club called the Sonic. It is pretty cool, and safe. We can go there, have a few  and maybe dance a little. Whatta say, Anne?"

" Well" hesitates " 'K"

Whew, Faith. Good work. Almost scared her off. Get a grip girl. She is like so totally straight you could measure by her. Just have some giggles with her. She seems like she could be Ok.

" So, what are you wearing Anne?" 

" Huh? I don't see what that has to do with anything"

" No…no… I wasn't getting fresh. It is just that the club has a bit of a dress code. No like grunge jeans or such.  Ya know, better if you have a skirt?"

" Oh…damn"

" What?"

" Don't really have anything dressy. When I left home, didn't plan on clubbing much" 

Left home? Hmmm… interesting.

" Ok, don't sweat it. I think I can probably find something that'll fit you. Do you have like some sandals or something?"

"Yeah" 

" Ok we're in. So, Anne, I got to know where you live so I can bring this over"

Faith gets the address from Anne, and writes it down

" K, doesn't sound too far from here. I will see you in a few"

Faith goes over and looks in her closet. She finds a blue dress that is kinda nice, but so not her(doesn't remember why she bought it). An evil grin comes on her face, and she very carefully rips a seam up one side. Hey, a girl has to have some fun. She grabs an extra belt and then heads out.

~~&~~&~~&~~&~~&~~

Buffy is still a little confused about the call she just made. "Wow, that girl doesn't flirt, she annihilates." She wasn't sure how she felt about it. I mean…ok, not my thing, but it is kinda nice to be flirted with. But not sure I like being so flustered(still blushing a little, for some stupid reason). Maybe this is not a good idea. But, hell…  a girl has to have some fun, right? And it was nice she was loaning her a dress. Gee…why didn't I think of that? Only dress I have is that thing I have to wear at work… and that is so not clubby.

'Oh, what am I thinking? Still grungy from work. Move it , Buff…Anne… oh hell, just as long as I remember to answer to the other name…Buffy runs into the bathroom and quickly undresses and  turns on the shower. She hops in, scrubbing quickly

She hears a knock at the door. 'Shoot, she is fast'. " Come in, door unlocked" she calls out from the shower. She hears the door open, and Faith call out " Yo, Anne, you here?"

" In the shower, be right out"

Damn, Ms. Girl Scout, you sure can accidentally make some naughty images come to mind, Faith thinks to herself. She hears the shower shut off

Buffy walks out into the room, towel wrapped around her. She feels a flush come up her neck when she notices Faith has noticed.

"Sorry, forgot to shower. Didn't want to grunge up your dress or smell like the diner"

"S'ok. I know , I have waitressed before. Getting it off you is kinda hard" Faith grins

"Anyway, here you go. I thought this might fit you" Faith hands the dress over. " It is so not me, and it has a little split on the seam...but it is hardly noticeable. Sorry about that" Faith smiles. Sorry my ass, I will get to see a bit more thigh.

" Hey, this is really cute." Buffy holds it up in front of her. "What do you think?"

Drop the towel, honey, and I will tell you what I think…FAITH…cool it, ya nearly scared her off once.

" I think you will look fine in it" Faith replies. " Here, I thought you might need a belt too" Faith throws her the belt. " Try it on and lets see"

Buffy smiles, and starts to head toward the bathroom " Geeze, Anne. We are both girls here. You've nothing I haven't seen before" Buffy hesitates.  " Oh, geeze. Ok, ok I will turn around if you're shy" Boy, you are no fun at all, Anne.

Buffy quickly doffs the towel and dresses. Faith has an " Oh my god" look on her face, as she is turned away from Buffy.

" Ok, ready"

Faith turns around, and inhales a gasp. Wow, she cleans up nicely. She take in Buffy's form , including her muscular legs and nice soft curves. Boyo, she must work out.

" Hey, that dress looks great on you, Anne. Sorry about the nun crack earlier. If I had nuns that looked like this when I was going to school, I woulda gone to school more often." 

"Thanks" Buffy replies shyly, blushes just a little. 'God she is sooo  cute' Faith thinks.

"Well, Anne, ready to motor?"

" Yeah, lets go"

TBC

Hey, thanks all for your responses. I know this is going kinda going slow. But it seems right at the moment. Anyway, read and review =)


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer. Joss Whedon and Mutant Enemy own the characters. But I get to play with them.

Author's note: Welcome back, if you're following along with this story. Hope so far hasn't been too much of a disappointment.

Summer of  faith

Chapter 3

~~&~~&~~&~~&~~

Buffy:

Ok, I admit it. I am way nervous. I don't know how to read Faith, and it is like making me all jumpy. One minute she is all sweet and friendly, next minute it is like she is getting all flirty and trying to make me uncomfortable. It is totally weird. Ok, lets not forget that alley scene either where I saw Faith lay into those vamps slayer style. So, she is a slayer. Probably activated after Drusilla killed  Kendra. Other than that, she is mystery woman. And I can't get a clue as to the real Faith. Did I mention she is making me nervous?

Faith:

This little blonde Anne is making me crazy. I am getting all sorts of mixed signals from her. There is this aura of Miss Apple pie around her. Kinda sweet, I guess, if that is your thing(ok, I find it fascinating, sue me). But underneath it is this unconscious sexual thing going on, and I pick those up too… making me crazy and horny. Damn her, what IS it? And on top of it all, there is this little mystery cloud surrounding her, which is totally fascinating and a little scary at the same time. Yeah. Me. Ms. Nothing frightens me, a bit scared. Figure that.

So I ask her if she has a fake ID, cause you know we will be carded at the club. And Miss Pure and Wholesome pulls out this Driver's license that could almost fool a cop. I am impressed. Ms. Blondie has done this before. I swear, just when I am thinking I am getting a handle on her, she keeps pulling these surprises.

Buffy: 

So, we approach the club, and I can hear where they get their name. Even out here it is pretty loud. I can imagine what my ears are gonna feel like once we are inside.  And we hit the door, and there is the door guy, checking ID's. too typical, so we whip 'em out , and he looks at the ID's casually and waves us in.  Well, that wasn't too hard. So here we are inside, and I can already feel my head thumping

Faith:

So we go inside, and like I see it is even louder than usual(the name tells it all …ya know, Sonic, like in BOOM?) and we weave through the crowd, trying to find something a bit away from all the speakers. Anne is looking a wee bit headachy already, and we just got here. And we sit, but Anne is already holding her head. And she shouts "FAITH. IS THERE ANYWHERE ELSE YOU KNOW WHERE IT ISN'T QUITE SO…?" and I look at her and say" Yeah, but you might not want to go there"

Buffy:

The volume in here is killing me. I don't know how she can take it. I mean, I like loud music and all, but not where my eardrums are threatening to like crack open. So, I ask her if there is somewhere else we can go…somewhere a little lower on the Richter scale for noise. And she hesitates and says…. Yes, but you might not want to go there

Buffy: Faith, anything has to be better than this

Faith: Ummm….

Buffy: What? What is it?

Faith: Anne, it is a lesbian bar

Buffy: Oh (blush)

Faith:

So she blushes…and then she says:

Buffy: Ummm…is it quieter?

Faith: Much

Buffy: Ok. If I say I'm not interested, will they like not hit on me?

Faith: Yeah Anne. It is not like they are trolls or something. They know the meaning of "No"

Buffy: Hmmm… something some guys have never learned( laughs)

Faith: For sure that

Buffy: Ok let's do it, I can't take this anymore( her hands seem to be glued to her ears)

So, again, Ms. Cookies and Milk kinda puts me back on my butt. I begin to wonder who is corrupting who here.

Faith: You are sure about this

Buffy: Look, Faith. I know you think I am like this little girl you gotta protect or something. But I can take care of myself. If someone does something I'm not liking…they're gonna not be liking too much after I am done with them

Geeze… she looks about as butch as lace curtains. But something in my gut says she is not lying. Oh well.

Anyway, we get out of that place, and Anne stops me .

Buffy: Ummm… Faith?

Faith: Yeah

Buffy: Next time, no clubs with like "Sonic" or " Jet Engine" or " Make Annie's head split open" in the name, ok?

Faith: Ok(pause) Annie

Buffy: Much better. Anne is so formal (she grins)

Why oh why am I beginning to feel like the fly that thought SHE was the spider? Did I mention, this girl makes me nuts?

Buffy:

Sooo, the secret is out. Faithy( better not call that to her face) likes gay clubs. Well…Gee, like she has been half hitting on me all night(and why am I starting to like it more?). So, I guess it isn't any big. But …still… first time in one for moi. This should be something to write home about( provided I could do that…sigh…Buff , lets just let it go for tonight, ok?). Anyway, anything after that last place has gotta be better. And if someone gets funny notions…well… they won't know what hit them…literally. So we are walking through the night, taking in the air. And it is a nice summer evening. So…why does it always happen? Just as we are getting all relaxed…well...you can guess it.

Faith:

Damn. Vamps. Here. Now. This is really not good. I really don't want Annie to know my calling, and I don't want to explain what a slayer is, anyway. So, when these vamps drop down on us, I turn to her and say

Faith: Annie, RUN

And she gets this strange look in her eye, and turns to me and says, quietly

Buffy: Faith, it is ok (smile)

And she has like this confidence thing going, like she has done this before… a lot. But she doesn't have a clue, these are not run of the mill muggers

Faith: Annie, these aren't ordinary muggers. Run, Dammit. I can fend them off

Ok, did I mention she likes to blow me away?

Buffy: Faith, I know. They are vampires

WHAAAAAAAAAAAT?????????????

Buffy: Faith, should we like…take care of them?

WE??????

Buffy(sighs): Sorry Faith, your secret is out. So is mine. Me Slayer, You slayer. Lets do this

And right then, she leaps right in the middle of it. Me, I am still reeling

And I watch her work, and it is like watching a ballet. This girl is like kicking and jumping and punching these vamps left and right. So, I recover, and take on the one closest to me. I give him a leg sweeping kick , but he catches my leg and flips me backwards. I land on my feet, and he is on me like white on rice. I punch him in the solar plexus, and start looking for something to stake him with. And lo and behold, Annie is blowing me away again cause she yells " here, catch" and I find her throwing a stake my way…geeze. What, she carries them with her on her dates? She must go out with a  really nasty crowd. Anyway, fang boy is like coming at me again, so I sidestep him and like kick him in the rear, sending him into a wall. I jump on him and stake him while he is recovering.

I look around , but there is Annie staking the last one of them. Man, she is not only graceful, she is damned good at this.

Wait…. What am I saying? At this? This is not like a club…there aren't that many slayers that I know of.

Actually only me…and one more I heard of.

But she doesn't live  in L.A. … she lives in …Sunnydale, up the coast

Ok, I'm saying it again. This girl is like mystery woman, and she is making me crazy.

Buffy:

I am looking at Faith…and she is eyeing me like I grew another head. Oh, boy. Not good. Gee, lets see. I have pissed off or alienated all my friends. Gee, what is one more, Eh Buff? How am I gonna get out of this?

Faith: Ok, whoever you are...what's goin on?

Buffy: Well… it looks like we were dusting vamps?

Faith: Ok, wiseass. You know what I mean. Who exactly ARE you?

Buffy: I take it you aren't gonna buy I do this as a hobby? Some needlepoint, I stake vampires?

Faith: Dammit, be straight with me. Exactly when did you plan on telling me you were a slayer?

Buffy: Oh, probably same time you were going to tell me

Faith:

Ooooops

Wait a minute .. .she already…

Faith: But you already knew about me. You said " Secret's out . Me Slayer, YOU Slayer. So, you already knew.

Buffy: Yeah, but it isn't like you told me, now is it? Remember those two vamps you dusted in the alley earlier? I happened by, and saw you fight them. 

Faith: I didn't see you

Buffy: You almost did… until I saw you start to fight them and realized you weren't an ordinary civilian.

Faith: So, you were following me?

Buffy: No, I heard the girl scream. I was running up to see if I could help, when I heard you challenge them. I was about to jump in the fray, to protect you, because I thought you didn't have a clue. Boy, was I wrong

Faith: Ok, I got it. But still doesn't explain. Why didn't you tell me you were a slayer?

Buffy: Do you go around telling everyone you meet?… didn't think so. Anyway, I was kinda blown away when I saw you. And after I figured I would let you tell me in your own time…IF you decided to tell me, that is. I didn't plan on having drop- in vamps revealing things.

Faith: Look , I still….

But at that point she interrupted me

Buffy:

I was kinda tired, didn't feel like having this discussion in an alley where some more vamps might show up. I wanted an evening out, and I planned on having it

Buffy: Can we do this somewhere less quiet, and with more living people around?

Faith(eyeing me suspiciously…oh, boy, great) Yeah, lets motor

I collect up my stakes, put them back in my purse, and we walk away

In silence

Oh…great. Just great.

TBC.

Ok, the secret is out, on both ends now…more to come


	4. Chapter 4

Disclaimer: Joss Whedon and Mutant Enemy own them. I just play with them.

Author's note: Hi again. Well, the story continues. A few of you thought I was premature in revealing the slayer identities to each other. You may well be right, but I hope in the next few chapters it will become clear why now, and so forth. If not, oh well… I screwed up.

Anyway, this chapter is Faith. It is her POV totally. Enjoy, review please.

Summer of faith

Chapter 4

~~&~~&~~&~~&~~

I am sitting here, across from Annie. We came here to the Hungry Heart to continue our little discussion. And I'm just a little more than pissed. I mean, who the hell does she think she is? Sneaking around, spying on me. And then, knowing I am a slayer, not telling me SHE is a slayer, too. Grrrrrr. And I am still trying to wrap my head around this. I mean, there is one chosen one. One slayer. Yadda, yadda ,yadda. But here is another one, in the flesh. And…from what I understand there is a third one in Sunnydale. Up the coast. What? Are we gonna start having conventions now? Secret handshakes. Christ, this is just too damned confusing .

And to top it off, Little Miss Milk and Cookies isn't talking. She is getting blotto. Shit-faced. The girl who looks like only mountain pure spring water passes her lips is tossin' em back like a trucker. She vaporized her first two drinks, and is working on a third. I mean, ok, first drink I can understand… something to calm down after that lil scene back in the alley. But she looks like she is trying to get drunk now. Why the hell does she do this? Why won't she just be straight with me? Why the games. Every time I just think I am getting a clue about her, she pops something new on me. Damn her, I should just walk outta here, and outta her life. She is nothin' but bad news. So… come on Faith…get up…go…let's motor, girl. Get in, get some, get out. That's my motto. Did one, didn't get any of two, time for three. So…why do I sit here like my butt is glued to this chair?

Buffy: Faith?? (softly, a little blurred)

Faith: What?(growly)

Buffy: 'm sorry

Not saying anything, just glaring at her

Buffy: shudda tole ya

Faith; Damn straight you shoulda told me. What? Annie, what…

Buffy: Buffy

Faith: What?

Buffy: My name's Buffy

Faith: Oh, so you were lying to me about that, too?? 

Swell. Just what else is she lying about?

Buffy: No, not lying. (concentrates hard…it is so cute, that little wrinkle in her brow. FAITH Dammit, you're mad here). Elizabeth Anne Summers… that is my full name

Faith: (dripping sarcasm) Faith DeMarco. So pleased to meet you(pause) How do ya get Buffy out of Elizabeth or Anne?

Buffy: My cousin, Celia. When we were kids, everyone called me " Bethy ". But Celia couldn't quite say  Bethy…so she started calling me "Buffy" and it stuck.

I see her face cloud over. She starts to get tears in her eyes

Faith: Annie...er...Buffy…what is it? What's wrong?(shit, a couple of tears, and I am all not angry. Grrrrr)

Buffy: I miss her. She's dead. She died when we were like 11, some blood disease. Couldn't help her

Oh, god

Faith: Annie...Buffy(damn, I am just gonna call you B till I get this straight) B. I'm sorry…I didn't know.

I reach out to her, and take her hand. She kinda stiffens, then relaxes

And I watch her as the tears start to come faster. And it all starts flowing out

About Merrick , her first watcher. Who told her about being a slayer. And died in her arms. About how she defeated a master vampire, but burned down the school gym in L.A.  in the process. How, after that, her parents divorced( it had been bad for years, but this was the final straw). Her guilt over that. How her mother picked up , and moved them to Sunnydale( Ahhh…so there * is * only 2 of us). How she hoped that she had escaped her destiny, but it was sitting there waiting for her. How she met Giles, her watcher, who is like more than her watcher to her( I know that one) and her "scoobies"…Willow, the computer nerd becoming a witch(That's a weird combo), Xander, willow's best friend … goofy, but there when you need him…Cordelia…Queen C… rich girl snob bitch that somehow got involved with it all. And finally … Angel…

Angel, Vampire with a soul(whaaaat?). Started out as all mysterious and stalky, then…oh my god, she fell in LOVE with him? A dead thing? A Fang ganger? But evidently no ordinary fang-boy, this one. And how they were in love, and how she lost her virginity to him( This sounds like a bad soap opera). And how, in one moment of perfect happiness, he lost his soul. And Went all evil. And tortured her friends, and her watcher, and her mom…all to get at her, to distract her, to kill her. And how fang-boy killed Jenny Calendar…Computer teacher, techno pagan, gypsy and Giles' love ( oh, this IS a soap.) How Angelus( Angel's evil name?) brought about a demon, Acathla, to destroy the world. And how, after she saw Angel regain his soul, she sent him to hell by running him through with a sword, to stop Acathla's spell.

I sit here stunned. I am so confused, and half this stuff is just too damned outrageous to buy. Except I know the truth. And I have to believe her, with what I have seen.

And there is more. She can't face her friends, not after what happened. She blames herself for the whole thing. If not for her, no lost soul, no Angelus, no torture, no dead teacher…so she believes. And she fought with her mom just before killing Angel, who said if she left the house, not to come back. Oh, god. And she ran…cause she couldn't deal with any of it anymore. She ran to hide, to try to forget being a slayer. Just trying to be normal girl.

And the tears are wracking her body, and she is sobbing and looking so small, and so sad. And I want to just hold her, take her in my arms and tell her everything is alright, it is not her fault, it will all be ok. But I don't dare. I will just freak her. So I sit, holding her hand, squeezing it to try to comfort her a little.

I need a drink.. a lot of drinks. I order another round, and though I think she has had enough, I order her one too. Maybe a little oblivion is what she needs right now.

And I to try to distract her, I start telling her about me. About my childhood, with my dear old Alkie mom. Who didn't give a rats ass about me, as long as she got the next bottle. And about her parade of boyfriends. Some indifferent to me, some not so indifferent(ugh). How some touched me in ways that you shouldn't touch a kid. And how good old mom deserted me, abandoned me when I was 12. And how I got adopted … by my Watcher.. How she cared for me, and trained me. And I clung to her, because she was like my mom and dad… all I had in the world. 

How I learned about my destiny at 15, when I was activated. How, shortly after, Kakistos  attacked me, and my watcher. I wounded him, but I had to watch when he tore my watcher apart. How he has pursued me since, and I am still on the run from him. Admitting I am scared, really scared, that he will catch me.

And I am staring at my hands, trying to control my emotions. Trying to understand why I just bared my soul to her. I have never done that, to anyone, ever. Looking up, I see her staring at me. Her eyes… her eyes tell me she understands. She understands my pain. And her face …just says …oh god… I can't stand this…I am getting blubbery….

And she just gets up, a bit woozily, and comes over. And I am in her arms, she is hugging me tight. I'm in heaven; I am in hell. Feeling her arms around me is pure bliss; knowing it is only because she feels sorry for me is pure pain. And I break it off cause in the end it hurts too much.

Faith: I'm fine(shrugging her off)

Buffy: 'K ( looking hurt…oh, damn her. Stop making this worse)

B makes her way back to her seat, and plops down in it… hard. After a second or two, she starts to giggle

Faith: What's so funny?

Buffy: I'm drunk!!!

And I start to laugh

Faith: You were drunk two drinks ago, Blondie. You are blotto.

Buffy(indignant) I –am- not- blotto

Faith: Oh, yeah?( holds up 3 fingers) how many fingers?

Buffy( counting out loud). One… two…lots(giggling)

Faith: Ok, cuttin you off, Blondie, you are way past blotto

Buffy: Am not! Wanna drink, wanna dance. Wanna PARTEEEE (she is getting loud).

Faith: Nuh…uh. Time for you to go home, Little Ms. B

Buffy: No, Buffee wanna PARTEEE

Faith: No. Time for all good little slayers to go to bed

Buffy give me a look, and I realize what I just said!

Faith: ummm… I .. I .. mean to sleep. To go to bed to sleep. Nothing else, sleep is all. No other bed stuff….

Buffy: ( laughing) you sound jus' like Willow when she's all nervous(giggles). Do I frighten you, Faithy?(gives me an evil grin)

YES!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

Faith: Of course not. You are just drunk, and I am taking you home...to sleep!

Buffy: wanna partee , wanna PARTEEEE!!!!

Faith:(Growls) enough with you, B.( goes over, grabs Buffy in a fireman's carry, and starts to head out of club) you are such a pain, I swear!

Buffy: (calling out to anyone) Bye, bye! Bye BYE!

As I am leaving , some of the women give knowing smirks

" Hey, she is straight! She doesn't …." But they just nod…

What the hell am I explaining it to THEM for, anyway?

……………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………

So, here I am, carrying little Ms. Cheerleader home. I am walking pretty fast, when all of a sudden I feel her paddling my butt!

Buffy: (giggling) you gotta cute butt

Faith: Stop that, B. knock it off !!!

Blushing big time here. Then it is

Buffy: Buffee feel funny…urrrghhh

Oh, shit…I find somewhere to set her down, just in time to watch it all come up. Icky . I hold her head til she is done, and she looks like death. She starts to get up, but whoozes…so, I lift her up and start carrying her, this time in front of me…don't need barf on the clothing. She flings her arms around my neck, and rests her head on my chest…and I look up and think " WHY DO YOU HATE ME SO???" Damn, this sucks.

We finally make it back to her place. She fumbles for her keys in her purse while I am holding her. She finally finds them, and after missing the lock a few times, I set her gently down; leaning her against the wall so she doesn't fall down while I steady her with one hand. And using the other to unlock the door. She starts to slide down the wall, so I know walking is out of the question. I pick her up again, and head towards her bed.

As I am about to set her down, she opens her eyes and says

Buffy: Hello, Faithy(she giggles)

God, that breath could kill

She takes her fingertip, and starts to draw a line from my throat down my chest. I am like…so shivering. And feeling a bit woozy, and blushing

Faith: Knock it off, B. Time to sleep

And she does it to me again, 'cause she then plants a kiss on my neck, and I almost drop her!!!!

Buffy: Mmmm, you smell nice

Faith: and you are drunk. Time for sleep

Buffy:(giggling, pulling at the top button of my blouse) wazz in here?(she peeks down my blouse) ooo girly stuff(giggling)

I am like getting all tingly and butterflies are attacking my tummy, and I am so getting upset

Faith: enough!!!

Buffy: ( looking at me with a come hither look) ya sure?

DAAAAMMMMMMNNNNN

God I want her- God I want her- God I want her

But not this way, not now. Not when she is vulnerable, and drunk. Not like this.

Faith: Enough, Ms. B. Time for bed

I lay her down on the bed, and extract myself from her arms. I cover her up, and give her a small kiss on the forehead. 

Faith: Sleep well, Ms. B. I will see you tomorrow.

I walk to the door, getting ready to leave when she calls out to me:

Buffy: Faith. PLEEAAASEE don't leave me! I don' wanna be 'lone

I turn and see her face. It is pleading, and needy 

I know if I get in that bed, I know if I sleep with her now, it will screw everything up

Any tiny dim chance I might have with her, would be lost. 

And I don't want just a roll in the hay with her. I want more. Much more

Cause… oh god, I am falling for her. DAAAAMMMNNNN

But I just can't leave her alone. She looks so lost and small and …so helpless.

So I sigh. And I grab a chair…

And I go to the bed, and sit by her, and hold her hand.

While she drifts off to sleep.


	5. Chapter 5

Disclaimer: Joss Whedon, Mutant Enemy, Inc. : Owners  Me : Borrower

Author's note:  ummm… no real notes. Just more of the story. Enjoy. Thanks for reading.

Summer of faith

Chapter 5

~~&~~&~~&~~&~~

Faith watched as the sun came up over the horizon. She was looking out the small window of Buffy's apartment, trying to digest all she had learned about the blonde slayer last evening. Some parts of it were still so fantastic in her mind, that it defied belief. But she could tell from how Buffy had reacted to things, that it was true.

She still had a hold on the smaller slayer's hand. She hadn't slept a wink last night, afraid to let go. Her mind was a whirl of emotions and thoughts. She only knew, when she looked down at the sleeping slayer, her heart felt more peaceful, more alive. She knew she had it, bad. The little blonde had wormed her way into Faith's heart, and had taken residence.

And she still had Kakistos to worry about. Faith knew that monster would show up sometime. That she would have to face him, again. And she was really scared. That cloven hoofed vampire had nearly killed her last time they met; what would happen this time? She knew she needed help. But she didn't want to involve Buffy. She…couldn't bear to think if Buffy were hurt… or worse.

Buffy began to stir in the bed. Slowly, she opened one bloodshot eye, staring at the light that was sending shooting pains through her head. She groaned, and looked around. Her other eye flew open when she saw Faith sitting by her bed, holding her hand. What … ? She thought. What is Faith doing here? And why is she holding my hand?( why am I liking it so much?). God, she looks awful. 

Faith looked down on the now wakened Buffy, and smiled

Faith: Morning sleepy

Buffy: M-morning , Faith. Have you been here all night?

Faith smiles, then replies: Yeah

Buffy reaches up, and gently brushes Faith's cheek: You look awful

Faith chuckles, partly to cover the little shiver she got from Buffy's touch

Faith: Well, you sit up all night after drinking, and see how perky you look

But, hmmmm…right now you look scrumptious, B.FAITH!!!!!!! Get a grip

Buffy: What…happened last night? I mean, I remember us talking…and then things go a bit...hazy

Faith grins. Oh, revenge is going to be sooo sweet.

Faith( all innocent): Gee, B. Don't you remember? I mean, you got blotto, so I had to carry you out of the club.

Buffy(cheeks getting pink): Carry me?

Faith: But you were so polite, waving Bye , Bye to everyone as we left

Buffy's cheek get a deeper shade of pink

Faith: And then you thought my ass was sooo cute

Buffy: Huh?

Faith: Well, baby, you did paddle it and call it cute. Didn't you mean it?

Buffy is changing from pink to red, and thinking she wants to find somewhere nice to hide

Faith(pouting): But maybe not really, cause right after you puked

Buffy(small voice): in the street?(Faith nods)

Faith: But that is ok. I picked you up, and you got all cuddly and laid your head on my chest. Then, when we got home we played slip and slide while I tried to hold you up and open the door( Buffy is finding something really fascinating on the sheet).

Faith: Then I carried you to the bed, and you got all playful

Buffy(whisper): Playful

Faith: Well, you did kinda stroke me, and then kissed my neck(Buffy makes a small noise) and then thought my breasts were nice

By this time, Buffy was just staring down. Faith looked at her, and felt sorry for the poor girl . She had tortured her enough.

Faith: Don't sweat it, B. No big. I knew you were drunk( almost to herself) or you wouldn't do that kinda stuff

Buffy: Yeah…Drunk.(relief)

Faith looks at Buffy…and sighs inwardly. She gets up. She is tired, getting cranky, and torturing Buffy hadn't been as fun as she thought it would be. All in all, it had been a less than stellar night, and she just wanted to go home and cry…HUH?

Faith: B, I better motor. I have been up all night, and I feel kinda crappy. See ya later.

Buffy: Faith, I gotta get up anyway. Why don't ya just stay over, and sleep here? Seems silly to walk all the way back to your motel room to catch some z's.

The bed really looked nice… and close

Faith: You sure?

Buffy: Yeah. When you get some z's,  you can use the shower. I am sure you can find something in my closet that'll fit you so you can change. And there's some food in the fridge. Me? I am off to the showers

Buffy headed towards the bathroom, and Faith collapsed into Buffy's bed. She inhaled deeply, and took in Buffy's scent. I could so get used to this, she thought, as she drifted off…

…………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………

So, over the next few Weeks, the two slayers fell into a routine. Faith would show up at Buffy's work, or they would meet somewhere, and they would go patrolling for awhile. Then, after, they would go to a club(but not the Hungry Heart… Buffy felt a bit weird about going back there) and have a drink(Buffy sticking with soft drinks… no repeats of that night for her). Then they would separate. Buffy to her apartment, and to sleep; Faith to her motel room, to stare at the ceiling and think about Buffy. It got to be… comfortable. Faith was relishing the time they spent together. It meant she got to see Buffy often, without Buffy getting freaked. She started to look forward to the evenings, when she could be with Buffy.

Buffy also enjoyed the time they spent together. The younger slayer made her laugh. She was fun to be with. But …something in how the dark haired slayer killed vamps also made her a bit uncomfortable. It wasn't the killing, of course. It was what she would do to them before killing them. She would really seem to get off on torturing them some before staking them. Beating up on them, or stretching out the kill, all to make them pay…pay for something. It was a bit unnerving to watch. Faith seem to relish making them suffer, and it kinda sent a shiver down Buffy's spine at times. She was all for the kill, but it was kill and go on, not stretch it out. Oh well, she thought. I guess it is just differences in approach, she thought. But it still kinda gave her the wiggins.

And then came the night they had the fight. It was really over nothing, but it came close to breaking them up.

Buffy had had a sleepless night. She had nightmares about Angel turning into Angelus, and torturing her friends. And how all her friends had hated her for it. Then, at work, Mr. Ponce had been in a Royal Rage, giving all the staff hell, and finding fault with everything Buffy did that day. She couldn't catch a break on anything. By the time evening, came, her nerves were shot, and she was on a short, short fuse.

Faith rounded the corner, and knew immediately that something was wrong. B was still in her uniform. She was standing rigid, her fists clenched, staring at the ground.

Faith: B? Are you alright? You look kinda…off

Buffy: No, I'm really * not * alright. Look, do you mind if we skip it tonight?

Faith: Ummm…sure, we don't have to patrol. We could just go get a drink….

Buffy: No, I mean the whole thing. I'm not feeling so good, it has been a sucky day, and I really just want to be alone tonight.

Faith(feeling her heart fall): Uh… sure, ok. I guess. You sure? I mean, sometimes helps to talk….

Buffy: No, I just really don't feel like company. I don't feel like the whole thing tonight.

Faith: B? What is it? What's eating you? I can help…

Buffy: No, Faith, you can't help. You can't understand. So, how about just letting me go now?

Faith: B? ( she reaches out to the other slayer, but Buffy just kinda slaps her hand away)

Buffy: Faith? Don't you get it? I DON'T WANT COMPANY TONIGHT. I don't feel like patrolling, I don't feel like watching you play with your kills, and I certainly don't FEEL LIKE HANGING OUT IN SOME DAMN BAR WITH YOU TONIGHT. GET IT?

Faith feels like she has been punched in the stomach. She quickly recovers.

Faith(voice chilly): Got it B. Loud and clear. 

Buffy:(a bit remorseful) Look, Faith, I didn't mean…

Faith: Oh, don't worry, B. I got your meaning. Real clear. No big. Hey, I got an idea. Why don't we just stop doing this?

Buffy: Faith….

Faith: No, B. Why torture yourself with my company. Hey, you aren't all that fun to be with anyway. Lots of time you are just all depressed and go on and on about your miserable life and your friends and all. Hell, B. Think you are the only one with problems? That has a crappy life?

Buffy: Faith, I am ….

Faith: Don't EVEN say you are sorry. You aren't sorry. You don't want to be with me. You'd leave me in a second if your thought your friends would take you back. I am just something you hang with cause you aint got no one else.

Buffy: Faith, that isn't true….

Faith: Sure it's true. You don't like hanging with me, you don't like how I slay. Hey, I am a slayer. I am supposed to hate vamps and demons. Sure I give them a hard time. But hey, maybe you don't like it because I'll hurt a potential boyfriend

Buffy looks like she has been slapped

Faith: Oh yeah, give me the 'injured' look. Right. Ya know what B? Screw you. Just screw you B

Faith runs off

Buffy runs after her, but loses her in the alleyways.

Buffy: Damn…shit.

Buffy walks home, feeling 10 times worse than before

……………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………..

Faith runs…and runs… tears streaming down her face. Her heart is breaking, and she just doesn't care about anything

" Fuck you, B. Fuck you… you bitch. I don't need you. I don't need anyone. Faith is 5 by 5 all by herself. Always has been. What do you know anyway, B? You love DEAD THINGS. What would you know about anyone with a heartbeat, or a heart, that loves you? Stupid, stupid bitch. I hope you rot. I hope your Boyfriend catches up with you and eats you, you crappy …." And she stops…and starts beating on a wall. "I hate you, Buffy, I hate you hate you hate you" she pounds and kicks the wall, trying to make it hurt like she is hurting.

" Hey look, guys….Dinner's here"  Three vamps surround Faith

Faith stiffens, and turns. When the vamps see her face, they back off a bit. It is a mask of pure hate. She sees a nearby board, cracks it in half.

" Hey fellas" Her voice like a knife. " You don't know how much I need you right now. Lets Party"

Faith is like a madwoman. She attacks the vamps with uncontrolled fury. They don't even know what hit them. She soon has all three on the ground, unconscious. But that isn't enough for her. She is kicking them, and beating them with a board. She turns them into bloody pulps…they can hardly be recognized as at one time having human form. Finally, her rage exhausted, she stakes them , turning them into dust.

Faith stands, breathing hard. " Sorry, B, just wiped out 3 more of your lovers" 

Faith collects herself, and brushes off. " Well, work over. Time for Faith to have some fun"

Faith walks out of the alley, looking for the closest club.

………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………..

Buffy tries the number again. It rings 30 times,  no answer. The desk clerk is clearly getting tired of her calling. It must be 20 times now.

Buffy is kicking herself, over and over. How could she be so stupid? How could she treat Faith like that? All Faith was trying to do was help, and she turned on her like a dog. God, you're such a bitch, Buff. No wonder no one wants to be your friend. You treat them like dirt, and expect them to just roll over and take it. 

She tries the number again

Buffy: Room eight, please

Desk clerk: Look, she isn't there. We have tried I don't know how many times. She probably is out. Do you want to leave her a message?

Buffy: Yes, please. Please tell her Buffy called. Tell her I am sorry, so sorry, and tell her I want to talk to her.

Desk clerk: Yeah, yeah . Got it ( click)

Buffy goes back to her room. Damn, what is wrong with me? Why can't I do anything right? Damn. Buffy paces nervously, trying to think.

Screw this, feeling sorry for myself isn't helping. I gotta fix this. I gotta. 

Where would she go?  Buffy paces. Probably a club or something. 

Buffy comes to a decision. She grabs a coat, and head for the door. She is gonna search every club in the area 'til she finds Faith.

………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………..

Perfect, thinks Faith, as she enters the club. It is dark, it is small, the music is loud, and I don't know anyone.

All Faith wants is to get drunk, get dancing, and get laid. 

"Show that bitch I don't need her whiny crap. Faith can party so much better without her hangin' around"

Faith goes to the bar, and orders a beer with a chaser. She downs the shot, and quaffs the beer. She orders another shot, and looks around .

God, this place is a dump. No wonder I haven't been here before. Well, Old Faithy can liven up any joint.

She downs the shot, and orders another shot. She finished the beer, and indicates another. She starts to feel the effects of the alcohol.

"Hmmm…that's better". She  shakes off some of the tension she has built up, and heads for the dance floor. She starts to dance, and soon she has a crowd around her. She is shakin' it up good, workin the crowd. She can feel the hormones of the males around her going through the roof. She shakes and shimmies, givin em a real good show. She sees one not too bad looking specimen, and wriggles over to him. She grabs his lapels and says " C'mon baby, you're with me". She pulls him onto the dance floor, and starts to dance with him. More like, she is all over him, heating him up like a bull. She rubs herself on him, knowing what she is doing to him. Finally, she is in front of him, rubbing against him, her butt bumping against his crotch. She can feel his interest. " So easy" she thinks " Too easy". She pulls his head down to her , and says " Take me home baby, unwrap me . Faith wants to give you a present" . She smirks at him, and he is all to eager to oblige.

Faith heads back for the bar. She orders another shot, downs it, and finishes her beer.

Hmm… Party Time, babe

5 by 5..always 5 by 5

She heads out the door with her 'date'

………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………..

 This must be the tenth club that Buffy has been to , and still no Faith

She is going broke paying the covers, but she has to find her. She has to . She darts in the club, and look around. 

She sees a dark haired girl wearing leather pants and a tight top in the corner, chatting up some guy.  She runs over

Buffy: Faith? FAITH? 

The woman turns around. It isn't Faith

Buffy: Sorry…sorry…thought you were my friend

She backs off, and looks around some more. No luck. No Faith.

She leaves the club, and leans against a wall. She pounds her fists on the wall in frustration

Stupid, so stupid Buffy. You'll never find her this way. 

Why did I get on her tonight? Would it have killed me to go for a drink? No. Instead, I am running all over the place looking for her.

Not finding her. Damn.

Shoulders slumped, she starts walking. She finds herself vaguely going in the direction of  Faith's motel. Maybe she is there. Just not answering cause she know I am calling. Maybe I can get her to let me in, and we can talk.

Buffy straightens up, and quickly heads to Faith's motel. She looks around, and finds room 8

She knocks on the door. No answer. She knocks louder. Still no answer.

Buffy: Faith(knock) are you in there? Faith? C'mon Faith, let me in.

Still no answer. She starts to pound on the door " Faith! FAITH!!"

 She starts yelling in frustration. " FAITH DAMMIT LET ME IN WE CAN TALK ABOUT THIS" She is pounding and pounding.

" HEY!!!"

Buffy turns, confronted by the motel desk clerk

Buffy: What?

Clerk: What are you doing? you're waking up the guests.

Buffy:  I am trying to get my friend to open up

Clerk: Are you that girl that has been calling here all night. Look, I told you. She is not here. She hasn't been here all night. She is probably out on a date. Pounding and waking up the entire place isn't gonna make her here. Now , get out of here and go home, or I am calling the cops.

The desk clerk leaves, but watches her to be sure she gets gone.

Buffy, tired, discouraged, and aching inside, gives up. She trudges home.

………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………..

Faith lays staring at the ceiling. 

Nothing. Zero. Zip. 

She felt nothing tonight. It was just…awful.

They came here, got naked, and did the wild thing. And nothing

She feels worse than earlier. Now she feels not only hurt, but dirty and cheap. Like a hooker. Like...like… she cheated on Buffy.

Oh god, what HAVE you done to me, Buffy Summers? Now I can't even enjoy sex without thinking of you. I can't even enjoy sex, period.

She feels cold. Alone. She sighs, and gets up. The jerk doesn't even know she is gone; he is snoring away . She looks around, and finds her clothes. She dresses quickly, and gets out of there.

As she is walking home, feeling like road kill, she thinks about Buffy.  And only  two thoughts come to mind

I hate you , Buffy Summers

I love you, Buffy  Summers

………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………..

They play this game for a week

Buffy calls. Faith doesn't take her calls

Buffy comes by, and knocks. Faith ignores the knocking

Buffy pleads through the door. Faith doesn't answer.

Buffy goes home, and cries

Faith sits in her motel room, and cries.

It starts again the next day.

After a week, Buffy is tired. She won't lose her friend. Her best friend. Her only friend

Buffy: Faith( knocking) I know you are in there. The guy at the desk said you were. Let me in.

No answer

Buffy: Faith, I am not leaving

No answer

Buffy: I don't care. You have to come out sometime. Either talk to me, or I am just sitting here. Waiting. Until you come out, or they arrest me as a nuisance. Is that what you want? Me in Jail? Ok, done

No answer

Buffy: Not kidding , Faith.

Faith(from inside): Go away, B. We have nothing to talk about

Buffy: Please, Faith. Let me in. Please.

No answer

Buffy: Ok, fine, I am sitting here then.

Buffy sits down, leaning against the door

Faith hears Buffy slumping against the door. Shit. The girl doesn't know the meaning of " go away". She sighs, and opens the door…and Buffy nearly falls over .

Faith: OK, come in. Just so I don't get kicked out of here.

Buffy comes in, and sits in  the only chair in the room. Faith is sitting on the bed.

Faith: Ok, Buffy…what?

Buffy(looking down at the carpet): I am sorry Faith, really sorry for what I said. Please, please forgive me.

Faith(chilly voice): That doesn't cut it , Buffy. What you said really, really hurt.

Buffy: Faith, I can't tell you how sorry I am . I was all upset, and I just didn't think.

Faith is having a hard time. She is gripping her hands, to keep herself from running over and taking Buffy in her arms. But, she can't do that, cause then she'll lose. And this is one  fight she can't lose

Faith: Buffy, that doesn't help. You can't expect to say something like you did, and then I just fall back in your life when you say "sorry". Sorry isn't always enough. It isn't that easy. You earn friendship, you earn trust, you earn respect. When you throw it away, you have to earn it again.

I said some hateful things to you too, and I am sorry for that. But all I was trying to do was help you, Buffy.  And you bit my head off. You made it clear that being with me was a drag. So, I lashed back. I can't take back what I said, but I hope you will forgive me.

Buffy is staring at the floor, chastened. She says softly "It's ok, Faith. You had every right to say those things. It hurt, but I had it coming"

Buffy, damn it, how can you be so sweet and insensitive at the same time?

Faith: Buffy, don't be so forgiving

Faith goes to Buffy, and lifts her chin: Look, silly one. You hurt me, and I hurt you back . We both said terrible things. Lets try not to do this again? Ok? We do so much better together than apart, don't ya think?

Buffy throws her arms around Faith, and hugs her tightly. Faith is in heaven , but is not going to let her off the hook that easily

Faith(whispering into Buffy's ear) : If you ever do something like that again to me, don't come knocking around my door, Understand?

Buffy(whispering back) : Yes. I promise.

TBC

Ok, extra long this time. But I just couldn't leave em mad at each other. =)


	6. Chapter 6

Disclaimer: Thanks, Joss Whedon and Mutant Enemy, Inc. for the characters I like to play with so much.

Author's Note: Thanks again for kind reviews I have been getting . ya'll been really patient, and this story is gonna go a bit long. But I hope if you stick with it, it'll be worth it to you. Thanks to one reviewer  for letting me know I got Jenny Calendar's name wrong. I posted corrected text with the correct name( teach me not to check, eh?). And thanks to all for the helpful suggestions. Ok, time for another part of our story.

Summer of faith

Chapter 6

~~&~~&~~&~~&~~

Faith:

I am sooo jazzed. Wait 'til  B sees this. Yah! Man, I can hardly wait to show her. Funny, that fight we had seems to have done some good things. I dunno…I feel more comfortable around B now. Not so… tragicky all the time. Like I have to walk on eggshells or something. We really seem to be syncing . That little dark cloud she carries around with her sometimes lets some sunshine through now, and she smiles a lot more now. And if I touch her or something, she doesn't like get all stiff. Which is good for me, 'cause if I had my way I would be touchin' lil Ms. Cheerleader a whole lot more…c'mon, Faith, cool it. Ya know that aint her thing. But it is better being around her. Ahhh… but Faith is gonna rock her world tonight. No, not that way. Get your mind outta the gutter. I mean this…is totally cool. Faith, sometimes girl, you rock!

Buffy:

I am off work(thank you for little favors, God!) and waitin' for Faith. We are gonna hook up and do a little patrolling. Then, we'll do something else. I dunno, I guess that fight we had really opened my eyes. I was so in my little tragic world of poor me, that I almost shut out Faith entirely. I hadn't realized how I was using her, and I am so glad that things are rollin' along a bit differently. We talk more now, not just about what has happened , but more like what we want to do in the future. It is kinda neat to have someone I can talk to about maybe things I want to do. And  I'm beginning to see I am gonna have to go home . I don't know when yet, but I can see I can't run away anymore, that  I'm gonna have to face up to what I have done, or at least my responsibilities for it. And, Faith is nudging me this way. And the cool thing is? She said when I am ready, she will go with me. I can't believe I'm so lucky to have her for a friend.

Here she is. And oh boy. She has that " Faith rules" walk going . She has this cute little swagger she does when she is like happy with herself. And she is swaggering to big time.(chuckle).I'm liking her a whole lot more. And in some ways, that is confusing me. I mean…. It's hard to explain. But , well, I got this big hole where Angel used to be. I mean, after all that has happened, I have had this big empty inside. But slowly I find that Faith is filling it, bit by bit. And not like she is trying, she just sometimes does such incredibly sweet things. Like, a couple days back, I was having a bad day at work. The boss was all yelling and hard ass, the customers all mean, and stuff. She had dropped in to grab a coke, she said, and to say Hi. But I didn't have any time to chat with her. So, a little later, I go where she was, and here, in the water glass, she has put a yellow rose for me. Just sitting there. I can't tell you how that brightened my day. And sometimes after work, she like can see I have had a really bad one. So, she like whips out a box of Red Vines for me. She knows I love 'em. Or sometimes she does nothing more but put an arm around me, or hold my hand when I am feeling blue about home or something. And then, just so I don't get too comfortable, she will do something to piss me off. Some dumb thing that just makes me boil. But, she puts on that cute flirty smirk of  hers, and I just can't stay mad at her. So I start to laugh. And she laughs. And it is all cool again. What? What? Why is she waving her hand in my face?

Faith(jumping around a bit): B. B. Wake UP B. Earth to B.

Buffy(blushing a little): Sorry, got lost in my head

Faith: No kidding, B? Couldn't a told that(smirking)

Buffy: Ok, ok Ms. Smartass. What's up? You're all Top Dawgy. What's the deal?

Faith: Top Dawgy?(chuckles) you are so cute, B., when you reinvent English

Buffy(growling a little): Are you gonna tell me what you are so happy about, or are we gonna sit here making fun of my grammar?

Faith: c'mon, I'll show ya

And she grabs my hand, and starts pulling me along. And she is doing this little happy dance thing. Wow, it must be something

And it was.

Cause I turn the corner…and there is a motorcycle. And I am like…whoa, where did this come from?

Buffy: Whoa…where did this come from?

Faith(a little shyly): Like my bike?

Buffy: YOUR Bike? Where'd ya get it?

Faith(a little defensive): I didn't steal it or nothin'

I walk over, and put a hand on her shoulder

Buffy: I didn't say you stole it, Faith. I just wanted to know where you got it?

Faith: It really IS mine ( she pulls something from her jacket)

I look at it, and it is the pink slip, signed over to Faith DeMarco.

Buffy: Faith, honey, I believe you. I just was curious.

Faith: 'k. Well, you remember that little princess I saved from the vamps awhile back?

Buffy: The night I found out there was another slayer?(grins)

Faith(grins): Yeah, Ms. Smarty. Anyway, turns out she is the girlfriend of one of the owners of The Hungry Heart

Buffy(blushing, remembering her night at the hungry heart): Yeah?

Faith: Well, she told her girlfriend, who looked me up to see if it were true. When I said ya, I saved her from " the muggers", she was all like grateful and stuff. She offered me like money, but I said No, no big. Just happy to help. But seems she also is into bikes. And this little beauty is like a 'second' bike for her. So, she gave it to me. I tried to turn it down, but she said she would be upset if I didn't take it. And ya know me, B. I never upset the women(by the end of the story, Faith is laughing).Finally, slaying PAYS!!!

Buffy(grinning big time): That's so cool for you, Faith

Faith: for US, B.

Am I blushing?

Buffy: Us?

She turns to me, and gives me this look. Like, who else? Ya know, dead serious like

Faith: Who else would I motor around on my bike with but my Best Bud?

Ok, yeah, I am really blushing

Faith: See? I even got you a helmet

It is like one of those visor helmets, with a hole in back for my hair. And it has a big "B" on it. I am so…so...damn

Faith: Hey, B. c'mon , this is happy stuff. No waterworks

And she is like, right in front of me, brushing away my tears.

Buffy(smiling): No, silly, it's just good tears. I'm really touched you would think of me that way

So, why do I have this overwhelming desire to grab her and kiss her? BUFFY? What. Is. with. you.  girl?

Faith: So, whaddya say, B? You , me, the highway? Take a little ride with me?

Why am I feeling shy all of a sudden?

Buffy: I dunno, Faith. We should pa…..

Faith: Awww , C'mon B. We patrol every night. I don't think the vamps are gonna take over L.A. in one night… do you?

Buffy: I dunno…

Faith: 

So, what is with her? I am not going to bite her. So why won't she go riding with me? Geeze

Faith: Ok, B. Maybe it was a dumb idea. But I am gonna go anyway. Too bad , though. Ya won't get to wear your helmet(I pick it up and grin).

So, I am getting on the bike, making ready to take off…and I feel the seat bounce, and a pair of arms around my waist. Heh, get 'em every time

Buffy: Ok, let ride

And she like has her head on my shoulder…whoa, girl, that is so…dangerous, distracting the driver. Heh.

So, we are toolin' along on the bike, and she is really, really holdin' on to me. I mean, there is not room for a gum wrapper between us. And I can feel her warm little body back there, and she is like turning me into one big hormone. I mean, does she KNOW what she does to me, and is torturing me for fun? Or, is she unconscious? Hmmm… not complaining, though… uh- uh.

Buffy: Where we going Faith?

Faith: Here, there….you'll see

Buffy(a little growly) : Tell me, Faith

And she starts to tickle me

Faith: HEY. No tickling the driver, you'll get us killed

And I am laughing. And she is poking me

Faith: Stop it , B. Right now!

Buffy: 'k

And she starts pinching me, and giggling

Faith: Dammit B, I am gonna run us off the road if you don't quit it

Buffy: 'K, ok

And she stops…but then lays her head on my back

Ok, she's torturing me.

So, we hit Muhlholland  Drive. And I get my revenge. Taking the curves a little fast, she's bouncing around in back. But instead of complaining, she is making a game out of it, goin'' " YAAAH" or " Wheeeee" on the curves. I am so liking this. She is like so happy, just being relaxed and not all worried. It is great to see her this way. So, we are up in the hills, and it is getting towards sunset, and I am looking out for this little turnout I was told about. And she is hanging on, and humming some little tune into my ear, and I am like…oh, wow, I thought I was jazzed when I got this bike, but this is so much better… and I see it finally…and head for the turnout.

Buffy:

So, she is turning off the road at this little place, and I am wondering where we are. But I don't really care, because it has been great. I don't remember having so much fun in so long. Just feeling free, no worries, no stressing. Just riding free. 

Faith: We're here

Buffy: And where is here?

Faith : Here (gesturing around)

Buffy: And that is….

And I look around, and I kinda just go " oh"

Cause I swear this is one of the most beautiful things I have ever seen. I can see the city, and the ocean, and the sun is setting. And the sky looks like it is on fire, with reds and gold and orange and purple. And I just kinda stand there, awestruck.

Faith:

So, I am watching her, watching the light and colors play on her face. And I am chuckling to myself, cause she has this little "o" her lips are making. And that sunset is the second most beautiful thing I have ever seen, cause her standing there, with the light and all, just blows me away. She is a goddess, I swear. Her gold hair swept behind her, her face all calm and beautiful, her eyes just wide in wonder. And she doesn't even realize it.

And she turns to me, and has this kinda soft look in her eyes. and I must have lost my mind then, cause I did something so totally stupid

I walked over to her, and took her in my arms, and kissed her.

Buffy:

Oh my god she is kissing me!!

And…it isn't a bad thing, or weird thing!

And…I just don't know what kinda thing it is

And I kinda gently disengage her. And she looks at my face, and sees the confusion. And her eyes go wide, and she backs off 

Faith: Oh...oh my god, B. I am sorry… I … I don't know what came over me . I am so …

And it looks like she is gonna bolt, or something. So I grab her hand

Buffy: No, Faith… no… it wasn't a bad thing…or anything…it was …kinda nice… But I just don't know…

And we kinda stand there…and are feeling a bit silly and awkward. And I look at her; she is looking at the ground, and looks so sad. So, I walk over to her and put my arm around her . I lift her chin 

Buffy: Hey, hey…no sad stuff. It wasn't bad. We just kinda got caught up in the beauty of the moment.

And I see in her eyes a little sadness, a little gratefulness, and …disappointment? And I see her withdrawing a little, and I am feeling a bit sad

Buffy: Hey, no...don't  Faith. Tell me...what is it?

But its too late, she's back behind her wall.

Faith: Hey, B. It is nothing. Just like you said. We got kinda carried away with the scenery and all(she grins)

But I know something happened, and clueless me I missed it, big time. 

So, we stand there for awhile, but the beauty seems to have lost some of its sweetness. And as darkness fell, the lights of the city came on; they looked like little diamonds, decorating the scene. But it felt …awkward now.

Faith: I guess we better head back. Getting late, be harder on those roads in the dark.

Buffy: Yeah, guess you're right.

So we take one last look at the city, then hop on the bike, and take off.

Faith:

Oh damn me to hell, what was I thinking? God, Faith. You blew it so big this time. What is she gonna think? Is she gonna get all  nervy and weird around me now? It is already getting weird. I only brought her up here to see this spot, cause I had been told it was real pretty at sunset. And what? I can't keep control? I go and kiss her. And she gets an all confused to hell look. And then we both have a case of the awkwards. And she tries to come over and comfort me. Geeze, does this girl get any sweeter? But, it is the " caught up in the beauty" remark that kinda puts a little knife in Faithy's heart. Geeze. Are you really so blind, B? Can't you see I have it bad for you? That I would worship at your feet if you only showed me a little back? Damn, damn, and… oh hell. Why am I getting upset with her? It's not her fault, its mine. I ruined the day. 

Damn.

So, anyway, I make an excuse it is getting late, so we get on the bike and head back

And the ride back is quiet… a little too quiet. And there is definitely a space between us now. And I can't help it. I am thinking about that kiss. How soft her lips were. How they had a hint of honey to their taste. And …how she didn't push me away. Didn't really kiss me back, but just kinda stood there. And…  I just can't get it. She wasn't repulsed, she wasn't angry, just…oh… oh… what if she is like…oh…like… she is as confused as I am? Not sure how she feels about it all? Oh, Faith, you are stupid. She … doesn't get it , because it is totally new to her. She can't sort it out. Well, Faithy, my dear, I think you are just gonna have to be a bit more understanding, and give her some time to figure it out for herself. Ok, big risk. She might decide it is too weird, and bolt. But, on the other hand, she might decide she thinks it is just fine. Man…why isn't this stuff ever EASY??????????? Just play it cool, let her have what space she needs.

Buffy:

And it is really quiet riding back. She is kinda in her own world, and I am in mine. And I can't help thinking about that kiss. It came from nowhere…No, Buffy, be honest. You have sensed Faith has a bit more interest in you than just as a  friend. And you have to admit, sometimes that thought isn't at all icky… rather nice. OH GOD, WHAT AM I THINKING? All of this is just too confusing…but that kiss… her lips are so incredibly soft, and sweet… like berries. And so tender…not forceful, but almost like a caress…oh… this is so making me crazy. I just don't understand this one bit. I gotta think about this, and think hard. So, I gotta play it cool. Too many things can get screwed up here. Too many hearts broken. Damn…isn't this stuff ever EASY?????????????? Just be cool , Buffy. Don't get strange now.

So, we arrive back at my building. And she stops, and I get off. And I rub her back, and say

Buffy: That was nice. Thank you

Faith: No Big, B. Glad you liked it( small little smile)

And she is sitting there, looking a little lost. Like she doesn't know what to say. So, I walk towards her.

Faith:

And she is walking towards me. Did I forget something? And then…

Damn her, she gets me AGAIN!!! I can't believe what this girl can do to me

Cause she walks over to me, and puts her hand on my cheek

And she says to me

Buffy: Faith, honey, it was good, all good. Every second of it

And then the blow-em-away

She leans in, and gives me a kiss… soft, short and sweet

Buffy:

I can't believe I just did that. But, I saw her looking so lost. I wanted her to feel better. 

And she  takes off, waving

And I stand there, lost in my thoughts

~~&~~&~~&~~&~~&~~&~~&~~&~~&~~~~~~

TBC

Ok, I know some of you might say "Foul" cause this chapter has similarities to another F/B story I wrote. But there are differences, and important ones to my mind. As to who is in control( most of the time) and where it is going to lead. But, if you want to bring out the tomatoes, go ahead . =)


	7. Chapter 7

Disclaimer: Joss Whedon and Mutant Enemy, Inc. Own them. But since they aren't using them at the moment, then I am going to borrow them again.

Authors Note: We continue with our little story. Thanks for following along. Hopefully, it is bringing you enjoyment and amusement

" By the pricking in my thumbs, 

          Something Wicked this way comes"  W. Shakespeare, MacBeth

Summer of faith

Chapter 7

~~&~~&~~&~~&~~

Buffy was worried about Faith. Since their little adventure, since the motorcycle ride… oh, Buff, just say it, since the kiss… things had gotten a little strained and strange between her and Faith. She had grown somewhat cold, distant. She was back to her bloody vamp killing ways, after having tried to tone down her killing style. Often as not, after patrolling she went to clubs… alone. Buffy felt her pulling away, distancing herself… and she couldn't find a way to pull her back.

But Buffy knew it wasn't the kiss. Or, it wasn't just the kiss. There were issues there, that had to be dealt with. But there was something else, something that wasn't being talked about. She could see it in Faith's eyes. Because when she got the chance to look at Faith, when  Faith wasn't aware she was looking at her, Buffy saw fear in Faith's eyes; fear and hatred. And that was scaring Buffy even more.

~~&~~&~~&~~&~~&~~&~~&~~&~~&~~&~~

They had been patrolling for about an hour. They had just dusted a few vamps, and were taking a little breather before continuing. Buffy took another stab at bridging the gap that had grown between them.

Buffy: Hey, Faith. How about, after we are done patrolling, we go do something? Maybe a movie, or ummm… dancing? We haven't had much downtime together lately, and I miss spending time with my best bud.

Faith looks at Buffy, almost wistfully. Like she would like that…

Faith: Not tonight B. Not really into the social thing. Feeling tired, maybe get a drink after then go to bed.

That was another thing worrying Buffy. Faith was drinking more… and sleeping less. She could see dark circles forming under the younger slayer's eyes. She decided she would just have to come out with it, try to get Faith to open up.

Buffy(small voice): Faith, what did I do?

Faith( not understanding): What? Do? 

Buffy(quietly): What did I do to upset you?

Faith(covering): I am not upset, B. Everything's 5 by 5

Buffy: No, it's not (pause).Is it the kiss?( looking down)

Faith: B. That is ancient stuff. Let it go. No big, like I said.

Buffy: Something is wrong

Faith: I just told you, everything is good

Buffy: No, it's not.(pause). Why won't you talk to me?

Faith: I talk.

Buffy: You know what I mean. 

Faith: No, B. I really don't

Buffy: You hardly want to be with me anymore. More often than not, you go off alone. You stand off, won't talk about anything important. You… seem to be pulling away from me. Trying to tell me you don't want me around. I can feel it Faith. I want to know what I've done to make you feel this way. Please talk to me

Faith stands, a little stunned. But she recovers quickly

Faith: B.(grins) I don't want to "get rid" of you. I… I've some stuff I have to work out, that's all

Buffy: Faith, please, let me help. Talk to me.

Faith: You can't help B. Sorry, but you can't

Buffy: Faith. You made me promise to work things out with you. I'm asking the same. Please, let me help

Faith: B. There is nothing you can do. I gotta do this alone

Buffy: No secrets, Faith. Don't keep secrets from me. Tell me

Faith: B. let it go. (pause). I am tired. We have patrolled enough tonight. I am going

Buffy: Faith. PLEASE. Don't shut me out!

But it was too late, Faith had left. Buffy stood awhile, a hurt and confused look on her face. Then she sighed, and headed home. 

Neither slayer saw the dark figure, back in the shadows, observing them.

~~&~~&~~&~~&~~&~~&~~&~~&~~&~~&~~

" So, she is here. She is in Los Angeles"

" Yes, master, I saw her myself"

" Good, it is time to finish this. To exact my revenge. I am tired of following her across this accursed country"

" There is more, master"

" More?"

" There is another. Another with her"

" A  Watcher, you mean? That is nothing"

" No, I mean another. Another like her. That fights vampires"  
"What?" Kakistos  was curious. " Another slayer?"

" Yes, master. One who fights and kills vampires, like she does"

" That is impossible. There is only one slayer at a time. You have made a mistake"

" No, I haven't, master" The vampire insists " I saw it myself!"

Kakistos pondered this news. It wasn't possible. According to all known sources, there is only one slayer, and one alone, at any time. More than one was unheard of. 

Yet, there was the one prophecy. Old, older than Kakistos by far. It spoke of a time of  two slayers. One light, one dark. Who would join together to fight the darkness. But no one had taken it seriously. It was considered the ravings of a lunatic.

But, there is the evidence of an eyewitness. Two slayers, working together. 

He rubbed his chin with his cloven hand. This needed thought. What if… What if he destroyed them both? Or turned them both, made them his slaves? This indeed would add to his power. Yes, there was more at stake now, he could see.

" Watch them. Keep an eye on them. Do nothing to them… yet" Kakistos told his minion

He moved off to think.

~~&~~&~~&~~&~~&~~&~~&~~&~~&~~&~~

She was having the dreams again.

Faith looked at the bottle she had been drinking from, and was disgusted with herself. She had nearly killed it, and it still wasn't helping.

Nothing helped. Nothing would stop the dreams. She could drink herself stupid, drink until she almost forgot she loved Buffy, and still nothing could keep the dreams away. She dreaded sleep. Sleep meant dreaming, and the dreams haunted her. It meant he was back, he was close. The thought of confronting him frightened her. She had watched, helplessly, while he killed and tore apart her Watcher. The woman she had thought of as her mother. She had gone crazy, wounding him, but not killing him. She had run, run fast, and run hard. But still he came, he always came. And she had run again.

Now, she was at the wall. She couldn't run anymore, but she couldn't stay either. If she ran, she would lose Buffy. If she stayed, she put Buffy in danger. Either way was unacceptable. She had to find a way; a way to kill him this time.

Buffy had pleaded with her to let her in. To let her in on this. But Faith couldn't do it, couldn't let Buffy help. She might…she might get hurt, or worse…. Oh, God, she couldn't deal if something happened to Buffy. If she lost Buffy. She didn't mind dying. If Buffy lived, she could deal with dying. But if Buffy died, and she lived…she didn't even want to think about it.

Faith took the final swallow out of the bottle, and threw it hard against the wall. It shattered. Like her dreams, it was in pieces. She was pushing Buffy away. Trying to keep her safe; but she knew if she kept it up, she would lose her. She heard her tonight, loud and clear. The hurt in her voice. The confusion in the way Faith was acting. Trying to reach out to Faith, and Faith slapping her away. It was killing Faith to do it, killing her to push away her love. But she knew it would kill her more if Buffy was hurt, or killed.

The alcohol kicked in, hard. Faith felt woozy… she lay back in the bed, and swore she would just lie here for a minute. Just a minute.

And she drifted off…

~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*

She's  in bed. It's warm, and smells of her and Buffy. 

They have  made love, and Faith is basking in the afterglow. Buffy's at a counter, it looks like a kitchen counter, making something. She was dressed in an oversized man's shirt. She's humming some little tune, and her bottom wiggles enticingly under the shirt.  
  


Faith thought of how adorable she looked,  like a little blonde pixie. She moves back and forth, doing something. Faith is enamored, just watching her.

And then, the bed isn't a bed, but a cold stone slab, and she's tied, hand and foot. And Kakistos appears, beside her. He's grinning evilly, looking at her nude form. He paws at her , while she struggles to get away from him.

" My, my don't we look tasty. Oh, what? Don't you like my caresses? Perhaps someone else's attentions are more desired?" Kakistos laughed

Faith called out " Buffy, RUN, RUN. Get away"

But Buffy just answered " But why, baby? Don't you love me anymore?" And she turns to Faith.

And Faith stares in horror, because Buffy has a Game face on. Her forehead was grooved. She had the amber eyes, and the fangs. She had been turned.

And faith watched, in horror and fascination, as Buffy removes her shirt, revealing her pert, tight body to Faith.

" Isn't this what you want, Faith? Isn't this always what you wanted?"

Buffy ambles over to Faith, her muscles moving sinuously and sensually. She climbs up on the slab, and then straddles Faith's stomach. She leans in close to Faith, and whispered sensuously " Don't you love me , Faith?"

Faith noticed how pale she was, like the moon, white, colorless. Her touch was not warm, but cool. She saw her lips were crimson, crimson with blood. Faith feels like a mouse hypnotized by a snake; frozen, unable to move.

" Maybe this is what you want" Buffy said, changing her face back to normal. " You're sweet, innocent slayer"

Buffy then captures Faith's lips in a deep kiss. Faith is frightened and excited at the same time. Her mind is abuzz with conflicting feelings and longings

"No.. no" she struggles against it, but can't resist. It's too much, too powerful for her. She gives in to the kiss.

She felt Buffy's hands upon her, cool, but giving her fire. Touching her where she so desperately wants Buffy to touch her. Caressing her, making her blood hot, and cold at the same time. She feels Buffy's breath upon her neck, cool, but stimulating. She feels her tongue, licking her, sending fire to her center. She's… helpless. Then she feels the fangs as they sink into her neck.

She feels the pain, and the ecstasy of the Bite. How it makes her dizzy, how she feels her life slowly slipping, slipping away. In her mind, she hears Buffy calling to her, calling  
  


" Drink of me, my love. Drink. Become with me. We will be together. We will kill Kakistos, and then take our revenge on those who have hurt us. Drink, drink my darling one. Become and be with me forever"

She feels Buffy's wrist against her mouth. The blood on her lips. She feels her mouth open, and the blood trickle down her throat. She drinks

And she hears Kakistos' insane laughter in the background

~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*

Buffy sat up in her bed, gasping for breath. The dream. The dream was awful, She had been turned. Turned by some monster. And … she was turning Faith. Talking about how they would be together, forever, as vampires. She shuddered

It was her worst nightmare. Being turned, killing or turning her friends. She shook to her core, it was awful.

But she knew it wasn't an ordinary dream. It was a slayer dream. A portent of things to come. And it involved Faith. And her. And dying. And that scared her most of all.

She paced the room. She was scared, and had no one to talk to about it. Not Giles, not the scoobies. No one. But she knew she had to talk to Faith about it. Had to. Faith was in danger, like she was. 

She got some change, and went to the hall to use the phone.

Faith lay staring in the dark. The dream. She was covered in sweat, and scared. So scared. It…was awful and attractive at the same time, and that is what scared her most. 

She heard the phone ring, and nearly jumped 5 feet. She got up, running to the phone to shut it up. She answered.

Faith: wha? 'lo?( her voice blurry from sleeplessness and drink)

Buffy: Faith, it's Buffy

Faith: wha the hell, B? it is 2 am ..Whatta ya want?

Buffy: I had a dream Faith

Faith: B? You are callin' me at 2 am to tell me about a goddamn dream?

Buffy: This is no ordinary dream. It is a slayer dream

Faith; Whaaa… what're you babbling about?

Buffy tells Faith about her dream, in detail Faith feels a cold chill down her back, and her stomach tighten

Buffy: We need to talk , Faith. I'm coming over.

Faith: No, B. no, there is nothing to….

Buffy: This is it, isn't it?

Faith: This is what, B?

Buffy: What you have been hiding from me

Faith: No, B. it's nothing. You had a bad dream

Buffy: I'm coming over.

Faith: No, B. We'll talk about it tomorrow

Buffy(steel in her voice): Now. Make sure the door's open, or I'm breaking it open ( she hangs up)

Faith lets out a low moan. This is exactly what she doesn't want. But she knows, by the way Buffy sounded, she's on her way over, and would break down the door. She went over, and opened the lock, and pulled the chain.

She sat down on her bed, head in her hands.

~~&~~&~~&~~&~~&~~&~~&~~&~~&~~&~~&~~

Fifteen minutes later, Buffy is standing in Faith's doorway.

She looks around the place, and her heart sinks. It's worse than she thought. Empty and half empty liquor bottles were everywhere. The place reeked of alcohol. Faith… has been drinking herself to sleep for awhile, it looked like.

She looks at Faith, and her heart breaks. This was not her friend. She looked like a helpless child; scared confused and not knowing what to do. She sat on the bed, her head in her hands, and her body was shaking.

Buffy goes to Faith, and sits next to her. She takes her friend in her arms, and pulls her to her.

Buffy(softly): Why didn't you tell me, Faith?

Faith(her eyes bright with tears, her face anguished): I couldn't B, I just couldn't( she starts to shake again)

Buffy(gently): Faith, you know I will be with you, stick with you through anything

Faith(her voice choked with tears) B…B...But what if something…oh, god, what if you were hurt...or…(she can't continue)

Buffy(soothing): shhh…it's ok, honey….shhh(she rocks the anguished girl in her arms)

Faith clings to Buffy, her lifeline, and her rock.

Buffy: I will do anything I can to help you, anything. But you have to let me in, Faith

Faith(whispering, hoarse): I… I just can't B, I can't

Buffy(taking Faith's face in her hands): Faith, you, me, we're good together. We're great together. We're a team. We can fight this

Faith: B… I… I'd die if you got hurt…I'd…die…

Buffy: I'll be fine, Faith. Trust me. Believe in me, Faith. Like I believe in you

Faith(small voice): really?

Buffy(smile): Yes. Really.

Faith clings tighter to Buffy, finally able to let it out

Faith: I've been so scared, so scared B. I … I …I've tried to be strong, but I'm scared

Buffy holds her, soothing her, comforting her.

Buffy: Shhh…shhh… I'm here now, I'm here.

She holds Faith for an hour, slowly calming her down. She finally gets Faith to lie down in the bed, and she covers her with a blanket. She gives her a kiss on the forehead, and makes ready to leave.

Buffy: I will be back tomorrow, we will talk more

As she turns, she hears Faith crying. She turns back, and sees her friend sobbing like a child.

She makes her decision. She walks to the bed, slips under the covers.

She holds Faith all night.

For the first time in weeks, Faith sleeps without dreams.

TBC


	8. Chapter 8

Disclaimer: Joss Whedon and Mutant Enemy own these characters. Somehow, I feel compelled to write about them

Author's Note: More of the story, more of the story, more of the story. Thanks for hanging in there with me, and hopefully all will be rewarded soon. Provided I don't go crazy.

" Revenge is a dish best served cold" Old Arabic saying

Summer of faith

Chapter 8

~~&~~&~~&~~&~~

Buffy:

I've been awake all night, watching over her. I've never seen this side of her. The little girl side of Faith. The vulnerable side, the side that needs to be taken care of. It's kind of attractive. Of course, I can't tell her that. She would get weird. I don't think she likes the idea of depending on someone else. I hope someday I can get her to realize it's ok to need someone else. That leaning on someone isn't weak, but necessary sometimes.

She looks so young when she sleeps. Like the child she never got to be. I get all teary when I think of how bad she's had it; how lucky I've been. She never had a mom or dad who loved her, held her; made her realize how special she is. And despite it all, she is so strong. Wanting to protect me from the big bad. I could cry. I just wish she would let me protect her back. Sigh… fat chance of that.

Sleep, precious one. Dream no dreams, just be happy for a little while.

Damn, look at the time. It's 6 a.m. already. Damn. I have to go to work…ahhh…fuck that. I'm no way facing Ponce-face today and dealing with his crap. Get up Buffy. Make an excuse that you are sick. Grrrr. I hate getting up, it is so warm here. Sigh… just do it.

( Buffy gets up and goes to phone, calls diner)

Buffy(faking cold): Can cobm in today. Gaw heab code

Ponce: Yeah… Sure. More likely out all night . Look, you comin' in or not?

Buffy: heab code. Wamme to sneeze all ober your custodmers?

Ponce: Fine, fine, fine. In tomorrow, or don't bother comin' back

Buffy: tobmorrow, probmise

Ponce:(click)

Whatta dork. Sigh. I better go home and catch some z's. We're gonna have to talk more later, and right now my brain is fuzzy. Need sleep.

( Buffy looks at the bed) It is so close….so warm.(Wavering). Maybe just five minutes. I will lay down 5 minutes, then go home and sleep. Yeah

(Buffy crawls back in with Faith, and promptly drops off to sleep).

Faith:

Laying here with my eyes closed. Don't wanna wake up. So tired. What time is it? 8 a. m. Ohhhh, my head aches so bad. How much did I drink last night ? Ow, Ow, Ow. What happened, anyway? I remember me and Buffy having some words, coming home, and then trying to drink myself to sleep. Had the fucking dream again, and then…oh...fuck yeah, Buffy called and came over. What happened then? Think Faith. We talked, she got the story out of me, and then it gets hazy…..

( Faith hears some quiet snoring and realizes there is an arm around her waist)

Whatda fuck? What's goin' on? WHO is IN HERE with me? Did I go out after B left? Fuck, can't remember….'K , Faithy, turn around…see who it is…. Be nice, but get rid of them….

( Faith turns around, and nearly has a heart attack)

BUFFY!!!!!!!!!!!!!

( At that moment Buffy opens her eyes)

Buffy(sleepy voice, soft smile): Mornin', sleepy

Faith(panicking, big time): B..B…Buffy?

Oh, my god what IS she doing here?

Faith: B, ummm…what happened?(oh please no, oh PLEASE NO , Say I didn't)

Buffy(Gets a hurt look): Oh, baby? Don't you remember?

Oh no oh NO oh NONO NO, NO, NO,NO, NO

Faith: B…uhhhh…B?

Buffy(sighs): It was…wonderful(sighs)

Oh….shit

Buffy(sighs): I never knew it could be so wonderful

Ohhhh…..shit, and I missed it to boot. Shit, shit. Shit.

Buffy: You were like a tigress…mmmmm…you ate me right up(giggles)

Faith(really panicking now): Oh, B. I am sooo sorry, I took advantage of you…I am ..( then I hear B laughing)…What????

Buffy(grinning): Gotcha!!!!!!!!!

Grrrrrrrrrrr. I am gonna kill her someday…right after I make love to her oh a million times or so

Faith(growls): Not funny, B. So not funny!

Buffy(giggling). I don't know. Somebody thought it was funny when they recounted how I made a fool of myself that night I got drunk. Turn about is fair play, Faithy.

God, she never lets anything go !

God, if she weren't so cute, and so sexy and so…HORMONES, FAITH, HORMONES!!!!

Buffy(smiling, but it is an evil smile): Oh, and Faith?

Faith(growls, but a little less): Yes?

Buffy(deadpans): You still gotta cute ass( and she pinches my butt...and starts to tickle me).

Faith(giggling and laughing): Stop it stop it stop it gonna pee if you don't stop it stop it!!

Buffy: 'k

And she stops… but I'm backing up, just in case.

Buffy(serious now): Now, I gotta get some sleep, and so do you. I'll be back later, and we can figure out what we're going to do about Kakistos

Damn, I had almost forgotten that .

Faith(putting on my best pout): Can't you stay?(sad eyes)

Buffy(wavering…then she gets that look): No(sighs). I suspect sleep won't happen if I stay

WHAAAAAAAAAAAT????????????????????????

Buffy: Goodnight, Faith. Or Good morning. Get some sleep

And she walks out, leaving me to like go nuts

She got me again. Damn!!!!!!!!

~~&~~&~~&~~&~~&~~&~~&~~&~~&~~

Later that afternoon, Buffy is approaching Faith's room . She can't help but think of how scared Faith looked when she told her she had made love to her. '(giggling) If she had tried to collect her thoughts, she would have remembered we were BOTH fully dressed. It was just too cool. So…. Why then when I went home, did I fantasize about that…Get a grip, Buffy. Time to work. Time for that kinda thinking, later'

Buffy knocks on Faith's door, and Faith opens it. Faith has showered, freshened up, and cleaned up. ' She looks so much better'

Buffy: Feeling a little better?

Faith(reluctant to admit Buffy was right) yeah

Buffy: So, can I come in, or do I get to sit out here?

Faith: Come in, already. Geeze

Buffy comes in, and is impressed that Faith has made an effort to clean the place. The bottles are gone, and it is aired out and doesn't smell like a cheap bar anymore ' nice'.

Buffy: So, what do we know about this … Kakistos?

Faith: He is big. Ugly. Strong. And mean.

Buffy: I think you just described about half the vamps out there….anything else?

Faith: My Watcher told me he was old… very old. That would explain, she said, his cloven hands and feet.

Buffy(cracking wise): So, we are going against Vamp Cow then?

Faith(serious): this is one mean bad-ass vamp, B. No kidding. He is strong, he is vicious, and he is very hard to kill

Buffy(chastened) : Sorry

Faith: I am just saying. I tried to kill him after he killed my watcher. I only wounded him. Nasty wound, but not enough.

Buffy(seeing faith starting to get the fear back): It's ok, Faith. There are two of us now. We can take him.

Faith: I dunno, I just know he is one bad vamp

Buffy: Damn, wish I could talk to Giles right about now

Faith: Giles?

Buffy: My Watcher. I know he would know something, or know where to find something. Kakistos' weaknesses, or whatever.

Faith: You really miss your friends, don't ya B. ?

Buffy(looking a tiny bit blue): Yeah. A lot .

Faith rubs Buffy's back comfortingly

Faith: Don't worry, B. We'll find it

Buffy: Yeah, I know. I guess we're gonna to have to hit the Public Library, try to get on the 'Net. See if we can find anything out about this Kakistos. Also, try to find where he might be nested. Any ideas about that?

Faith(shrugs): Not a clue. Wait. I seem to remember when I attacked him in Boston, he was in a big building… warehouse I think. Maybe that is a clue? He likes big open spaces?

Buffy: Well, it's a start. Also, maybe we can try and see if any demon haunts are around. Kinda shake up the locals…spill a bit of gossip, if ya follow?

Faith(admiring): You've done this before, haven't ya?

Buffy: Oh yeah. Too much

~~&~~&~~&~~&~~&~~&~~&~~&~~&~~

The slayers spend the next week trying to track down Kakistos. They only things they find out about him are pretty much what they know. Old, very old. And his name means " Worst of the worst". 

Buffy: Well, that makes me feel better

Faith: Yeah

Other than that, there is not much on him. So, they try other sources. Looking around awhile, they finally find some of the places Demons and such like to hang out. Now, One slayer going into these places, looking for information(ala beating the crap outta the patrons) is not popular. You can imagine what the effect 2 slayers have. One being Faith, who likes beating the crap outta vamps and demons anyway. Let's just say to get rid of the pests, they got some cooperation. They finally find that he is in an old abandoned warehouse about 2 miles from where the slayers live.

Buffy: From what you tell me, I don't think stakes are going to do it. We are going to need some other weapons.

Faith: Well, I can…

Buffy: No, I have some stuff. We don't need you're skills in that area this time( she grins, to soften the blow)

Faith(stung): Right. Gotcha.

Buffy: Look, let's meet at your room say around four. I'll bring some stuff, then we can head out from there.

Faith: 'k(still a bit put out)

Buffy: Faith…no big, ok?

Faith(grins): ok

Buffy arrives at Faith's at the promised time. She is carrying a long black gym bag. She sets it down in Faith's room

Buffy(going through the bag): Ok, let's see… this might work for you( holds out a short handled twin headed axe for Faith, and a dagger.)

Buffy pulls out a short sword for herself. And another dagger, which she puts in her belt. And she puts on her slayer coat…a black coat that conceals much of what she is carrying.

Faith watches Buffy, and is kind of awed by her determination. She is beginning to have a small bit of hope they might actually pull this off.

Faith: Where did you get this stuff?

Buffy(cracking wise): Even trying not to be a slayer, a girl has to be prepared. Muggers ya know.(pause). Lets go outside, I need to get the feel for this thing again( holding up the sword). 

They get outside, and Buffy looks around for a secluded spot. Spotting one, she heads towards it, followed by Faith  
Buffy: I don't think Mr. Desk Clerk likes me anyway. Don't think this would help(laughs)

Faith: Yeah, have to agree. Wouldn't put you on his warm- fuzzies list.

They head to the alley, and Faith starts playing with the axe. She is really liking the way it feels

Faith: Hey, B. This axe is so….(stops)

Faith watches, as Buffy is working with the sword. It looks like a part of her, an extension of Buffy. She moves with it like the grace of a dance. The motions fluid, and timed. Faith is in awe. She has never seen the Warrior aspect of Buffy, and she is totally impressed.

Faith(to herself): Will she never stop surprising me?

Somehow, Faiths hopes not.

~~&~~&~~&~~&~~&~~&~~&~~&~~&~~

The slayers approach the building where they have been told Kakistos is making his 'nest'. It is dark now, and they are moving quietly. They are hoping for the element of surprise, to give them any advantage they can exploit. They find a side door to the warehouse, but it is locked. Buffy takes matters in hand, and breaks the lock…slayer strength, never leave home without it.

They sneak in, trying to be quiet. They look around, best they can, but it fairly dark.

Faith(whispering): Where is ugly and co.?

Buffy(whispering):Shhh…

All of a sudden, the lights snap on. In front of them is about half a dozen vamps…behind them, is Kakistos, smiling his evil smile.

" Hello, little girls" Kakistos mocks. " We have been expecting you"

" Well, I guess surprise is out, B." Faith says

" Man, they are such party poops" Buffy mocks them. " Shall we?"

" Let's Party"

The slayers lay into the vamps. Faith tries out her new Axe, taking a few Vamps by separating their heads from their necks. Buffy does a sweep kick and manages to floor two vamps, whom she quickly dispatches with a stake. They are just getting an upper hand, when about 10 more vamps come out of the woodwork.

"Didn't think I would make it easy for you, did you ?" Kakistos laughs

The slayers go to work, dispatching the vamps left and right…literally. Faith flips one on the ground , and stakes him quickly. Buffy does a flying kick punch, knocking one into the wall. She makes short work of him with the sword, and turns just in time to stake another coming at her. Meanwhile, Faith does a round house kick on a vamp, then takes off his head with the axe, dusting him. "I could get real used to this" She says, liking how the axe feels. Two more come at her but she does a flip, and kicks them mid air , sending them flying backwards.  Buffy meanwhile is going through the vamps like a hot knife through butter. She uses the sword to separate head from shoulder on three vamps, and a fourth just gets it thru the chest, turning him to dust. She's about to dispatch the last vamp when she is knocked for a loop…slamming into a wall, stunned. Kakistos laughs and mocks her, "What, did my love tap hurt, little girl?" Faith, seeing Buffy hit, screams " B!" and starts after her…when the lights go out for her

~~&~~&~~&~~&~~&~~&~~&~~&~~&~~

Faith wakes up, her hands bound behind her. She is faced by Kakistos and the two remaining vamps.

" Ahhh…you are awake. How nice, Faith" Kakistos mocks. " So much nicer to hear your screams when I torture you. Guess your little friend ran out on you, but don't worry. We will find her eventually"

Faith struggles against her bonds, thanking whoever that B got away.

" No use in that Faith" Kakistos laughs " You probably won't be around long enough to get away" He kicks her viciously

"I was going to turn you both, make you my minions. But, I think that one slayer turned will be enough. We'll do that to your little friend. As for you" Kakistos sneers, rubbing the scar Faith gave him " I think I will get more pleasure tearing you to bits"

"Big words, Ugly" mocks Faith " For a Vamp that has to tie me up to kill me. What say? Cut me loose, we can party. Ya know, a gallon of mouthwash, a quart of cologne, a bag over your head, you might not be so bad. Whatya say, big boy?" Faith sneers

"Always the joker, eh Faith?" Kakistos slaps her

" Yeah, that is what I hate about her" a voice comes from behind him " she is always stealing my best lines. 'Hey, tall, dark and fangy, what say you pick on someone your own size?' See what I mean?" Buffy mocks Kakistos from the shadows…then moves out to the light. She throws stakes at each of the lesser vamps, quickly dusting them.

" Guess it's just you and me, Hoof Boy" Buffy mocks. She throws a dagger that sticks in his shoulder, but barely.

Damn, that shoulda gone deeper, she thinks

"What? Think this is going to do anything? I guess Blondes are dumber" he pulls the knife, throwing it over his shoulder. It lands by Faith's feet

Seeing an opening, she grabs the knife with her feet, and brings it back to her hands. She starts working on her bonds.

Buffy does a flying kick at Kakistos, but he barely budges. She goes for a kick punch, but he grabs her leg and flips her back. She goes flying backward, hitting a beam. She is stunned, and slides down it

" Will you little girls never learn? You can't kill me. Just die like nice little girls" Kakistos starts to go after Buffy

Faith gets her bonds loose. She sees Kakistos going for Buffy, and something snaps. She goes ballistic.

" NOOOOOO YOU SONOFABITCH…YOU CAN'T HAVE HER!" and she if literally flying at him. She lands on his shoulders, and is like white on rice. She starts pounding on him, and stabbing him with the dagger. She is like a woman possessed. He tries to throw her off, but she clings to him like glue, all the time beating on him, and punching him. She gets the knife around, and stabs one of his eyes. He roars in anger, and redoubles his efforts to shake her loose. But she is not getting off. She is determined to kill him.

" YOU CAN'T HAVE HER, YOU CAN'T HAVE HER" she screams over and over, pounding, stabbing and beating at him.

Buffy recovers from being thrown, and sees Faith going ballistic on Kakistos. But she knows that it can't last forever. She looks around for something to stake him with, and sees the broken beam. Lifting it, she runs at him.

" This. Is. So. Over." She yells. And thrusts the beam through the Vampire.  He roars " NOOOOOOO" and turns to dust.

But, it isn't over for Faith. She falls to the floor, but her madness continues. She is beating and stabbing the dust, saying over  and over

" You can't have her. You can't take her from me. You can't , you can't , you can't"

"Faith, Faith…it's over" Buffy comes to Faith…but Faith keeps stabbing at the dust. She is sobbing now

" You can't…can't" She sobs, her energy running out

Buffy takes her in her arms, holding her. The younger slayer just cries, over and over. " He can't have you, he can't , he can't"

" It's over baby. He's gone" Buffy soothes her. 

Slowly, Faith recovers. They stand up, arms around each other.

Not looking back, they make their way out of the warehouse, and go home.

~~&~~&~~&~~&~~&~~&~~&~~&~~&~~

TBC

Ok, I promise. Faith/Buffy goodness in the next chapter( at last).


	9. Chapter 9

Disclaimer: As you have read in the previous 8 chapters, Joss Whedon and Mutant Enemy Inc. own these characters. But, since they are not in use at the moment, I thought I would take them for a test drive. Sweet.

Author's Note: Well, we have seen the downfall of Kakistos. Now, maybe we can give our heroes a bit of down time. But of course, it never lasts, does it?

WARNING: There will be at least one scene depicting sexual content between members of the same gender. If you are under 18, or you find the idea to be disturbing to you, please stop reading now. 

Thanks again to all for reading. I will try to keep you amused.

Summer of faith

Chapter 9

~~&~~&~~&~~&~~

The two women make their way home. Both are hurting from their battle with Kakistos, but it's clear that Faith is suffering the most. She is leaning on Buffy, something she is reluctant to do. Her breathing is hard, and her body, besides being bruised and cut, is shaking with sobs. She is coming to terms of what has happened, and what it means to her. The fear she has had, the anger she has bottled, the pain at losing the only person she thought of as a real mother, all are coming out. She is crying like she has never allowed herself to cry before, something she has needed to do for a long time.

Buffy is doing her best to help Faith. She is holding her up. She is trying to comfort her best she can as they walk. You can see the concern she feels for her companion, how much she is aching inside to see her friend suffering so. She is still trying to deal with how Faith became so angry, so utterly wild, at Kakistos. How personally she took his evil. She knows that part of it was because Faith was afraid for her. It blows her away sometimes to realize how much Faith does care for her. And, she is also just a little blown away at how much she is beginning to care for Faith.

They reach Buffy's room first. Faith protests she is fine, she can make it home, but Buffy is not going for it. She insists that Faith come in so she can check her wounds. Faith realizes, reluctantly, that Buffy is not going to let her go until she does, and gives in.

Buffy has Faith sit on her bed. Faith is resistant, but Buffy gently pushes her down, and begins to unbutton her blouse. She is immediately struck by how many bruises Faith has. She looks like one large bruise from her collarbone to her hips. She tenderly feels her ribcage, and is relieved to find that the ribs are intact. She gently lifts the blouse from Faith's back, and checks her out. She sees a couple of large bruises forming, and a couple of cuts where Kakistos' hooves had broken skin. They didn't look too serious, but they needed attention

Buffy "Wait here, I'll get the first aid kit. You have some cuts I want to bandage."

Faith "B, honestly, I'm fine. 5 by 5. You know slayer healing, I will be fine tomorrow."

Buffy(kneeling down, looking Faith directly in the face)  "Faith. Let me for once take care of you, like you're always taking care of me."

Faith( looking down at her hands) " 'k"

Buffy is struck once again how, even when Faith is obviously hurting so badly , she is more concerned about worrying her.

Buffy walks back to Faith, and gently applies antiseptic to her wounds. Faith winces, but doesn't(won't) cry out. Buffy knows all too well how that hurts, and again wishes once that Faith would just allow herself a little bit of weakness. She then very carefully bandages Faith's wounds, noting that fortunately, none seem to require stitches. But she is going to have a few scars.

Faith watches as Buffy tends to her, and finds her love for this little slayer deepening. Everything she does is so casual, like it is the most natural thing in the world that she should tend to Faith, especially since Faith knows that B is hurting also. But instead of worrying about her own wounds, she just makes sure Faith is cared for first. 

" I wish so much I could tell you how I care for you, B. How much you mean to me. How happy you make me just being here with me. How I want to make you happy. But I am afraid, B. So afraid, that what I feel for you is one sided. That telling you will only create a wall between us. I'm going to have to learn that if I want to remain a part of your life, that I have to keep my feelings to myself. Frankly, B., it sucks. Big time it sucks." 

Faith suddenly realizes that Buffy is no longer tending to her wounds. Instead, she is up, standing a bit away. She is staring out into space, like she is trying to decide something.

Faith is worried. She knows it has been kind of hard these last few weeks for B. Hell, her life has been hard for B. And she senses that B needs to say something.

" B? What is it?" Faith asks. She sees Buffy's face is working, coming to a decision

"Faith?" Buffy asks.

"Yes, B?"

" I need to say something. I …I'm finding it hard to say, so if I kinda take long at it, be patient with me, ok?"

"Uhh… sure, B." Faith replies. She is getting a bit nervous now. "  What if Buffy is trying to find the words to tell me goodbye? Maybe she figures she needs to go home, and is finding it hard to let me down gently." Faith grips the bed, bracing for the blow.

" When I lost Angel, when I had to send him to hell to stop Acathla's  spell, a lot of what was me went with him. I couldn't deal with all that had happened, all that I was responsible for, partly because there was this huge empty inside me. I felt like I was a shell: all surface, no insides.

" So, when I met you, my world was pretty gray. Eat, work, feel guilty, mourn, and sleep some. It was all I had. No joy, no color. I kind walked around in a daze. Sleepwalking, really. And then I met you. And I felt my eyes opening again. I don't know, something about you. Some kind a vibe I got off of you. You were charming and dangerous at the same time. But then, you gave me that smile of yours. I felt like a warmth in my heart. Then you kinda asked me for a date? I guess that's it. And I was like all…happy the rest of the day

" And then, even before we dated, I found out you were a slayer. It added a whole new dimension to it. Like, here was someone who knew what it was like. And I decided being with you was a good idea. And then there was the  massive flirting you're  doing with me. It kinda scared me and made me woozy at the same time. It made me feel… alive, desirable. I was scared, but some little part of me was loving it, too.

" and then you brought me that dress, cause I didn't have anything for clubbing. I was so touched. And then you found out about me, and were sooo pissed off. But you didn't know I had known about you just for a few hours. And I got drunk, cause I… I was afraid I would lose you. Just when I had barely got to know you. And you didn't try to take advantage of me, but you took care of me. 

" It's so many things like that first night, and all the subsequent nights. The little things you would do for me. Candy when I was feeling blue. That silly yellow rose in the water glass. I can't tell you how that brightened my day. 

" Then we had that fight. All my fault cause I was depressed and blue. And how I almost lost you. And how I thought I was gonna die if I lost my best bud. And I was so totally desperate to get you back. And how relieved I was , how grateful when you took me back.

"And when you got the bike, and took me up to see that sunset. How … just right it felt being with you. And when you kissed me… Oh…I was so scared, and so thrilled at the same time. It forced me to look at things differently. I had been hiding away, not realizing that something was happening. I mean, I realized you had more than just friendly feelings about me. I sensed that. What I hadn't realized was that I was having more feelings about you. And when I … I came and kissed you, I told myself it was because I wanted to make you feel better, but it really was because I wanted to taste your lips again, soft and sweet like eating berries.

" And when we shared that dream. Do you know how intimate that was? And how awful and seductive it was? Because of course I fear ever being turned, and turning someone I care for, but it was the eroticism, and the idea of being with you like that.. that just…"

Buffy blushes, and stops for a second. 

Faith is sitting there, a bit stunned. This is not at all what she had expected. Not at all.

Buffy continues:

" And when I came over, and saw how bad off you were, how scared you were, my heart melted for you. I was so scared for you. But I knew you and I could do this, face this together. And, I have a confession"

Buffy blushes again

" When I stayed over to hold you that night. It wasn't just for you. God, I'm awful. I wanted to be with you, hold you. I … I … needed to. I felt so good laying there with you. I blew off work, I called in sick cause I didn't really want it to end. I crawled back in with you cause, it just felt so warm, so good , so right."

  
Faith is silent. She can't believe what she is hearing. Her heart is doing dances in her chest. Her breathing has nearly stopped

" and tonight, it all came together for me. When I saw how you fought him. How you would kill him, you would die yourself, before you would let him harm me. And … I knew, I just knew…. It all just came together now in my head…

  
" I'm saying this so badly. I loved Angel so much. He was my first. I know, maybe that is silly, but he was. And I still love him, I can't help that. There are just feelings I will always have for him, because he was my first. But, Faith, I …. I  love you. I'm in love with you. And I don't understand it. I can't make sense of it. But it is true. And I am scared, so scared. It thrills me, and it scares me. I can't get my head around it. I … I … please, Faith. Help me understand it . Help me, please ?"

Buffy kinda sinks to her knees, because the emotion of what is happening to her overwhelms her. 

Faith gets up and goes to her. She takes Buffy in her arms, and cuddles her.

" Shhh….shhh baby. It is all right baby, I'm here. I'm here"  Faith strokes her gently, soothing her

"Faith, what does it mean? I … I never felt this way about another girl before. I have had good friends, like Willow. But I've never felt these kind of feelings for her. What… I …. So confused" Buffy starts to cry

"Shhh honey, you aren't confused" Faith says gently, kissing her lightly on the cheek

" N..N…No?" Buffy stutters

"No, baby. You are in love. Like me" Faith smiles. " I can't tell you how much I have wanted to hear that from you."

"really?" Buffy, voice small

"B. For being so smart, and sexy, sometimes you're so blind. I have been in love with you almost since I met you. I …I  just never met anyone like you before. You  know what a lusty bitch I can be. But this was different. So different. I didn't want your body…wait...no, that is so wrong, I did want your body…but I wanted so much more. I wanted for the first time to be with you. I wanted … all the stuff. Love, sharing, and all the crappolla I had been hearing about, and making fun of. And here I was, all giddy and stupid with you. When you were drunk that time, and coming on to me, It was so hard to resist you. But I had to. So I could have more with you"

Buffy says quietly " I…kinda wish you hadn't. Resisted me"

Faith(faking shock) "B!!! You Dawg!"

Buffy(Giggling) " You still have a cute ass"

Faith blushes

Buffy "And nice girly stuff(blushing)"

"So, what do we do now?" Buffy whispers

"Umm…nothing" Faith says. " Don't know about you, but I am really too beat up to wanna…"

  
"OH!!FAITH!!! GEEZE" Buffy turns red.

"oh, c'mon you lil horn dog. I saw you when you were drunk, you were practically ready to rape me" Faith giggles

"!?!!FAITH??!!" Buffy is beet red to her roots.

Faith is sooo enjoying this

" B. I still haven't seen how badly you were wounded. C'mon, give it up" Faith says, turning serious

" Faith, I'm good, I'm ok" Buffy protests.

" Oh, no… I showed you mine. Now, you gotta show me yours" Faith grins, evilly

Buffy is all flustered and blushing… and tingly and excited

Faith comes over, and starts to unbutton Buffy's blouse, but Buffy takes it over. Faith looks, and sees no serious wounds.. some bruising. She looks around her back, and sees big bruises…she can't help it. She leans over, and gently kisses the bruises. Buffy squeals.

"Faith, what're you doing?" Buffy giggles, loving it.

" Kissing the boo boos" Faith chuckles.

"Hmm…seems like you had lots of boo boos to kiss, as I remember" Buffy giggles.

Faith feels her breathing getting a wee bit ragged

"mmmmm…nice as that sounds, I'm just too sore tonight" Faith says, regretfully " But, if we are careful, we can cuddle."

Both women undress, a bit self consciously. They slip into Buffy's bed, and carefully place their arms around each other. They are lying face to face, and slowly, they come together in a tender kiss. Each feels a small spark. Their lips softly play against each others. They move closer to each other, as close as they dare, and gently fall asleep in each others arms.

~~&~~&~~&~~&~~&~~&~~&~~&~~&~~&~~

Buffy was running around her tiny apartment, straightening up. She wanted tonight to be perfect, and she was doing her best to make it so.

She had scented candles scattered everywhere. She had bought a tablecloth for the little table she had in her room, and had picked up a vase and flowers for the table. She had covered the lamps with a peach covered cloth to dim their light, and had bought a new bedspread for the bed. She was wearing the blue dress and belt that Faith had given her, and some new sandals she had picked up. She wanted everything just so, and was making herself a bit crazy doing it.

She set out the plates on the table, along with the wine. She had gotten Chinese from the little place around the corner, and had the containers in the kitchenette. She figured it was best not to kill Faith on the first date with her cooking( she giggled to herself). She rushed over to the mirror and was putting the final touches on her makeup when the she heard a knock.

~~&~~&~~&~~&~~&~~&~~&~~&~~&~~&~~

Faith: 

I am standing at her door, feeling silly. I never dress like this, what? Black dress, heels, and a necklace? So not me. But, I wanted to look special for her, and I kinda have to admit, it looks hot(chuckles). Hmmm… even did the perfume thing. God, is she turning me girly or what?(chuckling) Well, she did mention she liked my girly parts. Oh god, I am babbling. What power does this Blonde have over me? If I didn't know she was a slayer, I would swear she was a witch. Maybe she took lessons from her friend …what was her name? …oh, yeah Willow. Knew it was some kinda tree…stop babbling Faith, and knock

( Faith knocks, and  then Buffy is at the door)

Oh, man she looks great. How can she make that dress look so good? (hmmm…bet it looks better on the floor when I get it off of her…FAITH...concentrate).Now she is like… pouring herself on me. And she expects me not to throw her on the floor right here?

Buffy( low voice, sexy)"Hi, baby(whispers in Faith's ear) you look hot"( nibbles on Faith's ear)

Whoa, girl… forget the floor, just jump up on my hips

Faith( throaty voice) " Hi, Baby" (nuzzles Buffy's neck)

Hmmm… she smells wonderful. Don't wrap her up, I'll just eat her here.

Buffy(softly) "I like your  dress( whisper)would like it even better off"( reaches around and squeezes Faiths butt).

Shit. Keep that up and we won't make it out of the doorway.

Buffy " I still think you have a cute butt" giggles, and gives it a pat.

Ok… this is the shy sweet little blonde I know? Or has she been possessed by Aphrodite?

Then she takes and gives me a kiss to make my …toes curl.  Her lips are so warm, and soft. And she is like licking my lips… Ok, I know she has been possessed…I am thinking some sex demon now

She takes my hand, gives me a shy over the shoulder look(god, I want her), and leads me into her apartment. WOW. She has gone all out. Candles, music, geeze…Why do I feel like that fly in the spider's parlor?

Buffy(shyly) " You like?" gesturing around

Faith( giving Buffy the once over) "I like, oh I do so like"

Buffy blushes prettily

Oh, my god. How am I supposed to get through dinner? How am I supposed to make it to the bed, my god B. . Just shoot me now, I am in heaven

I hand her a box

Faith( grinning) " I got you a little something"

Buffy " You did?" Takes the box, and gets all giggly and excited. Wow, she can just go straight to the heart. Man, how do you defend against this? Ummm…who wants to?

Buffy opens the box, and sees a little gold circlet with a bright blue stone. She squeals, and slips it over her wrist

Buffy( all soft) " It's so pretty. I love it". Giving me another big kiss…oh, my ,oh my ,oh my

Buffy(soft) "I'll get dinner" She smiles at me

You aren't dinner then?

And I just watch her, enamored with her every move. God, how can she be so sweet, and sexy, and all innocent looking and feel so dangerous at the same time? She makes me want to protect her and ravish her at the same time. Damn, it's just not fair! No one should be that utterly sexy.

Buffy(smiling) "C'mon, Faithy, let me feed you here" 

Believe me honey, you are feeding me. Grrrrrrrrrr

So, we're sitting and chatting and eating, though I can't taste the food, cause I am drinking her in. and she is smiling, and I am trying to follow so hard what she is saying, but I find myself getting lost in her eyes… which tonight seem to be more bluish green than the usual brownish green. I never noticed her eyes change color before. God, one more little surprise she pulls on me…. And then she does that blow me away thing again….cause I feel her toes rubbing up and down my leg. OH GOD !!!!!!

Faith(voice quavering) " B., honey. If you keep that up, we're not going to make it through dinner" or the next bite, actually.

Buffy( tiny voice) " And that would be bad?"

And suddenly we are both up and in each other's arms, sharing a very, very passionate kiss.

~~&~~&~~&~~&~~&~~&~~&~~&~~&~~&~~

Buffy:

Oh god I love this woman. She has me in her arms, and is melting my brain with her kiss. Her tongue is in my mouth, and I am sucking on it, and I don't know or care where the hell we are. 

When I opened the door and saw her in that black dress and heels, I wanted to just throw her on the floor right there in the hall and take her. God, she looks so hot. Her hair all shiny and dark, her eyes…God her eyes just make me go nuts. And her kissing… god, I could write volumes on that. So soft, her lips just take mine over. Hmm… I got her though. The little ear nibble, the butt squeeze, the kisses …yeah, I could see she was getting just a bit fired up. But I think the toe on the leg did the trick(giggles) I am so bad….oh…my ..where is her hand…OH, MY…mmmmm….yessss , I do like that …. Sigh…oh …her tongue on my neck…god I think I am gonna die right now…mmmmm… maybe not die… but maybe just lose my mind….god, it is getting warm in here… and hard to breath….what is she doing? Unzipping my dress(giggle)…she is in for a bit of a surprise

~~&~~&~~&~~&~~&~~&~~&~~&~~&~~&~~

 Faith:

Oh, my god, she is not wearing ANYTHING under this dress….the little tart. God, her skin is so smooth, so silky…I just wanna kiss every little bit of it….where is her hand going, anyway? Ohhhhhh…. Damn…B … stop that, I am having enough trouble holding back…now she is forcing her tongue in my mouth…the little vixen…,mmmmm. God she tastes good…gotta stop, gotta breath…maybe another second…ohhh…mmmmm…ok, really gotta breathe now…well...ok…one more second….another….another…

~~&~~&~~&~~&~~&~~&~~&~~&~~&~~&~~

They break the kiss, both staring into each other's eyes, breathing raggedly… then they kiss again, tiny little kisses, which get deeper, and deeper…and their hands find new and interesting places to explore on each other…and their bodies sort of melt together.

Buffy finally breaks away… and shakes out of her dress…she kicks away her sandals and stands before Faith, nude.

Faith just stares, not believing how beautiful she is. Her hair just lightly touching the tops of her small, pert breasts. The pink nipples erect, her tummy trim, her hips with just a nice little flair, and oh how her tummy leads to that sweet v between her legs. And her legs, so supple. God, faith feels herself getting a bit…damp.

Buffy walks over to Faith, and giggles" Someone in this room is so overdressed" . She goes behind Faith, and unzips her…and then begins to pull off her dress….Faith is like shivering under Buffy's touch, but doesn't resist…Hell, she couldn't resist if she wanted to. Buffy pulls off faith's dress so it pools at her feet, then unhooks Faith's bra. She flings it…somewhere, reaches around and places her hands over Faith's breasts. Faith just groans, and Buffy is gently squeezing and massaging her. Buffy pushes herself against Faith so she can feel her

Faith is , well… when she can think, she is thinking " Let me see…this was the same girl who a couple of days ago said " Help me figure it out, faith?" I think she has it figured…oh, god. She has it figured. She feels Buffy's tongue lightly caressing her spine, and she forgets her own name. Lets see she has never done this before? God , she must have a great imagination. She feels Buffy tugging at her panties, and they are going down, down, down to her ankles…and damn, the girl is bringin her hands back up INSIDE my thighs…ahhh damn her.Yeah...right…god…how does she DO that?

Faith turns around, lifts Buffy into her arms, and Buffy encircles her neck with her arms.

Faith(breathing hard) " Do you know what you are doing to me?

Buffy(innocent smile) " Gee, am I doing it right?" giggles 

Faith(growling) " Any more right and I am gonna cum right here"

Buffy(giggling) " I am bad?"

Faith" Oh, yeah, baby, you are sooo bad" She kisses Buffy fiercely

They stand there, Faith holding Buffy, kissing passionately till both run out of breath

Faith(breathing hard)"God, what you do to me"

Buffy(Stroking a finger down Faith's chest between her breasts) Oooo look, Girly parts(giggling)

Buffy leans in, and gently bites Faith's erect nipple. Faith nearly drops her

Faith groans

Buffy begins to suckle on Faith's breast, and Faith feels her knees growing weak. She stumbles to the bed, and lays back. Buffy is on top of her, and straddles her.

Buffy looms over Faith, and whispers " Hi Faithy"

Faith looks up at her, and says " B…what are you doing to me?"

Buffy(soft, sultry and sexy)"making love to you" 

Buffy kisses Faith's pulse point, the slides her tongue along the back of Faith's ear… slowly, she runs her tongue down Faith neck. Faith feels like she is on fire, and feels ice in her tummy. She is so….so aroused, her mind just is a whirl of sensations and emotions. Buffy kisses her way down, and lightly nibbles on the tops of Faith's breasts. Slowly, she works towards the nipples, and lashes her tongue across them, then selects one to suckle on. She positions herself so she can slide her thigh between Faith's legs, and pushes it against Faith's damp mound. Faith is making little mewling and whimpering sounds, and is pushing back against Buffy's thigh. Buffy rolls Faith over, so she is more comfortable, and starts rubbing her thigh against faith's nether lips. Faith is rolling her hips against Buffy's thigh, and moaning, softly at first, then louder. Buffy nips at each of Faiths breasts, then engages Faith in a hot, passion filled kiss. Their tongues are fighting and caressing. Buffy runs her nails up and down Faith's back, and works her thigh faster against faith's mound. Faith is …just lost. Her mind checked out awhile ago. Her body is just reacting to what Buffy is doing… so well. Her moans get louder, and  Buffy reaches down, and finds Faith's engorged bud. She rubs it very lightly, and Faith just explodes. She screams out Buffy's name, and she stiffens….and then relaxes into a heap. Buffy draws her close, and holds her as the shivers gradually lessen.

Faith, when her mind starts working again, looks at Buffy. She sees this goddess just holding her, and she is floored by what she just did to her.

Faith(whispering, hoarse) " How the…what the… how did you know to do that?" Faith just can't believe that this little blonde never did this before.

Buffy(blushing)… " ummm…well… I wanted to do it right, so I …(blushing) got some sex manuals… ..well…. and just kinda fantasized it….and got some videos…(blushing) to watch technique… Did I do it wrong?" (flushed)

Faith( exhausted, but sooo happy) Oh, no baby…no wrong there…so not wrong

Faith, as she is recovering, thinks this gives a whole new meaning to 'research' and giggles.

Faith reaches out, and pulls the blonde woman towards her " My turn" she growls, softly

Unlike Buffy, she starts out very slowly, caressing Buffy with light tender strokes. She can feel Buffy shivering under her touch, so she pulls her in and hugs her, wrapping her in her legs and arms. She kisses her gently, and begins to caress her again. She gets Buffy used to her touch, soft gentle strokes along her sides, back and bottom. Buffy melts into her, and the kiss deepens. Their tongues play gently with each other, lightly caressing and touching. Slowly, Faith withdraws her kiss, to Buffy's whimpering protest, but the begins to nibble on her ear. Buffy sighs a small sigh.

Faith gently runs her finger up and down Buffy's spine, and lightly paddles her bottom. Then she rubs the heat back into her cheeks, and Buffy wiggles against, her, and her sigh deepens. Faith rolls Buffy onto her back , and traces a finger from her throat to her mound…lightly stroking up and down. Buffy moans softly, and starts to get a bit flushed. Faith brings her finger around, and starts to draw rings around Buffy's breasts, starting at the base, and working toward the nipple. When she reaches the areolas, she lightly takes each nipple in her mouth and sucks on it.

Buffy(groaning) Bite them, please bite them

Faith obliges, biting each nipple. Buffy lets out a deep moan, and her body starts to shake. Faith trails her hand down to between Buffy's thighs, and lightly brings it up towards her mound. Buffy sighs and whimpers, and opens her legs a bit more. Faith gently strokes her mound, and Buffy's hips begin to rock against her hand. Faith slips a finger into her, then another, and Buffy lets out a long, deep groan. Faith moves down, and gently licks at Buffy's erect bud. Buffy's hips begin to buck, and faith takes her bud between her lips and lightly sucks it. Buffy is calling out her name, over and over, and Faith lightly works her fingers within Buffy, as she suckles her bud. Slowly, slowly, slowly… and then faster and faster Buffy is driven over the edge. She lets out a loud moan, and her body stiffens…Faith comes up, and wraps Buffy in her arms as the waves of her orgasm overtake her. She gently rocks the small blonde in her arms, and the shaking gradually subsides. Buffy looks at Faith, tears are in her eyes, and she is lightly sobbing

Faith( soothing) " Honey, are you ok?"

Buffy( softly, little whimper) oh… so happy, so happy , God so, so ok" her voice cracks

Faith( softly) " There , there honey…It's ok" and she rocks Buffy 

Buffy(whispering) " You made me so happy, Faithy. I love you so much" she lightly captures faith's lips in a kiss

The kiss is gentle, and sweet, conveying the love each feels for the other. They break the kiss, and Buffy nestles herself against Faith.

Faith(her heart full, her voice soft) "I love you too, B. with all my heart"  
  


Slowly, the two drift to sleep.

Before Faith drifts off, she thinks about this amazing woman-child in her arms. How delightful and wonderful she is. How much she means to her, and how she has brought such sweet love to her life

" Every day she brings me something new and wonderful" Faith thinks drowsily. " I wonder what is next?"

Faith can hardly wait to find out.

~~&~~&~~&~~&~~&~~&~~&~~&~~&~~&~~

TBC 

I hope you found our Faith/ Buffy goodness enjoyable. Thank you for reading, and review if you find the time   =)


	10. Chapter 10

Disclaimer: Well, by now everyone in the Universe knows that Joss Whedon and Mutant Enemy own these characters. So, why can't I just let them alone?

Author's note: So all is well in Buffy's world, right? She has the love of her life, she is happy… etc. etc. etc. Well….

Summer of faith

Chapter 10

~~&~~&~~&~~&~~

Faith: I really don't miss her much. She was here, she is gone. Boom. I am movin' on

Buffy: Miss her? After what she did? No way!

Faith: Ok, sometimes…but not often. I miss sometimes waking up, and she is not there cuddled up to me.

Buffy: (sigh) I guess I miss her a little. Like, when I wake up, and she is not there for me to cuddle up to.

Faith: Hey. I am 5 by 5, ya know? But… well…I guess I miss watching her dance around when she is excited.

Buffy: I am good, real good now. But…I guess I miss her when I am a little down, and she doesn't bring me a treat.

Faith: I miss her, I guess, when I am riding the bike, and she doesn't have her arms around me, sitting right behind me.

Buffy: I miss the way  her hair smells, sweet and clean, and how it felt so soft against my cheek.

Faith: I miss when she would get all upset with me, and pout. She is so cute when she pouts.

Buffy: I miss the way she would put her arm around me, like it was no big, when I was upset.

Faith: I miss the hearing her sing when she is content. Her little made up songs, that mean nothing, and everything.

Buffy: I miss the way she would growl at me when she was upset with me. And purr at me when she was really happy with me.

Faith: I miss… the way her hand would slip into mine. For no good reason, except she knew I needed her hand in mine.

Buffy: I miss the .. .stupid rose in a water glass she would give me, every time I had a bad day. Yeah…stupid.

Faith: I missed the way she would go around in an oversized shirt, wiggling and being all sexy, just to get me hot and bothered. Like she needed to.

Buffy: I miss her little cocky walk when she was all pleased with herself. It used to make my heart go flip-flop.

Faith: I miss how sometimes she would get all shy and little girly when we made love. I miss how she touches me.

Buffy: I miss how she would hold me, making me feel so secure. I miss her holding me.

Faith: I miss her smile

Buffy: I miss her flirty little smirk

Faith: I miss her eyes.

Buffy: I miss her eyes.

Faith; Hell, no I don't think of her much. Why should I ?

Buffy: Think of her? Please!

Faith: Ok…maybe sometimes.

Buffy: sometimes… but not much.

Faith: Couple of times a day. Ok? Geeze

Buffy: Not much at all….few times a day, maybe.

Faith: Shit. 10, 20 times a day? Would you get off it?

Buffy: (sad) all the time?

Faith( sad) all the time.

Buffy: Damn, I miss her( starting to cry)

Faith: Damn, I miss her( starting to cry).

~~&~~&~~&~~&~~&~~&~~&~~&~~

Faith:

So, happy ever after, huh? I got the girl, we ride off into the sunset.

Yeah. Sure. Right.

At first, it was going great. We both moved out of our collective dumps, and got a small one bedroom together. So, like, we need more(grins). Buffy got a new job, at a better place. The customers are friendlier, they tip better, and the boss … well, he is a real sweetheart. Likes Buffy. Thinks she is great. Well, hell, I coulda told him that. Anyway, she was a lot happier. And that made me happy.

And what about Faithy? Is she sponging off her girlfriend? No way! Now, this is gonna make you chuckle, but faith is a hammer jockey. Yeah, a nail gun guru. I am like doing construction. Right, Faith, who likes to break things…like vamps skulls. 

Anyway, I was out looking for work, having had the millionth rejection that day, when I came across a construction site. There was a sign looking for help and I said to myself" Hey, I can do that. I've built things." So I thought, what the hell? It would only be the million and first rejection. Sooo, I go in and apply for the job. 

Well, after the foreman stopped laughing, and saw I was still there, he kinda gives me the once over. I guess I impressed him when I didn't turn into some little wallflower and slink outta the office. So, he says to me " Follow me", so I do. He leads me out to a place where there is a large pile of cement bags. Then he says:   
  


" Ok, see that guy over there mixing cement? He needs someone to carry the load over. I'll do this. If you can carry over 9 bags of cement to him, without breaking a nail and getting all weepy, or falling over, I'll  hire you." He gives me a smirk, like I am not gonna be able to take one, much less 9. So, they look like they are 50 pound sacks, and he is expecting me to try to carry one at a time over to the mixer. Hah. So, I go over, I hoist 3 bags onto my shoulder, and carry the first load over. I dump them, come back for a second. He is kinda standing there, mouth open, not believing his eyes. So, I do it again…3 bags, over to mixer, and return for the last load. I am grinning now, cause his expression is just so funny, I can hardly keep from laughing. I take the last load over, and come back, and stand right up to him and say " Well?"  He stands there, scratching his head. He asks " Do you know the right end of a hammer?" he asks. I guess he figures he can trust me to answer correctly. " Oh yeah, sure". So, I get the job. I admit, that first day was rough, cause all I got to do was haul sacks of cement. But after that, I guess he got the idea I was serious.

Anyway, the job aint bad. The pay's pretty good, and  I just love blowing away anyone who thinks I am some weak sister. Took awhile, but after the guys realized I knew the right end of a hammer, I could out-nail 'em 3 to 1, I could handle 2 nail guns at the same time, and that I could stand up to their sexist jokes ( like, I haven't heard them a million times in clubs) with a grin, we got along real fine. They call me Iron Faith now. I kinda like it. They are kinda on my side now, and they get a kick when a new guy comes on the job, and tries to treat me like a …girl.  They learn quick not to mess with Faith.

I got a real kick first time B saw me dressed for work I am in like the jeans, and work boots, and a flannel shirt(geeze, total butch, right?) and I have on the work belt. And she kinda gets this silly grin on her face, and she sidles up to me and like sighs all girly like and purrs " Oooo my big handsome sexy man" . Then she grabs my crotch!!! And she says " mmmmm … let me feel your muscle" and does the squeeze on my arm. She is giggling all the time. Then, just to really torture me, she gets in front of me and rubs her butt in my crotch saying " Take me, you big stud muffin". God what she does to me! She is lucky I really wanted that job, or we both woulda missed work that day. If I had only known she liked role play…

What was I sayin? Oh...yeah… we got all domesticky and couple like. We even did the furnish the place thing. Once the money was steady. I have to admit, she really has good taste. Me, give me a bed, and a place to put my clothes, and I am 5 by 5. But she really made it like a home. Ya know? But, hell, living in a cave with her with rocks for a bed woulda been home. But I guess I  was so caught up in the love thing, and being a couple and all, I didn't notice the signs that all was not well in Buffy's world.

It wasn't much, at first. At times I would catch her crying for no good reason. Or, if we were watching a video on TV, I would catch her not really paying attention, but staring off into space. Or, we would be out, and she would catch sight of someone who looked like someone from home, and she would go all quiet for awhile. I can't believe how stupid I was, not seeing it. But that's what happened.

Then, the letters started coming. I didn't know about them at first, but I found some in a drawer I was gonna clean out. She said they were nothing, But I saw they had a Sunnydale return address. Then, when the mail came, I would notice she would throw a letter once in awhile into a drawer, when she thought I wasn't looking. But I was looking. And late at night, she would get up and read them, moving into the bathroom so I wouldn't see. And she would come out, and I would see the tears in her eyes, before she slipped back in bed.

I have to say she tried. She really tried to act like nothing was wrong. But, there was. I just didn't know what…yet. And we started having fights. Stupid fights over nothing, but one of us wound up storming out of the apartment. And we would make up, of course. And make up sex is sooo hot…where was I again? Oh, yeah. We would make up, but it kept happening. And I knew I had to get to the bottom of it.

So, one night, after work, I came home. And she had been crying again, I could tell. And I finally just put it out there:

" B, what is it?" I asked, trying to get her to open up to me

"Nothing." She said, but not very convincingly.

" Look, B. I know I can be dense, and incredibly insensitive. But I don't need a rock to hit me in the head for me to know something is wrong"

"Faith, Honest. Nothing's wrong. Everything's  good"

" So, why then" I ask, " are you hiding letters from me? And sneaking off into the bathroom at night to read them? And coming back to bed, crying?"

And she looked up at me, and I saw her eyes. They looked scared. And her lip was quivering, like she was gonna cry. And of course, I felt like a perfect shitheel, but I knew I had hit on it. And, I of course melted like butter, and came over and put my arms around her

"B, baby, you know you can tell me anything. I love you baby, I do" I comforted her " Let me help you, baby. Just tell me"

But she was crying now, sobbing. And my heart was breaking into a million pieces for her

"Faith, I … I … I just can't " she sobbed… and kept crying.

"Baby, baby. Please. I can't stand to see you this way" I felt my own tears coming. " Just tell me. I love you . I'd never hurt you" 

And she looked at me. And she was wearing that making a decision face. And then she told me.

" It is Angel. He is back. From hell… and he has his soul."

~~&~~&~~&~~&~~&~~&~~&~~&~~&~~&~~&~~&~~

I felt like someone had just punched me in the stomach with a 20 pound sledgehammer

I felt the rage building in me, the jealousy. I had to get up and pace, because I didn't want her to feel how angry, how hurt I was. Cause it all came together for me in a flash. She still loved him. She still was IN love with him. And I didn't want to believe it, I wanted to deny it to myself, but it all made sense. The hiding. The tears. The whole thing. But I had to be sure. Be sure it just wasn't my own paranoia

So, I calmed myself. I went to her, and kneeled in front of her. And I asked:

" Do you still love him , B? Are you still in love with him?"

And she tried. She tried to deny it. But I saw her eyes. Her eyes can't lie to me. B is many things, but she is a lousy liar. I could tell. She was still in love with him. And my heart sank to my toes.

" No, baby. No. I love you. I love only you" she cried, and hugged me to her. But she was lying. I knew it.

And I picked her up, and I carried her to bed. And we made love. I tried to make it special. I did all the things I knew she loved. I needed it to be special that night.

'Cause I knew that it was probably the last time we would make love.

And as she lay next to me after, cuddled up in that adorable way she does, I lay there. Staring at the ceiling.

Figuring out what I had to do.

Knowing I would lose her

Knowing I had already lost her.

And my heart was dying .

TBC

~~&~~&~~&~~&~~&~~&~~&~~&~~&~~&~~&~~&~~

Love sucks, sometimes. Read and review, please. Thanks =)


	11. Chapter 11

Disclaimer: Ok, Joss Whedon and Mutant Enemy own 'em . But he's not using most of them, so I am borrowing them. 

Author's note: Comforting words? It is darkest before the light? Every cloud has a silver lining? In my universe, Faith could still stake Angel?

Nawww…never that easy. Thus, we have another part to the story

To keep the timeline, we have to figure we are somewhere past summer now, around the time Faith would meet Buffy in the "real Buffyverse".

As you read previously, Angel has come back. How, without Buffy putting the claddagh ring in the mansion, I don't know. I leave those things up to the PTB. I know I read on "All things Philosophical BtVS and AtS", that the First Evil took some credit for returning him. Also the PTB might have had a hand in it. But in this Buffyverse, she wasn't there. Oh, well, I will probably be bending and twisting a lot of stuff, so I guess this really is an AU story. Anyway, thanks again for reading.

Summer of faith

Chapter 11

~~&~~&~~&~~&~~

They are spending another silent meal together. Each tries to avoid being caught looking at the other. No one is eating much. Faith just stirs her food around the plate,  Buffy eats bits, then just stops. The air in the room is thick with recrimination and guilt. Each only speaks to the other when they have to, and that is not too often. Faith gets up, cleans the plate, and puts it in the sink. She makes some excuse, and leaves.

They have settled into an uneasy routine since that conversation nearly two weeks ago. In the morning, each tries to be gone before the other; unfortunately, that usually means they run into each other over half the time. Both stay away from the apartment as much as possible until dinner. They eat, in silence, and then Faith usually goes out, making some excuse, leaving Buffy alone with her thoughts. She stays out until she is pretty sure Buffy has gone to bed. Most times this works; sometimes Buffy is still up. If so, she sits in a chair, staring out the window. When Buffy is in bed, Faith  will slip in, as far away as she can be from Buffy. If  Buffy tries to move closer, she moves. Finally, when she is out of moving room, about to fall out, Buffy usually retreats.

Both are feeling guilt and resentment. Faith's resentment, and Buffy's guilt are pretty easy to understand. Faith feels guilt because she feels somehow this is her fault. She failed Buffy somehow, wasn't enough for Buffy. Buffy, on the other hand, feels resentment because she feels Faith thinks Buffy used her, and never felt anything for Faith. Also, she feels that Faith thinks this is easy for her, not realizing it is tearing her up inside.

~~&~~&~~&~~&~~&~~&~~&~~&~~

Buffy:

Damn

Damn her.

Damn letters.

Damn me.

Why am I letting this happen? Why am I feeling this way? I don't understand it, I really don't.

I love Faith. I know I do. She has been … everything to me. She treats me… I don't have words for how she treats me. Everything is too corny. Like a queen? Hell, queens should have it so good.  I'm loved; I love her. When she touches me, I am in heaven. The little things she does for me make me crazy and happy and stupid. I want nothing more than to make her happy the same way. Isn't that love? Isn't that what it's supposed to be?

So, why when I got these letters, didn't I toss them? Why did I read them? Why did my heart feel like an open wound again? Why do I still LOVE HIM????? I don't get it.  He nearly killed me, and everyone I love… and I still love him. Why? Why do thoughts of him creep into my mind? Why do I see his eyes, and they haunt me? Why do I still feel his touch, his kisses? What the hell is wrong with me? I am throwing away the best woman in the world, the best life in the world. For some stupid hopeless dream? Dream? NIGHTMARE! I make love to him, he goes fangy, kills me and everyone I love.  I make love to Faithy, she holds me and cuddles me and makes me feel like the most special thing that ever lived. So, God, powers that be, whatever the hell you are, explain this to me. PLEASE!

I'm losing her, I'm losing her. And it's my own fault. When I look at her, I can see the pain, the hurt, and the jealousy. When I try to touch her, she pulls away. We don't talk, we don't do anything together. We barely live together.

Every night she goes out. She makes some excuse. About patrolling. Or getting a drink. Or taking a walk. Or getting some air. Or some lame crap. And I sit here, thinking, looking at those damned letters, and crying.  I might as well have a lover, a dozen lovers, for all we connect. Doesn't she think I'm hurting here? Does she think this is easy for me? I'm just la- de- da? Do I have to do all the reaching out? Hell, maybe SHE has some lover or something. How do I know… yeah. Blame her for your stupidity , Buffy. I can't smell anything on her, but her. Why won't she talk to me? At least try? Doesn't she love me? Have I killed that, too? Damn, damn… I'm NOT gonna cry again. I'm not gonna. Not this time. Not gonna cry.

~~&~~&~~&~~&~~&~~&~~&~~&~~

But she does, like every other night. The tears come, and she can't stop them. And she wonders how she could've messed it all up so bad.

And it goes on. And near the end of the third week, Faith has had enough. She knows this can't go on. It is killing both of them, and she can't take the thought of Buffy hurting anymore.

Faith:

So, I know what I gotta do. I gotta do it, and I don't like it, one bit. But, I am gonna lose her. I'm already losing her, I might have already lost her. But, if I don't do something, I am sure to lose her. We can't live like this, hurting each other.

So, I know what I gotta do. No matter what it costs me, doesn't matter. I can't see her hurting like this. I failed her, let her down somehow. Didn't do something right. I dunno. I just know this is madness. 

Ok, Faith, grab your guts, and just do it

~~&~~&~~&~~&~~&~~&~~&~~&~~

" B, we gotta talk" Faith looks up from moving her food around her plate. " This can't go on like this anymore."

Buffy looks up, startled. She had not expected Faith to speak, much less want to talk. A little bit of hope(AT LAST!!) went through her, followed by dread(OH, NO). She looked at Faith, without turning away, for the first time in nearly 3 weeks.

" You're right" Buffy replied, quietly. " We need to talk"

"This is hard for me. So, just let me get it out, then you can tell me what you think. Ok?" Faith asks

Buffy nods

" I've been thinking . A lot. About what happened. I'm not gonna lie, B. It hurt. It hurt big time. To find those letters. To catch you sneaking off to read them. Seeing you cry over them, and you shutting me out. Not telling me about it. It made me feel like you didn't trust me. Made me feel you thought I was some kinda monster that wouldn't understand. That really cut deep."

Buffy nods, looking at her shoes. 

" B. look at me, please? Don't hide" Faith waits for Buffy to look up. " I'm not scolding you, B. I'm trying to tell you my feelings, why I have been acting like I have. And I wanted to tell you I'm sorry" Buffy goes wide eyed; she can't believe what she is hearing

" I haven't tried hard enough. To reach out. To get past my own hurt, and realize you're hurting too. I can't stand seeing you hurt, B. I guess that is why it hurt so much when you wouldn't let me in to help you. I didn't understand."

Buffy feels tears coming. She starts" Faith…no, baby…" But Faith interrupts her.

" Let me finish B. This isn't working" Faith starts, and Buffy starts to get a sinking feeling. " We've been playing house. It was too soon, B. We got together too soon after you lost Angel" Faith hates saying the words, and Buffy hates hearing them. " You were still needing love, baby, I know that. But not the kind we shared. You needed someone to help you over Angel, to let you get out what you were feeling. We both rushed into something that we hadn't thought out. I blame myself, B. I shoulda been stronger, shoulda done something to slow it down. But I didn't. I'm sorry" Faith finishes, her voice barely above a whisper.

Buffy feels her stomach tighten. She is losing Faith, she knows it, and it is like eating glass.

"Buffy" Faith continues, using Buffy's full name, something she hardly ever does, " You're the best thing that ever happened to me. I… I… never had anyone care about me the way you do. I never felt about anyone like I feel about you. I have slept with lots of people, B. But you're my first, B. My first love. You made me understand what love means; what it means to want to love someone. To care more about someone than myself."

"Buffy, I don't want to lose you" Buffy looks up, a tiny bit of hope growing in her " I can't think of a life without you in it, somewhere. I don't know what to do. You're not over Angel. I can see that. And I know you can't love us both the same way. So, I'm stuck. It's making me nuts to try to figure what to do."

" So, here's my idea. See what you think. We don't have any real reason why we have to live in L. A., do we?"

" No…no reason" Buffy answers, a bit puzzled.

" So, what do you think if say, we move to Sunnydale?" Faith is gripping her chair, hoping she will go for it

"What? Sunnydale? Why?" Buffy is confused even more.

" Look, Buff. You need your friends, you need your mom. It's your last year in high school. You should be doing that kinda thing. Going on like this, just isn't going to work. So, if we move to Sunnydale, you can be with your mom, and with your friends again."

" Also, we need a break, B. We need to figure out where our relationship is gonna go, or if it's gonna go. We can't do that, being together. Also, there is the Angel thing. Face it, you need time, alone, away from me, to sort it out. I can find a place to stay up there, find a job, and be around in case you decide you and me gotta chance. So, Buff…what about it? What do you think?"

Buffy is so happy, she can barely contain herself. Ok, not the "break" thing. Not so happy about that. But the rest? Oh yeah!

" You could stay with me and my mom" Buffy says, hopefully.

" No, Buffy, I really can't. If I do, even if we had separate rooms, you know as soon as we got a chance, we would be all over each other, and then we're back to square one. Not until you are sure, you are sure that I'm what you want, then it's real physical separation. I'm sorry, baby, I'm not made of steel. I can't be around you and not want to put my hands and lips and tongue all over you. These last 3 weeks have been killing me. So, no. I can't stay with you and your mom."

Damn her. She saw right through me, Buffy chuckles to herself. 

" But, you'll at least meet my mom?" Buffy insists.

Faith sighs " Ok, I'll meet your mom. But that's it. No scoobies, deal?"

"DEAL!!" Buffy squeals…then, quieter, more reserved, " Deal."

Faith can't help chuckling. She loves it when Buffy is happy.

Buffy, in a wee little girl voice " Can I have a hug?" Big wide eyes.

Faith looks at her, and thinks. I'm doomed

Faith voice, low and husky " I know I could use one"

Before she can get it all out, Buffy has gotten up, run over to her, and jumped in her lap. She hugs Faith so hard, Faith is afraid she will crack a rib.

"Easy honey…slayer strength?" Faith gasps

Buffy giggles " Sorry" but she really isn't

Then the kisses start. Happy kisses at first, but then they heat up… and get hotter and hotter.

And then the hands start to wander, and Faith finds her lips on Buffy's neck, moving down…and Buffy's hand is running up Faith's thigh….

Gotta stop…Faith is thinking…and feels Buffy's hand hits close to home…GOTTA STOP NOW!!!

"B…B…Buff…STOP!"

Buffy looks at Faith, confused and hurt.

Oh, god, Buffy, don't make this harder, please!

Faith sighs raggedly, " Buffy, it's not a good idea"

Buffy looks at Faith. She whimpers, and pouts, and does the eyes

"God, Buffy. If you for a second think I don't want to kiss you  until your lips are bruised, that I don't want to make love to you until both our brains are jello,  you are so wrong. But, until you know how you feel about me and Angel, it just can't happen. Until you can look at me and say " I want only you" , I can't do it. I can't. My heart won't take it. Not if I lose you again."

Buffy knows she's right. But it doesn't stop her from hating her for being right

" 'k" Buffy pouts

Faith sighs, hating this as much as Buffy. " We can hug, and we can cuddle. Just… no kissing, no ….stuff . I can't trust myself to kiss you. I lose it from there"

Buffy pouts some more, and crosses her arms. But inside her little girl is going " Yay, Yay, Yay" Cause she knows Faith still loves her.

The two , drained emotionally, decide to skip dinner, and just go to bed. They spoon, and Buffy sighs happily, 'cause she's missed holding Faith, feeling her close.

Faith is staring into space. As she hears the soft snore that tells her Buffy has gone to sleep, she feels the tears come.

Cause she is gonna do what she has to do, and she hates it.

She knows there's not gonna be a " Happy ever after" to this story

~~&~~&~~&~~&~~&~~&~~&~~&~~

TBC

Uh-oh. Read on, all is not finished yet.


	12. Chapter 12

Disclaimer: Do I really have to do this again? Ok. Once more. Joss Whedon, Mutant Enemy owns them. I seem not to be able to stop writing about them.

Author's note: I think we are becoming a mini – series now. When I started writing this, I thought…hey, maybe 4 chapters. When I hit chapter 4 I thought…ok…by chapter 8. At chapter 8 I thought … For sure, chapter 12. Ok, here we are at chapter 12. NO. It's not wrapping up here. I'm no longer in control here. It's writing me, I'm no longer writing it. Help. I have  fallen into a black hole in the Buffyverse. And I can't get up!

Oh, and to answer one reviewer's query. Yes, I have no life.

WARNING: Again, there are scenes of love between two women. If this offends you, you shouldn't read it. If you are under 18, you shouldn't read it. If you don't believe in love between two people, you are truly in need. You have been warned.

Summer of faith

Chapter 12

~~&~~&~~&~~&~~

They found the idea of moving to Sunnydale a lot easier than the practicality of moving to Sunnydale. They had one form of transportation: A motorcycle. Not exactly the ideal moving vehicle. About the only thing they could carry on it were  clothes, and some very, very small things like pictures. So, all the things they had accumulated together had to be sold.

This turned out to be difficult for them. Not so much because anything was particularly valuable, but because it belonged to them. As a couple. It was like selling their (brief) life together. And it hurt. But they knew there really was no place for it where they were going, and they didn't want to try to store it, and pay the rates. So, they sold what they could. What they couldn't sell, the donated. What no one would take…sigh…wound up in the dumpster. They essentially got it down to clothes, some toiletries, a few really small personal things, and of course Mr. Gordo. No way Mr. Gordo was NOT going. Buffy had Mr. Gordo forever, and he was not ending up with anyone else. Faith grumbled about having a pink pig tied to the front fender like a hood ornament, but he stayed.

During this time, tension mounted. Sexual tension. Because, of course, they had no release for the pent up feelings they had. Because, as Buffy was wont to say, of Mean Ol' Faith's no sex rule. Add to that, they had decided to patrol together again, because they really wanted as much time together as they could squeeze in before they left for Sunnydale. And as Faith always would say, Slaying makes you hungry, and horny. Oh…boy. They were eating a lot during those weeks.

Needless to say, when the day came to go, both were more than a little edgy. Every bit of the bike that wasn't going to be sat upon or wasn't rolling had something tied to it. They looked like a gypsy caravan that had been gone thru a metal crusher. Add to that, they both were wearing packs, and it was a sight to behold. They had both decided they wanted one last night together, so instead of the direct route to Sunnydale, they took the scenic route, looking for a nice little place to camp. They only had sleeping bags, no tent(where the heck would it fit?). But they were young and in love, so it really didn't matter.

As they were getting ready to leave, Buffy looked at Faith. She felt kinda sad, because this was a whole new life they were going to… one they wouldn't be together in. She saw Faith looking like she was ready to jump out of her skin. Despite the " no kissing" rule, Buffy just couldn't help herself. She grabbed Faith's jacket, pulled her close, and gave her a deep, deep kiss. At first, Faith resisted, but her own will was a bit on the weak side. Before either of them knew it, the kiss had deepened to tongues. The spark they generated there would have been enough to light up a small neighborhood. They finally broke the kiss, and both looked a bit sheepish. They got on the bike, and motored away.

~~&~~&~~&~~&~~&~~&~~&~~&~~

During the ride north, Buffy noticed how tense Faith was. She couldn't ride up next to her, because of the packs, but she had her hands on Faith's hips for balance, and could feel how tense her muscles were there. Conversation was mostly one sided, with Buffy doing the talking, and  Faith giving mainly grunts or one word answers. Buffy finally gave up, and just went quiet. She was worried. Faith usually was the talky type, and she had hardly put a sentence together the whole trip. She felt, as much as she could feel, stiff as a board. 

" Duh, Buffy. The girl is leaving L.A. to be with you, and can't be with you. It's hard for her, doing this. She has no friends in Sunnydale, and is gonna have to do like the major work of trying to find a job, and a place to live, and get by until YOU can make up your mind you want her. And she is not even sure THAT is going to happen. And she is gonna meet your mom, which has gotta be freaking her just a little." But something else was eating at her, Buffy could sense it, but not figure out what it was. But Buffy did know that somehow, Faith needed some release from her tensions, or she was gonna start attacking  something. The girl was one big raw nerve.

" Forget this. I don't care what she said about 'no sex'. I'll  take the risk. I'm gonna seduce her, don't care if she gets all pissed off. She needs something to make her feel better, she can't go on like this." Buffy got a small evil smile on her face as she worked out what she was going to do.

They found a nice spot to camp, about an hour outside Sunnydale. It was a small clearing on an overlook, open but still with a sense of privacy. "Totally perfect" Buffy gloated to herself. Quiet, a bit out of the way, and pretty. Yeah. This is gonna be just right.

They decided, rather than burn down the forest trying to cook something out here, to go back to a little café they had passed on the road a few miles back.  They hopped back on the bike, and headed south to the café. When they got there, they secured the packs to the bike, and went in. 

Buffy looked around inside, and was secretly delighted. It must be some little intimate getaway for couples, because the whole place screamed romance. Low lights, candles on the tables, soft music playing in the background. She looked over at Faith, and saw her fellow slayer gulp. She just chuckled. She aint even got a clue what's gonna hit her.

" Buffy, maybe we should find a place less…." Faith began, but Buffy cut her off.

" Faith, honey, it's just dinner. I promise. I won't bite…unless you ask me to" Buffy smiled at Faith, and saw her gulp.

This was gonna be almost too easy, Buffy giggled to herself. Before Faith could protest , she hooked her arm in Faith's, and led her to a table...one that was a bit out of the way, towards the back of the restaurant.

Buffy just poured on the charm. She did every little thing she knew to both relax and stimulate Faith. She took her hand, and started to absently rub her thumb across her palm( yeah, sure, she didn't know what she was doing, right). She would touch faith in little ways, all safe but guaranteed to arouse. She gave her the big eyes. She wet her lips. She caressed Faith's arm with her fingertips. She lightly touched her cheek. All seemingly innocent, all utterly devastating. Then she pulled the trump.

She got up from the table, making sure that Faith noted the little sway in her walk. She went around behind her, and gently began to rub her shoulders.

"B-Buff…what're you doing?" Faith asked, her breathing getting a little heavy.

"Baby, you just look so tense" Buffy breathed in her ear " Just seeing how bad"

She slipped her fingers beneath Faith's collar, and lightly ran the tips over the muscles in her neck " Awww…so tense. Have to take care of this back at camp" She whispered into Faith's ear. Faith felt tingles running all through her.

Buffy slowly let her fingers slide off of Faith, and walked back to her seat, again adding  an accentuated sway to her hips. She chuckled when she picked up how … deeply Faith was breathing.

Faith was sitting in sweet confusion over what Buffy was doing. She knew what she was doing, but the why was escaping her. She tried to fight being aroused by Buffy's little maneuvers, but found it increasingly hard to resist. She was thinking how nice a cold shower would feel right now…maybe ice cubes would do the trick. Just stick me in the freezer, I'll defrost it she thought as Buffy continued to charm her.

" B … stop this, please. It's hard enough being with you and not touching you. This isn't helping" Faith was nearly stammering

"Why is it so wrong to want to touch me, Faith? I won't break" Buffy murmured, taking Faith's hand, and putting it to her cheek.

"B…B….we talked about this. We agreed no … sex until…" But Faith was losing the battle, and she knew it

Buffy turned her cheek, so her lips grazed over Faith's palm…she heard a tiny groan from Faith. She smiled

"No, baby, you said no sex. I merely went along, 'cause I thought you would get upset. I didn't want to argue. But I need to touch you. It hurts not to touch you" Buffy sighed

Faith knew she was losing. She knew her willpower was crumbling. She tried one last time.

"Buffy…we can't. We just can't do this." Faith whispered, weakly

" I need you to touch me, Faith. Don't you want me anymore ?" Buffy felt a tear fall. Her seduction was backfiring. Her own need was burning in her. She knew she needed to be loved and touched, as much as Faith did.

Dammit, B. One more day. One more day, and you probably wouldn't care if I ever touched you again.

But she lost. She knew she had. Her desire, her frustration, her need was too great. And Buffy was too willing to refuse. She sighed, put down money on the table for the meal and tip, and growled " Lets go". She was hot, she was irritated at being manipulated, and angrier with herself for wanting to be manipulated. Her nerves were wrecked, she was one large bundle of emotional need and desire. They made it back to the bike, re-shouldered the packs, and made it somehow to the spot they had picked earlier. Faith didn't know how, cause her brain had stopped working. She was all nerve endings, hormones and lust.

She laid out the sleeping bags, but it was a wasted effort, because Buffy was in her arms, kissing her madly. Their lips seared against each other, their breathing hot and heavy. Faith felt Buffy's mouth open to her, and she thrust her tongue into her, trying to dominate her. Buffy sucked on her tongue, trying to make it go deeper within her mouth. Her hands were tearing at Faiths clothing. She didn't care, she needed her, and she needed her now. This was lust, pure and simple. Tenderness wasn't part of it. They were fighting for control, and were too well matched. Clothing was torn off, the need for skin to skin contact was intense. Their mouths were savage against each other, the pent up desire burning hot, like coal in their loins. They bit and clawed at each other, and fell down on the sleeping bags. They rolled, each trying to get on top. Faith finally had Buffy beneath her. She  smashed her mouth to Buffy's, her tongue demanding entrance. Buffy ran her nails hard down Faiths back, and wrapped her legs around her to pull Faith to her. They lay in abandon, their bodies taking, not giving. Each was biting, and scratching. They ground against each other, the violence increasing in each thrust. Their moans were loud, guttural. Buffy bit Faith's hard nipples, and Faith did the same to Buffy's . They weren't human, but animals in heat. Their moans became louder, the fire in them spreading, melting them together. Their mounds humped and thrust, ground and bucked. They came together, screaming. And still their bodies thrust together, the fire banking, but not dying. Finally, they stopped, and held each other in a hard embrace. Their breathing was heavy, ragged. Their mouths still locked in an intense kiss. Slowly they relaxed into each other, the kissing become more tender. They looked into each other's eyes, and knew … just knew what they needed. Their embrace softened, evolved into cuddling. Buffy nuzzled into Faith's shoulder. Faith gently caressed her back.

Faith slowly began kissing Buffy. She started at her neck and worked down, kissing each little bit of her. She heard Buffy's whimpers and sighs, and was all the more fired up. She gently suckled on her breasts, feeling the nipples respond to her lips. She used her hands to lightly caress her sides and thighs, adding warm streams to Buffy's desire. Gently, with tender care, she kissed lower, finding her tummy and lightly licking her. She found her navel, and rimmed it with her tongue tip, and darted her tongue in and out of it. Buffy's hips moved  under her, her body responding to Faith's tenderness…slowly, Faith worked lower, licking the creases where Buffy's hips joined her pelvis. She straddled Buffy, her face toward Buffy's  mound, her hips towards Buffy's head. She felt Buffy grasp her hips and pull her towards her. Then she felt Buffy's tongue begin to lick her outer lips. She felt her own fires building, as she pressed her tongue into Buffy. But it was tender, and sweet, each tasting the other's nectar. Each using their tongue to gently caress the other's center. Faith found Buffy's Bud, and gently took it in her lips, sucking on it lightly. She put a finger in her lover, and then another, gently massaging her inner lips. She felt Buffy's tongue caressing her, and her thumb was lightly caressing Faith's bud. Slowly, little explosions rocked through them. Tendrils of fire and ice washed through them, and they both gently fell over the edge of orgasm.

They came together, exhausted but happy. Happier than they had been in awhile. They moved under the cover of the sleeping bags, because it was getting cold. They cuddled together, Buffy nuzzling into Faiths chest, her arm across Faith's waist.

Faith was full of conflicting emotions. She knew what happened shouldn't have. It was going to just make things so much harder. So much harder.

~~&~~&~~&~~&~~&~~&~~&~~&~~

Faith woke very early the next morning, and gently disentangled herself from Buffy. She went over to her bag, and took out the envelope containing the money they had made selling their stuff. She added a note to the envelope, then slipped it into one of Buffy's bags. She found her clothing , and started to dress. The sun was coming up in the east. She watched it, but didn't feel joy. Only dread. She got Buffy's clothes together, and brought back to the sleeping bags, so Buffy wouldn't have to hunt for them. Then she lay back down, her face on her hand, and watched Buffy as she slept.

Buffy, in her eyes, was heartbreakingly beautiful when she slept. Her face was like a child's. No cares, no worries, just so innocent. It brought out all the maternal instincts that Faith wasn't aware she had. She wanted nothing more than to protect her and hold her.

But she pushed them back down, because today was going to be hard enough without that.

She brushed stray hairs out of Buffy's face, and gently shook her.  
  


" Baby, time to wake up" Faith whispered in her ear.

Slowly Buffy's eyes opened, and she smiled sleepily at Faith. She reached for a kiss, and captured her lips before Faith could pull back. It was a short kiss, but full of tenderness.

" Can't we stay a little longer" Buffy pleaded softly

" No, honey. I think we both need some breakfast after last night, and we should try to reach your mom's before it gets too late in the morning"

Buffy stretched and yawned , and got out of the bag. Faith smiled. She remembered when Buffy used to be so shy about being naked in front of her. But she was casual about it now. As she dressed, Faith thought again how she looked like a nymph, so small but so beautiful . She just wished this moment would last forever.

Buffy got dressed, and turned to faith, and giggled. " I feel a little icky…but nice icky" She grinned.

Damn, why do you have to be so cute all the damned time?

"Well, you should be able to grab a shower at your mom's house"

"Hmmm…you could grab one with me" Buffy smiled,  a bit mischievously

Faith just smiled.

They rolled up the bags, shouldered the packs, and headed out on the last leg of their journey.

~~&~~&~~&~~&~~&~~&~~&~~&~~

It was about 9 a.m. when they pulled up to the house on Revello Drive. Faith could tell that Buffy was getting increasingly nervous about seeing her mom again, and reassured her repeatedly that her mom was going to be happy to see her. Buffy wasn't so sure. She had left on a bad note, and was afraid her mom was going to be angry still.

Faith parked the bike in the driveway, and help Buffy get her bags unloaded.

" Why don't you go ahead and go up? I'm gonna move the bike so it doesn't block your mom's car"

As Buffy turned to head to the porch, Faith turned the bike. She didn't want to watch her, or she couldn't do it. She started the bike, and roared out of the driveway. She hit the throttle, and started driving off

It took a few seconds for Buffy to realize that Faith wasn't parking. She turned, and saw Faith driving away.

"Faith? FAITH…WAIT….STOP!!!" Buffy dropped her stuff, and started to run after her. She kicked into high gear, trying to catch Faith, but it was too late. She stopped running, and called out as loud as she could " STOP …. PLEASE  DON'T LEAVE ME…STOP!!!" 

But Faith didn't stop or turn around.

Buffy stood there, stunned. Then she just dropped to the ground, and started beating on the ground. She wanted to hurt something, hurt it bad

So it would hurt like she hurt. 

After awhile, she got up, her body slumped. She trudged her way back to her mom's house. She picked up her bags, and went up the steps, and knocked on the door.

~~&~~&~~&~~&~~&~~&~~&~~&~~

Faith felt the tears streaming down her face, but she didn't stop. It took every bit of her will not to stop, not to turn around when she heard Buffy's cries. 

But she knew this was the only way. The only way Buffy could return to her normal life

But she hated it.

And she hated herself.

~~&~~&~~&~~&~~&~~&~~&~~&~~

TBC   
  
  



	13. Chapter 13

Disclaimer: Joss Whedon and Mutant Enemy, Inc. Own them. 'nuff said

Author's Note: Ok, you doubting Thomas' who are counting out Faith. O Ye of little Faith. Lets not write off  Faith and Buffy quite yet, shall we?

Summer of  faith

Chapter 13

~~&~~&~~&~~&~~

And so Buffy and Faith went on with their lives. Separately. 

Buffy made up with her mom. Who after grounding her for life, hugged her daughter because she was so happy to have her back.( don't worry, the grounding was rescinded two weeks later). After some initial awkwardness, she made up with her Scoobies, and they started to hang out together again. Giles, of course, was overjoyed to see her. But, as usual, hid his feelings behind cleaning his glasses.

Buffy was way behind in her studies, and had Snyder after her, sneering how he was going to hold her back from graduation. The gloating delight he felt was soon replaced with chagrin when a very angry Joyce Summers confronted him. She made it clear that she would go to the School Board and have him fired for persecuting her daughter unless she graduated with her class. Snyder, sweating bullets, relented to the point that Buffy had to make up course work and pass the tests. Never underestimate the power of a pissed off mom.

And as it seemed to be Buffy's fate, there was yet another threat to Sunnydale, home of the Hellmouth. Richard Wilkins, Mayor of this fine city, Mr. Wholesome Apple Pie Guy, evidently was secretly a demon who would Ascend to his full powers soon. So on top of everything else, she had to work with Giles and the Scooby gang to find some way to stop him.

Did we forget Angel? She didn't . She found him holed up at the garden mansion. She was a bundle of mixed emotions. On one hand, there was the fact that as Angelus he had tortured and nearly killed her friends, and mom. There was the guilt she felt about how she had been somewhat responsible for unleashing Angelus on the world. And that after he had been gotten his soul back, she had to send him to hell to stop the destruction of the world by Acathla's spell. Add in the fact he had spent 100 years in a hell dimension with a soul, repenting his actions, and the fact that despite all, she still loved him, it made for an emotional wrenching time for the confused teenager.

When the other Scoobies found out that Angel was back, and that Buffy had been secretly… lets say angry is too mild a word for it. But gradually, as they learned about the Hell Dimension, and that his soul was back, and that they could use him in fighting the Mayor, they sort of let him back in. But they all kept a wary eye on him. Trust would not come easy.

So, one would think, that with all that going on, she would get over Faith. That she would begin to let go, put it in the past. One would be wrong. Because, in the night, when she was alone, she would take out Faith's picture. And ask over and over " Why? Why did you leave me? What did I do wrong?" and cry, her heart breaking fresh each time. She didn't know it, but her mother often heard her, and wanted to come comfort her. But knew Buffy would just cover up, not open up to her. She shook her head, and thought to herself " Next time one of my childless friends states how easy being a teenager was, I think I'll smack her one".

~~&~~&~~&~~&~~&~~&~~&~~&~~&~~

Of course, Faith was having a much easier time of it.

She returned to L. A. and found a small room to rent. She went to back to work at the construction company. Not so much that she liked it, but because it kept her busy, kept her from thinking. Everyone noticed she was a lot quieter these days. The old  easy going ,always joking Faith seemed to be gone. But she did her job, very well, so no one complained. They knew better. You don't mess with Iron Faith.

After work, she would go home, shower and change. Then she went out to patrol. It helped to have something to kill. Something to ease the pain. But even that was a mixed blessing, because all too often she would remember patrolling with Buffy, and all the pain came rushing back.

When she was done patrolling, she would go get a drink or two… or six if it was a really bad night. She would make her way home, and sit in the dark, the only light coming in off the street through her window. She would stare at her picture of Buffy, and the tears would come. She cursed herself for falling for her, for wanting her, for needing her. She cursed Buffy for not loving her enough, then beg forgiveness for being stupid. She cursed her life, and for feeling sorry for herself, because Buffy was probably happy now. And then she stopped cursing, and started crying some more.

Weekends were harder. There was no work to distract her. She would go to clubs, go out on the bike, do anything she could think of to distract her. But it didn't really help. She was always back at that picture at night, crying.

Yeah. Teenage life. Easy. Got it.

~~&~~&~~&~~&~~&~~&~~&~~&~~&~~

The first time Faith made her weekend run to Sunnydale, she told herself it was only to check on B, to be sure she was ok. The second time, she convinced herself it was to keep an eye on Angel. She didn't trust Fang, and wanted to be sure he wasn't doing anything to hurt Buffy. After that, she stopped making excuses, and just went.

The guys she worked with at the construction company soon learned two things. A) Faith was real touchy on Mondays. Don't cross her. And B). Don't ask about her weekends. You might get your head torn off.

She would follow Buffy at a distance. She made sure that Buffy wouldn't see her , or notice her. She dressed differently so she would be harder to spot. Anything so that at a casual glance, she wouldn't be recognized.

She would follow Buffy around, observing her. She wanted to be sure that Buffy was happy. She wanted to be sure that she had made the right choice. Ok, Ok, I want to just see B anyway I can, she thought. It was desperate, and sad. But it was all she had.

She watched Buffy as she went on patrol. She would patrol herself, dusting off what few vamps Buffy might overlook. But mostly, she just wanted to watch Buffy at work. She enjoyed watching the older slayer in action. It was like watching a dance, her moves always giving Faith a little thrill. She did her work so skillfully, so casually, so gracefully, Faith at times felt a little jealous. But always, she would follow, and watch.

If Buffy went out with her friends, Faith would follow.  She learned that the only good place in town to hang was the Bronze, and she would try to beat them there. She would stand up on the catwalk, trying to see them come in. When she spotted them, she smiled. Like her buds had arrived. She enjoyed watching Buffy having fun. It made things a tiny bit easier.

Buffy and Willow were with Xander. Xander was being Xander, making noises about all the hot babes in the club, and how he was gonna wow 'em all. Buffy and Willow couldn't resist teasing him. Why was he sitting with them, then, and not out doing the wow? He said hey, I'm with two of the finest honeys here, why mess with success ? They laughed at him, giving him barbs. All of a sudden, Buffy had the feeling she was being watched. She scanned the club, looking for vamps, but didn't sense any. She looked up on the catwalk, but didn't notice any there either. She shook her head, and laughed at herself. She is getting paranoid, now. 

Faith noted Buffy looking around, and left. She didn't want to get caught. She sighed, and found herself wandering in the direction of Revello drive. It was early yet, but she wanted to get set for her favorite pastime these days. Watching Buffy sleep.

That was one of the few pleasures she got anymore. She would wait for Buffy, and when she was sure she was in bed asleep, she would watch her. She loved watching her little angel sleep. She looked so sweet and innocent, so carefree. It often brought up bittersweet memories of them together, but it was worth it.

As she got approached the house on Revello Drive, she was glad she had brought a coat with her. It was a cool winter evening, and it was going to be cold. She looked around, and saw no one. She headed for the tree she hid in, waiting for Buffy to come home. As she was starting to climb the tree, she heard a voice.

" I think you better come down"

~~&~~&~~&~~&~~&~~&~~&~~&~~&~~

She froze. Who…what? 

She looked down, and saw Joyce Summers, her arms crossed, looking up at her

" Did you hear me? I think you better come down from there"

Busted, Faith. Real smart. Why didn't I just wait longer? 

Sighing, Faith climbed down. She was feeling really embarrassed, and really stupid.

Joyce shivered a little, and said, " Its rather cold out tonight. You better come inside. We need to have a little chat."

Faith just stood there, a little confused. She's not calling the cops?

Joyce sighed. " Faith, are you coming?"

Blown away… again. What IS it about these Summer's women that they can do that to her?

Sheepishly, head down, she followed Joyce inside.

"Sit down, Faith. Are you cold? Can I get you a little something to warm you? Tea? Maybe some hot chocolate?"

Faith hadn't had hot chocolate since she was a kid. But she had this craving for it, all of a sudden

"Can I have some chocolate?" she said, in a small quiet voice

Joyce couldn't help smiling. That was Buffy's favorite, too.

She came back a few minutes later with the chocolate, and handed it to Faith. Faith was still trying to figure out what the hell was going on. Here Mrs. Summers catches her climbing her tree, and instead of calling the cops, invites her in. And on top of that, she knows who she is.

" You….you know me?" Is all Faith is able to stammer out.

" Well, Buffy has spoken a lot about you. Well… not everything, but how you two hung out together in L. A. and all. And she has a picture of a dark haired girl up in her room she tries to hide. So, unless you have a twin sister, I have to guess you are Faith from L.A." 

Faith looks at her feet, wondering just how these Summer's women do it.

" So, Faith, can you explain why you are hanging around outside my daughter's bedroom window?"

" Ummm…"

" Maybe then you can explain why my daughter has been miserable since she came from L.A. then?" Joyce gently prods the girl.

Faith puts down the chocolate. " Maybe I should just go, Mrs. Summers. I'm sorry to have been a bother" Faith gets up, and turns to leave.

" Faith? Running isn't going to solve the problem" Joyce gently chides.

Faith stops, and bows her head. " I don't know what to do" 

"Something serious happened between Buffy and you in L.A., didn't it?"

" Y-Y-Yes" 

" And , you brought Buffy home, because you felt that was best?"

Faith nods

" I'm glad you did, Faith. I missed my little girl. But, I don't think she understood why you just took off on her."

"B-but I …." Faith starts, and then stops. She didn't get the note! Oh, my god. She thinks I just took off, was dumping her.

" I left her a note… in her bag" Faith says, a bit bewildered. Why didn't she get it?

"Well… I don't think she has been in those bags since she came home. She just kinda threw them in the closet, as I remember"

Maybe it's for the best. Maybe this will make it easier for her 

" Well… it's not important"

" You really love her, don't you Faith"

"HUH? How do you figure that, Mrs. Summers?" God, how did she know that?

Joyce smiles a little ruefully " I know you all think parents are blind and somewhat stupid, but we see more than you think. Buffy comes back, and is upset and mooning around like she lost her last friend. You're following her around, and hanging out in the tree to watch her sleep. Putting it together isn't too hard, Faith"

Faith can't help grinning. "Put it that way, I guess I should have a big neon sign saying " Lovesick and Stupid" over my head, huh?"

Joyce laughs. " Only if you have a matching one for Buffy"

Faith asks " It doesn't kinda weird you out?"

" Well, Faith, I admit I never really dreamed I would be having a chat in the living room with my daughters girlfriend…I guess, I mean my daughter's girl. But, it's worlds better than a … vampire"

Both women look at each other and say " Angel" neither is happy with the name on their lips.

Joyce rolls her eyes, and Faith just looks down in disgust

" That is why I left her, Mrs. Summers. Because she wasn't over Angel. And … I didn't want her to be with me if she loved someone else"

" Faith, can I give you a piece of advice? Oh, and call me Joyce. Most everyone does"

"Ummm… ok … uh…Joyce" not real comfortable using her first name

" Look, you love my daughter. Ok, I will get used to that. And I'm pretty sure Buffy feels the same. So, I say, fight for her"

" Huh?"

" Don't get all weak and back off. If you want Buffy, show her you mean business, Faith. Fight for her"

" Really" Faith looks hopefully at Joyce.

Joyce nods. " I would much rather have 2 daughters in the family, than …(shivers) …well, you know"

Faith just runs over and gives Joyce a large hug. Joyce is taken aback, but then puts her arms around the girl.

"Thank you" says Faith, " God, Buffy doesn't realize how lucky she is. I would kill to have a mom like you"

Joyce is touched. She gently strokes the young woman's hair.

  
 "I think you better go now, Faith. Buffy will be home any…" Joyce starts, but then hears the key in the door " Go out the back door. I will stall her. Remember what I said, Faith" Joyce says, and moves to intercept Buffy

" Buffy, is that you?" Joyce calls

Faith makes a retreat out the back door. She hops the fence, and is back on the street. She starts walking, and thinking about what Joyce said to her.

" Mom? Are you still awake?" Buffy asks.

" Yes, Dear, I'm awake."

"Oh. Well, I'm going to bed , mom" Buffy says, heading for her room

"Buffy? Wait a minute" Joyce calls to her

"Yeah, mom?" Buffy stops

" Those bags you brought from L.A. When you came home. Did you ever clean them out?"

"uhhh…no" Buffy replies, not liking this.

"Well, young lady. I don't want who knows what growing in your closet. Tomorrow, first thing, I want those bags emptied out, and anything worth saving to be cleaned. Got it?"

"Awww… mom"

"No ' Awww moms'. Just do it, Buffy"

"'K" Buffy stomps up the stairs

Joyce smiles a self satisfied smile. Well, someone has to give this a kick start.

Faith walks to her motorcycle, and her face is set. She has a grin on it, a shit eating grin.

Yeah, fight for her. No more Ms. Wimp here

Watch out world. Faith is BACK!!!

~~&~~&~~&~~&~~&~~&~~&~~&~~&~~

TBC

Finally. Maybe we will see the Faith we know and love . Thanks for reading =)


	14. Chapter 14

Disclaimer: We know the truth. Joss Whedon owns. Mutant Enemy, Inc. owns them. I just borrow them when no one is looking.

Author's note: I think to some minds I have to justify the way I have been portraying Faith to this point. If you  are ok with what I did with her, you can skip this little note. But for those of you who are going 'huh?' This is what I'm seeing. If you don't agree, well that's cool too.

The Faith we know and love was the product of a girl who may have loved, but never had that love returned to her. The closest we can speculate of her having a reciprocal love relationship was with her watcher, and that was a parent/ child relationship. But I suspect she never really had even that love fully  returned to her, and I suspect that had a LOT to do with the way she turned out( i.e., joining the mayor, the revenge thing after, etc.). You note, when she gets someone she feels cares about her( Angel ), she changes. She goes for redemption. She wants to be better

The Faith in my little universe has someone who returned her love…Buffy. I think that took a lot of the edge off her, at least in dealing with emotional issues concerning her love with Buffy. That is why I think she tries to be more understanding. She tries to be noble. I think at heart she really is noble and self sacrificing, but to protect herself has hidden them in a shell of bravado and tough girl . Don't get me wrong. I don't think for a second that Faith is in any way weak. I believe she is a very strong woman, and I hope in subsequent chapters ( I don't know how many yet), we can get to see that side of her. Some of that bravado and tough girl is on the way, never fear.

Anyway, I hope that makes it a little clearer why I have been portraying Faith the way I have been. If not, they're passing tomatoes out at the front counter. Again, thanks for reading, and hope you enjoy =)

Ps. I know that the title of this piece is a bit of a misnomer now. I originally planned for this to be a summer romance thing. But, ack, it became more. 

Summer of faith

Chapter 14

~~&~~&~~&~~&~~

Buffy had been dreading doing this.

When Faith just up and left her, she had thrown the bags in the closet. She hadn't wanted to clean them out. She didn't want to be reminded even more of Faith. It was bad enough trying to keep out of her mind constantly. Trying to keep busy enough that she didn't have time to think of her. But it never really worked.

Buffy:

I see her everywhere. All sorts of things remind me of her. I see some girl on the street with brown wavy hair, and she is there. I see someone give a flirty smirk, and I see hers. I see a single rose, and I get stupid. I can't even eat Red Vines now, cause it makes me sad. Stupid me, I keep her picture, and every night I take it out and try to ask her why , why , why did she just leave me? I never get an answer, and I just get upset.

I thought she understood. I really thought that we would come here, and work this out together. That last night, when we made love, it was…damn, just so good, so sweet, and so special. I thought for sure there were real feelings there on both sides. I guess I was wrong. Really, I guess I was unfair. How can I expect her to get what was happening to me, when I didn't get it myself? But, I thought she wanted to try. I guess I was wrong.

The funny thing is, I'm finding that now that I'm back, that I have been with Angel again, I don't feel the same way about him I used to feel. I'm not saying I don't have affection for him. But it's not the passion, the love I felt for him before. I guess it was the shock of him being back, learning he was alive, that made me think I still felt that. But, what he did to my family, my friends and to me just showed me a side to him that I can't accept. That cruel side. I know, I know…soulessness. No soul. But the soul isn't the only thing that makes you up. That cruelty is still there behind that soul, and it really gives me a big case of the wiggins. I have known evil people with souls. So having a soul is no guarantee that the cruelty won't come out again.

That is the difference between them, and I was too blind to see it. Don't get me wrong. Faith can have a mean streak. But that meanness was defensive. She only gets mean when someone hurts her. And she is only mean to the point she was hurt. She doesn't torture people with it. She doesn't get pleasure from it. She is only striking back.

Well, Buffy, maybe someday you will be smart enough to realize when you got a good thing, and don't throw it in the trash. I better get to it, be done with it. 

~~&~~&~~&~~&~~&~~&~~&~~&~~&~~

Buffy began to take things out of the bags. She would stop, and smell things, trying to catch a little bit of Faith's scent. It was a clean smell, like soap, but with a hint of spice. Occasionally she found it, and would just hold it to her for a bit, feeling Faith in the garment. Then she came upon the circlet that Faith had given her. That first night they had been together. And she put it on, and rubbed the little blue stone. And the tears just came again. She sniffed, and cursed herself. 'Dammit , Buffy, just get to it, and do it. Quit doing this. You'll never finish it this way'. Out of frustration, she just overturned the bag and dumped out the contents. On top was an envelope. Huh? What's this? She opened it, and found a couple of hundred dollars, and a note. She read the note:

_B,_

_I know right now you are really pissed with me. You think I dumped you . You're probably thinkin' I don't care about you, but nothin could be more wrong._

_I know as long as I'm  hangin around, you can't resolve this Angel thing. Hey, I'm trying to understand it. I don't, really. But I guess there must be something there if you love him so much.  I know what it's like to love someone with all your heart, all your soul. That is how I feel about you, B. It's real new to me, B. Never felt like this before. You know my motto: Get in, Get some, and Get out. Well, I got in, and I got some. But I can't get out, cause …I love you, B. No matter what, that's not gonna change._

_But you gotta make a choice B, and me being there isn't gonna make it easier for you. If you really love this Angel, well…then I don't have you anyway, and I already lost. But I'm hopin' you will see that I'm the right choice for you. I'll do whatever I can to make you happy, you know that. If that means giving you up, I guess I'm gonna have to accept that._

_But I don't want to give you up. So don't get that idea. I want you forever, B. You're my girl. Don't forget that. Doin' this has been the hardest thing I ever had to do. But I had to, cause I knew if I hung around, and I saw you with him, I would go nuts. And I just couldn't take it. I'm not that strong. _

_I'm sorry this letter isn't better. But you know me and schooling stuff. They never built a school I couldn't bust outta. It's not all fancy, but it's what I feel. I love you B, don't forget it._

_All my love, _

_Faith_

_Ps: Left you the money we made on selling our stuff. Not much there, but thought maybe you could use it to get something nice for yourself. I wanted to, but I figured you might figure it all out if I did that. So, ya know, get something that reminds you of me, so maybe you can think of me when you look at it? Kinda stupid, I know. Love ya Baby --- Faith_

Buffy felt the tears well up in her; she also felt her anger rising. 

Damn it, damn it, damn it, Faith. Why couldn't you have been just a little less noble? A little less self sacrificing? You're long gone now, and I don't have a clue where you are. Great, just swell. Grrrrr. If I didn't love you so damn much, I would punch you silly. Hell, I might do it anyway. Now what, Faithy? How do I tell you I WANT YOU BACK??? You might as well have dumped me, Faith. It woulda been easier than this. Now I know how you feel, what you did, and I have no way to crawl back to you on hands and knees and beg forgiveness. DAMN YOU TO HELL, FAITH DeMARCO

Awww… poop.

Buffy just sat there, staring at the letter.

~~&~~&~~&~~&~~&~~&~~&~~&~~&~~

Rupert Giles was just settling down to do some research. It had been a long day at school, what with his normal duties as the librarian, and then the situation with the Mayor's ascension. And it was particularly frustrating because they were still having problems finding out about this ascension, what it meant, and how they could stop it. 

Then he had the problem of his slayer. She was distracted, and that wasn't helping matters any. She had been seeing Angel again, and he was really not happy with that. Not after what Angel had done to them, and especially him. He still had the scars from the torture, and he had killed the woman he loved. He had let Angel back in only because they needed everybody they could get to fight the mayor. But he wasn't happy about it.

And something else had Buffy's attention. Something that she wouldn't talk about. Something that had happened when she was in L.A. . He had tried to get her to talk about it, but she just denied that anything was wrong, and would change the subject. He sighed in frustration, and started to read the book before him

At that moment there was knocking on his door. Banging, really. Controlling his frustration, he got up to answer his office door.

When he opened it, he had a bit of a surprise. Standing in front of him was a girl, about 16-17…close to Buffy's age, with dark wavy hair. But this girl must be the polar opposite of Buffy. She was dressed in tight leather pants, boots, and a tight fitting maroon t. The second thing he noticed was the smirk on her face, never a good sign. But what really captured his attention were her eyes. They were dark brown, and looked 20 years older than the rest of her. She had seen a lot in her short life. Probably, most of it unpleasant. He noted that while he was sizing her up, she was sizing him up.

" Can I help you?" Giles asked, a little put off by her

" You must be Giles?" Faith stated, more than asked

" I'm Rupert Giles"

"Faith" Faith stuck out her hand

Giles took her hand politely, and noted she had a pretty strong grip

" So, How can I help you…Miss…?" 

" Faith is fine, G-man…you don't mind if I call you that do ya?" Faith smirked

"Hmm. I prefer Mr. Giles" Giles replied

"Yeah, But you look like a G-man. Anyway, I understand you could use some help?" 

" If you are looking for employment, miss, you should come back in the morning and check with the main office.."

"Not that kinda help, G-man. I'm talking help with a certain demony mayor ascension ?"

" I'm afraid I don't know what you mean" Giles replied, looking a little startled.

" Oh, yes you do. Demon Ascension. Mayor Wilkins. Here?" Faith grinned at him. 

" Miss, I'm afraid that you have made a mis…" But Faith cut him off

" Let's cut the crap, G-man. You need help, I'm here to provide it. I'm a slayer"

"Indeed , miss? And what is a slayer?" Giles is beginning to get a bit worried
    
    " Oh, for god's sake 'In every generation there is a Chosen One. She alone will stand against 
    
    the vampires, the demons and the forces of darkness. She is the Slayer.' Happy now?"
    
    " Who are you?" Giles asked, genuinely puzzled
    
    " Faith. Faith DeMarco. I was called after Kendra died." She replies, and tells him the name of her Watcher. " I was adopted by my watcher at age 12. I trained for 3 years before I was called. I saw my watcher killed before my eyes" she finishes, her voice low
    
    " Why haven't I heard of you before now?" Giles asked
    
    "Because, for the last couple of years, it has been "Have stake, will travel". I have been on the run from a vampire named Kakistos. But he is no longer a threat." She decided it probably a good idea not to mention Buffy.
    
    " I'm still…" But before he can finish that, Faith is on him, has him by the lapels with a stake pointed at his heart
    
    " Need another demonstration?" She grins at him
    
    " I think you have made your point" Giles gently pushes away the tip of the stake." So, why are you here?"
    
    " Word gets around. Figured you could use a hand with this Demon Mayor guy"
    
    " You realize there is another slayer in Sunnydale already?"
    
    "So I heard. So?"
    
    "Well, you will have to meet her. See if you two can work together. Also, I need to contact the Watcher's council, to get you a watcher"
    
    " Ummm…isn't that what you do? Watcher?" Faith asks
    
    "Yes, but it's… well, unprecedented, having two slayers."
    
    "So? Let do the unexpected. You be my Watcher"
    
    " I'm afraid that is not my decision" Giles protested
    
    " Actually, it is. Cause if you call those bunch of creeps, I'm outta here"
    
    " I'm sorry, but that is just not possible" He replies
    
    " Ok, G-man. Your call." Lightly taps his cheek. " We coulda worked nice together" She turns to leave.
    
    Shit, now what? Can't hang around here after this. Damn.
    
    "Wait!" Giles is over a barrel. He really needs the help. " Ok, we will try it on a trial basis, at least"
    
    Faith smiles. Hook, line and sinker. Perfect. She turns back to Giles.
    
    " Good call, G-man. So, where can a girl bunk in this town?"

~~&~~&~~&~~&~~&~~&~~&~~&~~&~~
    
    We are in the kitchen of the home at 1650  Revello Drive. Joyce and Buffy Summers are sitting at the kitchen table, eating dinner, when the phone rings. Buffy jumps to answer it, but Joyce restrains her.
    
    "You eat, dear. I'll get that" Joyce says, rising to get the phone.
    
    "Hello? Oh, yes, hello Mr. Giles. Buffy is right here. Did you need to speak to her?" 
    
    "Oh…you need to speak to me then? I see. Ok, Well, how can I help you?"
    
    " I see… another slayer in town? Really? Oh… and she needs a place to stay?"
    
    Buffy freezes mid forkful. Slayer? Oh, God…. Faith? HERE? What?
    
    " Oh, I see. Poor dear. Well, sure I'm sure we can put her up for awhile. Yes…"
    
    Buffy panics. She starts waving her arms at her mom, and shaking her head NO
    
    " Sure,  bring her by. We are eating dinner. You're both welcome to stay, of course" Buffy is frantically waving NO, no, NO
    
    Joyce covers the phone " Buffy, what is it?"
    
    " Mom. Do you think it's a good idea? I mean, we don't know this girl…." Buffy begins, but is cut off
    
    " Buffy Anne Summers. I'm ashamed of you. The girl is new in town, and has nowhere to go. We have the spare bedroom. She can sleep there"
    
    " But, Mom…" 
    
    " No buts, young lady. She is coming over. So, when you're done, I want you to make up the guest room."
    
    Buffy grumbles under her breath, but knows it's useless. Maybe she can bluff her way out of it
    
    " I gotta patrol, mom. You know that"
    
    " Patrolling can wait half an hour. No arguments"
    
    Buffy rolls her eyes, and concedes defeat. Maybe if I hurry, I can slip out before Faith gets here.
    
    " Oh, and I want you to be here when they get here. So I guess patrolling will have to wait a little longer"
    
    Damn, damn, damn!
    
    Joyce returns to the phone. "It'll be no problem, Mr. Giles. We can put her up. Ok, then, we will see you soon. Goodbye"
    
    Buffy has a feeling this is gonna be a long night.

~~&~~&~~&~~&~~&~~&~~&~~&~~&~~

Buffy is upstairs, finishing up the guest room, when the doorbell rings

Damn. Ok, Buff. Play it cool. Act like you don't know her. No big. She will play along, I'm sure.

Buffy goes downstairs, wondering if she can make the backdoor before her mom can stop her…but it's too late, cause she is opening the front door.

" Oh, Hi. Mr. Giles." Joyce is a bit startled to see Faith standing there, smiling at her. But Faith gives her a wink, and Joyce plays along

" You must be the new slayer? I didn't get your name?"

" Hi, Mrs. Summers. My name is Faith. Faith DeMarco. Pleased to meet you" Faith extends her hand.

" Please come in. This is my daughter, Buffy" Joyce invites them in

" Oh, no need to introduce me, Mrs. Summers. Me n B go way back, don't we B?" Faith smirks

"Indeed?" Joyce and Giles say simultaneously. Joyce smiles to herself secretly.

"Oh yeah. Back to L.A.  Me and B killed Kakistos together, right B?" Faith is grinning wide now, enjoying Buffy's discomfort.

" Hey, Faith" Buffy's tone is flat.

Buffy wonders why the earth doesn't open and swallow you up when you want it to?

She was right. It's gonna be a long night.

~~&~~&~~&~~&~~&~~&~~&~~&~~&~~

TBC

Heh, heh, heh. Lets see Buffy get outta this one.


	15. Chapter 15

Disclaimer: I would like to thank Joss Whedon for creating these characters, and for Joss and Mutant Enemy Inc for looking the other way while I use them.

Author's note: Ok, not much in the way of notes. Let's just see what happens.

Summer of faith

Chapter 15

~~&~~&~~&~~&~~

"Oh yeah. Back to L.A.  Me and B killed Kakistos together, right B?" Faith is grinning wide now, enjoying Buffy's discomfort.

" Hey, Faith" Buffy's tone is flat.

Buffy walks down the stairs slowly. It's very clear that she is so not wanting to be here right not. A hell dimension is looking real good to her right now.

"Buffy, why didn't you mention meeting Faith to me when you got back?" Giles queried Buffy, a little put out.

  
" I do remember you talking about a Faith you met in L.A, Dear" Joyce chimes in, " But you never said she was a slayer. How nice for you, dear. Now you have someone you can patrol with"

"Buffy, you must have realized how important this is" Giles continues, " I can't understand why you would keep this a secret …" Giles is interrupted by Faith.

"Well, B n me had a little falling out in L.A. Giles. So maybe she didn't want to think about it" Faith covers

" I would still like an explanation" Giles looks at Buffy.

" Ummm…well…uhhh" Buffy stammers, trying to think of something. She sees Faith watching her, with a cocked eyebrow.

Buffy figures best defense is run like hell.

" I gotta go patrol. We can talk later. I'm already late" Buffy starts to head for the door

" I'll come with" Faith cheerfully adds

Buffy turns back, and gives Faith a look. Daggers are not as sharp as her look.

" No, Faith, you stay. Get settled in" Her tone is flat, with an edge.

" Aw, c'mon B. Just like old times," Faith is smirking a little, but catches the look.

" No. stay. Faith" Buffy has her don't screw with me tone 

"Buffy, I think it's a good idea if you take Faith with you. She is new here, be good for her to get familiar with the area" Giles is using a firm tone. He is still a bit angry Buffy didn't tell him about Faith.

" I agree, Dear. I think it's a great idea" Joyce adds, giving Faith a little wink. Faith smiles.

" Oh, and another thing, Buffy. I think we need to have a little talk about this" Giles adds.

Buffy is backed to the wall, but can see no escape. She looks like she just swallowed bile.

"Fine. C'mon if you are comin'." Buffy huffs out before anyone can stop her.

The other three look at each other. Faith just kinda grins, shrugs her shoulders, and follows Buffy out.

~~&~~&~~&~~&~~&~~&~~&~~&~~

Buffy is striding forward quickly. She is looking neither left nor right, and definitely not behind her. She hears Faith calling after her, but she just ignores it.

" B. … Hey, B. … Wait up" Faith calls out. She breaks into a trot, and finally catches up to the blonde slayer.

" Hey, B. C'mon, talk to me, B." Faith says. She trots in front of the slayer, trotting backwards. " Aw, B., you gotta talk to me sometime."

Buffy's eyes are greenish-blue… her slayer eyes. Her mouth is a hard line. She barks at Faith" Wanna bet?"  and then changes direction to leave faith behind.

Faith changes direction to follow Buffy. " Dammit, B. c'mon. Wait up" But Buffy just keeps going.

The patrol is mostly quiet… and that doesn't mean that there were no vampires. The two women didn't speak a word to each other unless absolutely necessary. Mostly it was Faith playing catch-up with Buffy.

They finally came over a rise, and spotted a group of vamps stalking a potential target. Without a word, Buffy threw Faith a stake. Faith caught it without even looking. They split up and circled the vamps.

" Don't you boys know it isn't safe to walk around the cemetery at night? You never know what you will run into" Buffy mocks the vamps.

" Hey B"

"Yeah?"

"Looks like they are having a party, and didn't invite us"

"Guess we'll have to crash it then, huh?"

With that, the two slayers take on the vamps.

Even not speaking to each other, angry at each other, the two slayers are in sync. It's almost eerie to watch. Faith kicks a vamp in the chest, who goes flying. He lands at Buffy's feet. She casually stakes him as he attempts to rise. Another comes at her, who she shoulder tosses on to his back, and quickly stakes him . Faith sweep kicks one vamp, and he is down. She brings down her stake, and he is Hoover ready. Another, behind her, tries to grab her. Faith sidesteps him, kicks him in the butt, and he flies directly into Buffy's outstretched stake. The other two, seeing the carnage take off quickly.

Faith gives Buffy a smile and a thumbs up. Buffy just nods, and turns to leave. 

Faith has had enough

"Buffy, STOP!!!"

Buffy halts. She is standing rigid, her fists clenched. She has her back to Faith

"Buffy, talk to me. You gotta talk to me" Faith demands.

Buffy slowly turns, and her face is … lets say I wouldn't want to be Faith right now

" Like you talked to me?" She sneers. " I thought you liked the silent treatment. You were so good at it."

"B, that's not fair" Faith protests." And we talked after"

"Not fair?" Buffy's voice is steel. " Not FAIR? How about lying to me , Faith? Was that fair? Cause that is what you did. You didn't talk to me, you lied to me! Made me think we're gonna move up here, and work this out. And then, what do you do? You dump me on my mom's front porch, and take off. Not a word, not a goodbye, not a fuck you, Buffy. Just take off. So, don't come at me with not fair!"

Faith is pissed. " Are we gonna talk about lying? How about you and those letters? How about you and Angel. What was that? Looks like lying to me"

"That's different!" Buffy is defensive.

" How is that different?" Faith aint buying it.

" I was trying to protect you. So you wouldn't get hurt. I was trying to figure it all out."

" How about , we share things. Troubles. That's what couples do, right? But did you share this? Hell, no. You just hide it away, hoping I won't notice. Well, clue time, B. Didn't work. It hurt. It hurt lots!"

"So, you decided to "hurt back" then? That it? Lie to me, tell me you are reaching out, we're gonna work this out, then dump me. Well…you'll be happy to know, it worked. It hurt loads, too!"

Faith, quieter "What about that last night before Sunnydale. Didn't that tell you anything?"

" How the hell would I know? What was that? A Good Bye Fuck? A …It's been swell but I'm dumping you Fuck?"

" I didn't start that" Faith's tone, still quiet, but getting an edge. " You started it. Doing all that stuff. Lucky we made it back to the fucking campground, I was so horny. What was that about, anyway?"

Buffy, quieter " You were so tense, so upset looking. I wanted to make you feel better"

Faith, losing it " So, it was a Pity fuck?  A Poor faith, I'm gonna dump you fuck, so one last time fuck?"

Buffy getting an edge back in her voice, " So we're back to that? You dump me before I dump you? How mature, Faith. Really mature!"

" I wrote you a goddamn letter. Didn't you read it? You CAN read, right?"

"Oh, yeah. I read it. Months after the fact. After I had been tearing my heart out over you. The letter." Buffy gets sarcastic, "The Noble Faith, giving it all up so " I could be free to make a decision"; how much you loved me. Blah, blah , blah. Load of crap is what it was."

Faith, quietly. " I meant every word I wrote."

Buffy ignores her, and plows on, " Then you put that money in there. Made me feel like some cheap bimbo. God, what were you thinking, anyway? Only thing I saw was either you didn't give a crap, or you were scared. So…"

Buffy moves right up into Faith's face "… which was it, Faith? Didn't you care? Or were you scared? WHICH?"

Faith yells at her " SCARED!!!" then she growls at her "Of how much I fucking love you" 

Before Buffy can react, Faith pulls her close and kisses her hard. She then pushes her away, and turns to storm off.

" No , you don't" Buffy Growls " NO you DON'T GODDAMN YOU" She flies at faith, and punches her in the back.

Faith turns around, startled. Her eyes are wide. She narrows her eyes, and smirks at Buffy.

" Is that it, B? Wanna fight? C'mon, B." Faith sneers." Lets go. Lets do it!" Faith starts to push Buffy.

Buffy grabs Faith's arm, and flips her over her shoulder. Faith lands on her butt.

"Nice one B. How about this?" Faith does a leg sweep, and Buffy lands on her back. Faith straddles her, and starts slapping her. She doesn't want to hurt her, just piss her off. Buffy brings her legs up together, forcing Faith to fly over her head and face first into the grass. 

Both slayers spring to their feet. They start circling each other. Finally they start in earnest. But each is so synced, can feel what the other is going to do , that the majority of punches and kicks are blocked. It's more like watching a dance than a fight. Finally, by fluke, Buffy lands a punch on Faith's face, slightly cutting her lip. It starts to bleed.

" Nice shot, B. Didn't see that coming" Faith rubs her mouth.

Buffy approaches her." Faith, I'm sorry , I …" But Faith sweep kicks her, landing her on her butt.

" Like you didn't see that comin'" Faith walks off, and sits down, turned away from Buffy.

Buffy gets up, and approaches her. " Faith, I…." But Faith cuts her off

" Fuck off, B. Just leave me alone" Faith growls at her

Buffy retreats. She feels her frustration rising again

"Fine, I'll leave you alone. But I wasn't the one who ran away. I wasn't the one who came back. Worming their way into my house. That was you. Why didn't you just stay gone, Faith? WHY? WHY DIDN'T YOU?" Buffy screams at her, turns and runs off.

Faith starts to get up to run after her, then sits back down.

Damn

She gets up, to walk back to the Summer's house. But her anger is still hot inside her. She wants to kick something. She sees a grave marker, and goes and kicks it over. But she hurts her foot doing it.

Damn , damn , damn.

Tired, discouraged, and more than a little sore, Faith limps her way back to the summer's house.

~~&~~&~~&~~&~~&~~&~~&~~&~~

TBC

Thanks for reading . Reviews are welcome =)


	16. Chapter 16

 Disclaimer: You betcha. Joss owns 'em, I just write about em

Author's note: Just to be clear, from my perspective. There are no bad guys( except those clearly marked as such) here and no good guys here. So no booing when either Buffy or Faith comes onscreen. Just two young women dealing with a(some) highly charged emotional issue(s). However, you can throw tomatoes at the author  =)

Summer of faith

Chapter 16

~~&~~&~~&~~&~~

Buffy wakes up, sniffing.

Bacon? Is that Bacony goodness?  

But it's Thursday. We don't do that on Thursday. Mom never fixes this stuff except on weekends. What's going on?

Buffy throws on a robe, and heads downstairs to investigate.

She heads into the kitchen, and stops in disbelief. Faith is dressed, and running around cooking breakfast. Pancakes, eggs, bacon (yum). Toast, juice, the whole breakfasty thing. Buffy stands there, with her mouth open. She doesn't know what to make of it.

"Mornin, B.. Go sit. I will bring you some breakfast." Faith smiles. She has a bruise on her chin and cheek, and her lip is a little swollen

Oh, god, look at her. I really hit her last night. Damn.

"Faith, I…" Buffy begins

" Go sit , B. We'll talk out there. I'm almost done here, anyway"

Buffy exits the kitchen, and sits. She feels about 1" tall at the moment. After what she did last night, Faith is making her breakfast. Making her AND her mom breakfast. Well, Buffy, aren't you just so proud of yourself now? Buffy tries, but she can't quite reach her foot to her butt to kick herself. She sits, and Faith comes in the room.

Faith sets down eggs, bacon, and pancakes etc. for everyone to reach. She then finds a chair, and sits across from Buffy.

Buffy kinda goes pink, and stares at her plate.

"Gee, B. I can't see what is so interesting about your empty plate. Why not put something on it and eat?" Faith grins, and winces a little. " Ya know, B? You got a hell of a right there"

"Faith? Why are you being so nice to me when I was such a bitch to you last night?" Buffy asks in a low voice.

"Because, little B, I didn't come back here to fight with you." Faith says, serving herself. " Hey, girlfriend, this is self serve, ya know? I'm not puttin' it on your dish. And if you don't eat, I'm gonna be totally pissed." Buffy puts some food on her plate, and then stares at it.

" Oh, for god's sake, Buffy. We had a fight. Deal with it. Ya know, that happens with people who love each other. Get over it, and eat something"

Buffy looks up, hopefully. " You don't hate me?" 

Faith looks at her like she is crazy " Hate you? No, Stupid, I love you"

Buffy looks around, a little concerned. " Shhh… Faith, keep it down. My mom…"

Faith says casually " Your mom already knows, Buffy"

Buffy, shocked " WHAT????"

Faith chuckles " Buffy, you really GOTTA learn that people aren't as totally clueless as you think" 

" Thank you, Faith. I appreciate that" Joyce Summers walks in the room. " My, did you do this?"

" Yes , ma'am, Mrs. S, wanted to make something for my favorite women" Faith grins, and winces

Buffy is sitting stunned. She is so totally not believing what she is hearing. And moreover, she wonders what Twilight Zone episode she wandered into?

"Faith… you're hurt! How did this happen?" Joyce comes over and looks at Faith's face.

Faith covers, " Well, some vamp and I had a disagreement as to where my jaw and his fist should be. Don't worry, you should see him…wait, you can't. He's dust."

Joyce looks at Faith, looks at her daughter, noting she is finding her eggs especially interesting, looks at Faith again, and says "Ok, Faith. Remember that little chat we had about cluelessness?"

Faith gets a rueful look on her face. Why can't I ever lie to these women? " Ok, Buffy and I had a little … disagreement last night"

Buffy finally wakes from her stupor

"Wait a minute. Mom, you know? About us?" Joyce just rolls her eyes

"Yeah…you're mom caught me climbing your tree last month"

"Tree? Last month? Here?" Buffy feels her brain is on a merry-go-round. Someone call Rod Serling, I want out of this episode.

Faith blushes, and starts finding her plate fascinating, " I used to climb the tree out front so I could look in on you while you were sleeping" Faith admits, in a low voice. " Your mom busted me one evening"

Watching me sleep? That's so sweet…wait a minute…

"Hey, how…why didn't anyone clue me in? That you were here a month ago?"

"Because, my dear delightful and slightly dense girls, neither of you were ready at that time to be clued in. Took dear old dumb mom to get the ball rolling" Joyce answered. " Now, I'm hungry, the food looks good. I'm going to grab a plate, and head for the kitchen so you two can talk."

"No need, Mrs. S, me n B are gonna take a little trip to the back porch to have a talk. You sit and enjoy. Nice to know someone likes my cooking" Faith gives Buffy a look." Aren't we, B?"

Miss clueless gets a clue and nods." Ya. We'll be on the porch, mom"  Buffy says. They both get up to go.

" Oh, and girls? No fighting in the backyard. Ok?" Joyce chuckles

" Mom!" Buffy is mortified, but Faith just chuckles.

Buffy wonders when her mom got so smart? Damn, makes things a whole lot more complicated.

The girls sit on the porch, and are quiet for awhile. Then Faith starts the ball rolling.

"Ok, B, before you think I'm some kinda saint here, I want you to know I'm still somewhat pissed at you about last night. Granted, I said some pretty nasty things too, but I didn't go all nuclear on you. You started that. Now, would you like to explain to me why you got so mad?"

" Well, Faith. You lied to me. You dumped me here. I think I'm never going to see you again. Then, you come back , merry as you please, through Giles, no less. And then you put me on the hot seat last night . Geeze, I gotta talk about this with Giles too. Damn. So, you just managed to get all my buttons pushed, and I just totally lost it last night. I'm sorry, I said some pretty hurtful stuff. But it was how I felt, ya get it?"

" Ok, I get it. But remember, little B, you lied to me first. You shut me out of something that was important to both of us. To our relationship. And that really hurt big. Like you couldn't trust me to not go weird. And I admit, I did go weird, but not for the reason you thought. But because it felt like YOU didn't care for ME! And I was stupid in love with you. I thought I was gonna lose you. I didn't know what the hell to do. But I knew this. I needed YOU to realize that I was an important part of your life. And that so wasn't happening. So I did a really stupid thing. I brought you home and left you, hoping you would read my letter and understand what I was doin' But I was too stupid to see I was on the wrong course. Took your mom to straighten me out. I didn't want to lose you to some dead boy. I wanted you! I need to fight for you. And that is why I came back. And no, I just couldn't come up to the front door and ask" Can Buffy come out and play?" 'Cause Dammit, B. You're MY girl, not some fang boy's girl. He had his chance, and HE blew it big time. My turn now! I'm not letting you go without a big fight, do you get it?"

Buffy is secretly pleased, but one thing bothers her, and she isn't letting Faith off the hook about it. " Look, Faith. I'm not your and Angel's ping-pong ball, to be tossed around to whoever wins the serve. I'm my own 'girl' and  * I * choose who I'm with. Not you, not Angel. Clear?"

"Fine, B. But CHOOSE. Not fair, so not fair to let us twist in the wind while you decide eeny, meeny, miney, moe. Oh, and a tip? Choose the one WITH a heartbeat"

Buffy arches a brow. "And that would be?" gives Faith a sidelong glance, and giggles

Faith gives her a slap on the arm and growls at her.

Buffy gets a little shy. " Is this the part where we kiss and make up?"  She looks at her feet

Faith grins " Uh, yeah…but carefully, ok? My mouth feels like hamburger"

"Aw, poor baby" Buffy giggles, and gives her a tiny little kiss on the lips.

"Oh, and Buffy? That's all you get, kisses, until you tell Fang to take a hike. No other Faithy goodness for you, otherwise"

" His name is Angel. Do you have to call him Fang?"

"Fine. Dead boy then. Whatever. But no kidding, and no repeats of the café thing, either!"

Buffy nods, but she has her " We'll see about that" look.

"Ok, give me another kiss then" Faith says

Buffy does, and at that moment hears

"Well, about time you two" Joyce says. " I'm off to work. One of you cleans up the kitchen before you leave. And don't forget Buffy…school day?"

Faith Blushes.

Buffy blushes "Aw GEEZE Mom! 'K, fine. Bye"

Joyce leaves.

"'K, B. you get ready for school, I get you there on the bike. Then I'll come back and do the dishes, and see if I can find some job around so I can make a little money. Don't want to sponge off of you and your mom. I like your mom."

"Yeah, for a mom, she's not half bad"

" Now scoot" Faith says. She watches Buffy go in

Hey, said I wouldn't touch. No rule about looking, she chuckles to herself.

She follows Buffy in , and closes the door.

~~&~~&~~&~~&~~&~~&~~&~~&~~

TBC.

Norwalker  deftly dodges tomatoes as the audience screams " Sell out!" and " Hey, where did that come from ? !"

Thanks for reading, anyway  =)  


	17. Chapter 17

Disclaimer: If  Joss Whedon or anyone from Mutant Enemy, Inc. is reading this: Honest, guys, I'm just borrowing them. I'll put 'em back nice and neat in their boxes when I'm done… ok?

Author's Note: Ok, I'm not going to try to justify the last chapter. It was the way I saw things working out. Since I'm writing this fiction, I guess that you could say it's the author's license. Or I got a sudden attack of the happys. Or, you have entered a doorway to the mind….Next stop… the Twilight Zone

I should make another point. Thought this story is continuing into season 3, I'm not going to try to rewrite the entire season or even whole episodes into it. I will have some interaction with some of the episodes, but essentially this is AU at this point. So if you were looking for involvement directly in like Band Candy, or others, sorry . Not happening.

Summer of faith

Chapter 17

~~&~~&~~&~~&~~

Buffy stood in front of Sunnydale High. She watched Faith pull away, and continued watching her until she turned out of sight. Her mind was whirling over the events of the last 12 hours or so, and she was in a bit of a daze. Her tongue touched her lips, and she could still taste Faith's lips on hers. And she still wondered when that old guy from The Twilight Zone was gonna step out of the bushes and talk about all of this.

She shook off her confusion, and turned towards the school steps. As she approached, she saw Willow and Xander  waiting for her. Willow looked a little puzzled and worried: Xander…well… he looked like Xander.

" Hey, guys" Buffy greeted her friends cheerfully. Somehow, she felt cheerful this morning.

" Buffy, you're late. You know you gotta make up a lot of work yet to graduate on time" Willow blurted out, but that wasn't really was on her mind.

" Hey, Buffster. Who's the new hottie you were with?" Xander never fails to get right to the point. 

Buffy smiled. She has to agree with Xander(a frightening thought).Faith's nothing, if not a hottie. And leave it to Xander to speak of it first.

" That's Faith. She's new in town." Was all that Buffy had to say.

"So, Buffy, what? Is she like going to be going to school here?" Willow asked. Her curiosity about this new girl was killing her.

They start walking to class as Buffy replies:

" I don't think so, Will. Faith and School are like those 3 things that don't mix together well…Oil, water…(she puzzles it a moment) and that other thing that doesn't mix well"

"So what's her sitch, Buff?" Xander asks, wondering how he might be able to hit on the new girl. Then remembering Cordelia, and thinking probably not a good idea.

"Oh… nothing much" Buffy starts, waiting for it…waiting for it… " She's the new slayer in town"

Her friends eyes go wide, and Willow nearly drops her books.(Xander would have too, but he is allergic to them, and doesn't carry any).

Willow and Xander, together " NEW SLAYER???"

"When, how…huh?" Xander is confused(not hard to do)

Willow is more concerned for her friend, " New slayer? Don't they know we have a slayer in town already? A perfectly good slayer, too. Is Sunnydale big enough for two slayers? Well, we are on a Hellmouth, and have lots of Demon activity, but …well, are you going to divide up the town, and who gets what side? Or rotate? One patrol one night…" Buffy gently interrupts Willow's babble. She does adore it, though.

"Guys, guys, I don't know much more than you do. She showed up last night. Giles brought her over to Mom's house. I guess she is here to help out with the Mayor and stuff. Anyway, she'll be staying with us for awhile." All true, but not nearly half the story, Buffy chuckles to herself

"Staying with you?" Xander asks. The possibilities are endless to his adolescent mind

" I'm not sure I like her. I mean, we have the best slayer already. Why do we need another?" Willow huffs a little

Buffy looks at her friend, and grins " Gee, Will, do I detect a little extra green in your eyes today?"

"Huh? What? Extra green? Oh…my…no…no jealousy here, Buffy. Uh- uh…I mean, sure you ride up on her motorcycle late and …sure you look all buddy- buddy but …I mean…Why would I be…that's just silly. I'm not at all…" Willow babbles, to Buffy's amusement.

Buffy flings her arm over Willow's shoulder. " New slayer or no, Will. You'll always be my best bud" Buffy smiles at Willow. Willow get pink in the cheeks.

" Aw, Buffy…"

" Hey, we better get to class before Sny…." Buffy begins, but is interrupted

Behind them is a small little man with a small little life who  gets no greater joy than bullying his students. Principal Snyder. And no, he probably never had a date in High School… if ever.

"Well, well, well. My three least favorite students. Aren't you supposed to be somewhere?" He sneers.

"We…we're just on our way to Chemistry" Willow pipes up.

"Well, I would hate to think you might be ditching or anything. I'm sure none of you would want that, especially Ms. Summers here. Wouldn't look good for her graduating on time…" He is interrupted by Buffy

Buffy puts on a big smile, but it doesn't go to her eyes, which look a little hard " Gee. Mr. Snyder? Don't you have somewhere else to be, too? Or, maybe I could ask my mom to ask the school board about that?"

Snyder's eyes go wide, and a sheen of sweat breaks out on his brow. " Just get to class now, you three" he growls before he scurries off  to something else he suddenly remembered he had to do.

Willow and Xander look at Buffy, she looks at them, and they laugh. They put their arms around each other and head for class.

~~&~~&~~&~~&~~&~~&~~&~~&~~

Faith didn't go directly back to the Summer's house after dropping Buffy at school. She had somewhere to go first. She had to have a little chat with someone. 

She drove the out of town towards the Garden Mansion. She had followed Buffy out here when she would come this way. Faith parks the bike, and looked around. She saw the courtyard, and went to the  French doors leading into the house. Finding them locked, she uses a little slayer strength to break the lock. She lets herself in, and looks around a little. The place is large…huge is a better word. It's rundown, showing it's age. There are some paintings on the wall, and some interesting weapons. She stops by a large fireplace, and wonders where fang=boy might be hiding out. She hears a noise behind her, and whirls around, going into a fight stance. She is face to face with a smiling Angel. He looks a tiny bit irritated, but mostly amused.

" Is there something I can do for you, miss?" He asks

" Well, for one thing, you can stop sneaking up on a girl" She says, a bit defensive.

" Who is sneaking up on whom? I seem to remember locking the French doors. Usually that means knock first before entering" He smiles, and relaxes a little. He has a fair idea of who this is.

"Well, I didn't think we had to stand on ceremony, being old friends. So I let myself in" Faith smirks.

"Old friends? I don't seem to remember us being introduced?" Angel has to like the bravado of this girl.

"Well, we have a mutual friend in common, so I guess that makes us friends?" Faith has to admit that dead boy is not entirely witless…slow, but not witless.

" And that would be?" Angel asks.

" Buffy Summers" Faith replies, watching for his reaction.

A brief flash of…pain?…crosses Angel's face, but he quickly recovers. He smiles.

"Hmmm…since I know all of Buffy's friends, I would have to guess that means you are Faith" Angel is amused at the brief shock that crosses her face. Faith, however also recovers quickly.

"So, you have heard of me?" 

"Actually, yes. Quite a lot" Angel admits, " Buffy likes to talk about you. A lot."

Faith is a little rocked by this. So, B has been talking to Fang-boy here about me. Hmmm…not sure how I feel about that.

" All good, I hope" Faith says, a bit sarcastically

" Mostly" Angel is a bit more laid back. " So, Faith. I'll ask again. Is there something I can do for you?"

"Actually, dead boy, it's what I can do for you. I came to give you a warning, and maybe some friendly advice"

"Really?" Angel's eyebrow arches, and his grin is a bit tighter. " And my name is Angel, by the way"

" I know…Angel, Angelus…But I like dead boy, it fits, don't you think?" Faith mocks him a little.

" You said you had some advice?" Angel's tone is a little flat.

"Yes, and a warning. Buffy is …confused about who she really wants. You, or me" Faith begins. Angel nods, which comes as a bit of a surprise to Faith. What exactly did B say to Angel, anyway? " As I'm beginning to believe, you know I backed off for awhile, to let her make her choice. But, that is way over. I'm here to fight for her." Faith watches , and sees Angel's reaction. " Don't look like that. I'm not here to stake you, Fang. Obviously, she holds affection for you, so you are safe … for now. But I'm telling you this. I'm not sitting in the background and letting you win, dead boy. I'm making sure she realizes the breathing team is way interested in her, and her decision. So, get it clear. This is not going to be a walk in the park for you."

" Oh, and once she makes her decision, which I will tell you now, is gonna be for me, I expect you to back off. Got it?"

"And if I don't?" Angel smirks

Faith, one more for action than words, pulls out a stake she is carrying and runs at Angel, making like she is going to slay him. Angel quickly grabs her upraised arm, and twists her around so she is being held in front of him, arms captured.

"Faith, faith. I'm nearly 250 years old. I didn't get to be that age by being easily staked" Angel grins at her.

" You still don't get it, do you? " Faith says. With that, she stomps his foot, and when he releases her arm, she grabs his, flipping him on his back. She is immediately over him, stake pointed at his heart, grinning.

" I don't have to kill you, Fang, to make your un-life miserable".

She backs off, letting him get up. Angels is still smiling, his humor intact. His pride, however, is a bit worse for wear.

" Ok, Faith, I got your message. You mentioned a warning? "

" Just this. I wasn't here the last time you became Angelus, and terrorized Buffy and her friends. No matter how this turns out however, let me tell you this. IF you so much as look cross-eyed at Buffy, her mom, or any of her friends. I will hunt you down. I will hunt you down, and when I'm through with you, there won't be enough left of you for a dustbuster to sweep up." Faith is not grinning now.

Angel is not smiling either. He has a broody look going. He paces a little, then comes to a decision.

" Ok, Faith. I heard your advice. Now, can I tell you something?"

" Sure, dead boy. I'm feeling generous" Faith is smirking again.

" This decision Buffy has to make is going to be easier than either you or she thinks"

Faith looks at Angel, skeptically. " Really? How do you figure that?"

" Because , Faith, there is no real choice. You win. I'm withdrawing from the 'contest' " Angel states quietly.

Faith is really rocked by that little revelation

" Wha-aa-at?  Faith is more than a little stunned.

" Look , Faith. Don't get me wrong. I love Buffy. I love her more than anything I have thought to have loved in my long…existence. When I'm with her, I feel…alive. But that is the point. I feel alive, but I'm not alive. And that's the problem. I can't give her a life Faith. Not the kind of life she deserves. She deserves to be happy. To have the good things. To be able to be in the sunshine. I can't give her that. In a way, I'm glad you're back. Talking with her, hearing her talk of you, I think maybe you can give her those things. And that's what I want for her. So, Faith. I appreciate this little chat we have had, but it really wasn't necessary."

"And Faith?" 

" Yeah?"

"Remember this. I want her to be happy. So, if you don't do that, if you hurt her?" Angel's face is serious now. He picks up the poker from the fireplace, and bends it into a circle. " Remember, I can make your life hell without killing you, too."

She grins at the vampire. For a dead guy, he isn't half bad. She could almost like him. … NAAAWWWWW

" Got it Fang. Ya know, if you weren't so dead, I could almost like you. Almost." She  mocks him. " Well, this has been a hoot, but I think I'll go back to where breathing isn't optional. Seeya, Fang."

Faith turns on her heel, and walks out of the mansion through the French doors. She leaves a rather bemused Angel behind.

He watches her, and quietly says to himself " Goodbye, Faith"

He turns, and walks back to his bedroom.

~~&~~&~~&~~&~~&~~&~~&~~&~~

TBC 

Hope we continue to amuse. Read and review. Thanks  =)


	18. Chapter 18

Disclaimer: Joss Whedon and Mutant Enemy own 'em. Well, we know that. Thing is, can I use them right?

Author's note: Curiouser and curiouser. Ok, I'm writing this, so I guess I should understand what is going on. But I'm really twisting up the time line and events. Ah well, I'm bad. I'm really, really bad.

Summer of faith

Chapter 18

~~&~~&~~&~~&~~

Buffy was so not looking forward to this. All day she had been dreading meeting with Giles. She really still was at a loss to explain why she had known about Faith, but hadn't told him about her at all. She was guessing that temporary selective amnesia wasn't going to fool him. Maybe she could tell him she fought some slime demon that cast a spell on her making her forget another slayer existed. Ok, Buffy, we are getting more than a little desperate now. She trudged down the hall towards the library, and still she had not clue one.

Maybe the truth? Hmmm…oh yeah, that'll go over really well. " Giles, me and faith met in L.A. , and then we defeated Kakistos, and then we fell in love and had a relationship, but it broke up because I wasn't over Angel, so she brought me here, and then left me at my mom's and disappeared for 6 months, then came back yesterday out of the blue". Hmmm… I think I like the slime demon excuse better.

Buffy entered the Library. She looked around, and no Giles. Cool, I can say " Hey, Giles, I was there, but you weren't, so I left". Then she sighed. No, that'll just put it off ; it's not going to go away. Well, I will have to tell the truth…with some selective editing. Then get Faith to go along to back  me up. That'll go over well. Sigh. I suck at this.

Buffy notes some crystals on the big table, and moves in for a closer look. Ooo , look  pretty shimmery stones. Cool. Just as she is about to pick one up, she hears

"Buffy!" Giles calls out to her

She almost knocks over a stone, but manages to upright it before it goes over

" Buffy, please be careful with those. They are rather valuable, and hard to get hold of a full set" Giles admonishes her.

" Well, Giles, if you wouldn't go sneaking around and startling me, I wouldn't like knock them over" Buffy responds.

" Look, Giles, about Faith…." Buffy begins, but Giles interrupts her

" Faith? Is she here?" Giles asks, looking a bit startled

"Ummm….no" Buffy replies, and sees a chance to duck questioning. " Have you seen her?"

" No, actually I haven't. Would you be kind enough to tell her I would like her to come in so I can assess her level of training?" Giles replies, but not really seeming to be paying attention.

" Sure, sure Giles. No big. I will tell her tonight" Buffy says. She gives a small sigh of relief… ducked that bullet.

Buffy notes that Giles seems more distracted than usual, but chalks it up to concern about the mayor, or just general absent-minded-librarian syndrome. Whatever it's, she thinks, it works for her.

" Anyway, those are for you" Giles says to Buffy

" For me? For my Birthday? Gee, Giles. Sparkly stones. Hmmm… just what every girl wants. I know I wanted some" Buffy chides Giles a little. " Though, usually a setting is appropriate. Hmmm… do you think they would look good on a charm bracelet?"

"Birthday? Oh, yes, right. Next weekend is your Birthday." Giles replies. " No, these are for your training"

"Training? Oh… cool, I get to learn how to juggle now? Clue me in how that helps my slaying?" Buffy jibes him.

"No, not for juggling" Giles replies, getting a bit exasperated. " They are stones which have mystical properties. Also, they are used to help you  with your concentration. To help you meditate. So you can develop more of your slayer sense and other abilities."

" I really liked the charm bracelet idea better" Buffy said, looking a bit doubtfully at the stones. Meditation, ugh.

" Please sit down at the table"

" Ok" Buffy sighs. Ah, well… at least it gets me out of explanations.

Giles spends some time explaining to Buffy what each stone is, and what its properties are. He selects a large blue stone, and sets it on the table in front of her.

" This stone has a small flaw in it. I want you to study the flaw. It's to help you with your concentration" Giles explains.

Buffy looks at the stone, and starts to concentrate on it. Slowly, Buffy loses contact with the world around her, and she becomes hypnotized by the stone. Giles checks her, to be sure she is under. He then walks to his briefcase, and extracts a small case from within. Inside the case is a vial with a clear yellowish liquid. Also present is a hypodermic needle, and gauze soaked in alcohol. He takes and fills the hypo, being sure to tap it to release air bubbles, and hits the plunger until liquid shoots out. Going over and checking Buffy, he sees she is still in the trance. He takes her arm and inserts the needle. He slowly presses the plunger home. When done, he cleans the site with alcohol. After returning the kit to his briefcase, he goes back, and waves a hand in front of the stone, releasing her from the trance.

"Sorry, did I just zone out there? Must be a little tired" Said Buffy. She yawns a little.

" Yes, well… you learned a lot today. We will be going over this more another time. Why don't we call it a night?"

" Ok, sounds like a plan to me" Buffy gets up to go

" Oh, by the way, Buffy. Congratulations on turning 18" Giles smiles at her

"Well, give me a week yet, ok Giles? I mean, I get to be a kid another week" She replies, smiles at him, and then leaves.

Giles watches his slayer go, a worried look on his face. The look turns to a frown. He is not happy about this.

Not happy at all.

~~&~~&~~&~~&~~&~~&~~&~~&~~

Faith is ecstatic!

She feels like doing summersaults, but might not be a good idea in the Summer's kitchen.  She is back home after talking with Vamp boy, and trying to find a job. No luck yet on the job front, but she really doesn't care.

I win… Fang boy loses. Yeah! YEAH!  She is pumping her fist, and jabbing the air. Realizing she is getting soap suds all over the place, she calms a bit, but she has that Faith shit-eating grin on her face. Too cool, too cool.

She settles down and goes back to washing the dishes, after wiping down the counters from her little soapsuds splash-o-rama, but she hums a little tune and makes up the lyrics " I get Buffy, I get Buffy Nyah, nyah" and chuckles to herself for being so stupidly silly happy.

Her mood dampens a bit when she thinks about how Buffy may take it. Sigh. What if it isn't what B wants? What if she really wants dead boy? Damn. That'll suck for her. I mean, I want her, but I don't want her unhappy. Doesn't this stuff get easy, ever? Geeze…

Snap out of it , Faithy. You won! You'll just have to devote your life to making Buffy so deliriously happy she'll forget ole Toothy. Yeah. I can do that. I can live with that . Yeah…I WON … WHOOO . HOOO.

Faith goes back to humming and washing the dishes, and is just rinsing the last of them when she hears

" Mom? You home?" Buffy calls out.

" Naw, Honey, just us Slayers" Faith calls back, giggling a little.

Buffy walks in the kitchen, and almost laughs out loud at Faith in one of her mom's frilly aprons washing the dishes. Boy, is that a sight, she giggles.

" Hey baby, getting all domestic on me?" Buffy teases her. " You could have left those for me. I would have done them"

" That's ok, wasn't doing much. Didn't have any luck on the job front, anyway" Faith answers, humming

Boy, she is in a good mood today. Even better than this morning. Buffy shakes her head. Someday, I will figure her out. I swear I will.

" Speaking of jobs…well…callings, lets say" Buffy starts, " Giles wants to see you. He says he wants to evaluate your level of training"

" I love exams" Faith makes a noise

" Hey, don't worry. If you do what you did last night when we fought" Buffy says. " You'll do just fine" Crap… had to bring that up, eh Buffy?

" How's your face doing, Faith?" Buffy asks, feeling more than a little embarrassed.

" Fine, B. Just fine" Faith smiles.

" Let me see" Buffy says, and walks over. She takes Faith's face in her hand, and turns it. " Well, it's looking better. Slayer healing is great, I have to admit. Does it still hurt?"

" A little, but not like this morning" Faith is liking Buffy's hand on her face.

Buffy rubs her thumb gently over Faith's lip. Faith is feeling little sparks going through her. Man, so not fair . Buffy leans in, and gently kisses the corner of Faith's mouth. Oh…so, so not fair.

"How does that feel?" Buffy asks, voice low.

"Dunno. You'll have to do it again" Faith responds, her voice a little husky

Buffy leans to kiss her mouth again, but Faith turns so their lips meet full on. Tiny little sparks dance across their lips for each of the slayers. Faith finds her hand cradling the back of  Buffy's neck, and the kiss holds for awhile. Finally, they break to breathe.

"mmmmm… that feels nice" Faith whispers, feeling a bit breathless

" Can't argue that" Buffy concurs. She leans in for another kiss, but Faith puts her finger to Buffy's lips, and stops her.

" Look, I gotta meet with Giles and convince him I can slay. Can't do that weak kneed" She giggles. " And you should probably patrol"

" Aw, do I have to?" Buffy pouts.

No fair. Pouts should be illegal. Especially B. pouts

" Hey, you're a slayer. It's in the manual. Slayer slays, right? Tell you what. Get something to eat, go patrol. I will try to meet you  out there, and we can maybe sneak in some smoochies. There is supposed to be a full moon tonight" Faith smiles.

" What about you, Faith?" Buffy pats Faith's tummy. "Don't want to have you getting skinny on me"

Damn, B. Just give me the shivers, ok?

" Looks who's talking, Ms. Size 1" Faith returns the salvo.

"k, k…go play nice, and meet me later to patrol" Buffy orders.

" Yes, Ma'am" Faith salutes her with her tongue.

" Use it or lose it, Private" Did I just say that?  Buffy blushes.

Faith laughs, taps her on the arm, and walks out. Buffy watches Faith go. Nice sway. Ok, ok…she said no touch. She didn't say I couldn't look . Gee Buffy, horny much?

Giggling, Buffy looks around for something to make for dinner

~~&~~&~~&~~&~~&~~&~~&~~&~~

Faith is feeling pretty cocky.

She just went a few round with Giles, and he was impressed with her skill. He felt she was advanced enough that they could skip to weapons for now. Faith had never been great with exams in school. She's pretty jazzed when she passes with flying colors.

Man, this has just been a great day all around. First Fang boy bows out, then kisses in the kitchen with B, then I impress G-man with the kicks and punches… and whoa, my luck continues, there's Buffy now. Faith licks her lips, thinking about the kitchen kiss. Mmmm,  moonlight smoochies. Yeah, can it get any better?

" Hey, B. !" Faith calls out. But Buffy just stands there " B…that you?" Yeah… that's her. She must hear me.

Faith trots up a bit and calls again " B! B! What's up?" She trots right up to Buffy, who is turned away from her. She lays a hand on Buffy's shoulder and says " Hey, Earth to …" But stops and is startled when Buffy jumps and runs away a little.

" B…Buff?  What is it? What's wrong?" She walks over to Buffy, and walks in front of her. " It's just me…." Then stops.

What she sees startles her. Buffy is scared. I mean, Buffy looks really scared. Her eyes  are wide, her face is worried looking, and her lower lip is trembling. She looks ready to cry. And there is a little bit of blood on her top.

"B. honey? What is it?"  Faith takes her in her arms.

"F-F-Faith? I …I don't know what's wrong. I…I was fighting a vamp, and I was winning. But all of a sudden, I got a funny feeling…and…and my strength….was gone! I … he jumped on top of me, and turned the stake on me!…I…I almost bought it tonight, Faith. If I hadn't been able to push him off, I … I would be lying here, staked …and drained" Buffy breaks in to tears.

" Shhh , shhh, baby it's ok , it's ok, I'm here now" She soothes Buffy, holding her and patting her back like a child. Buffy slowly calms down.

"What's wrong with me, Faithy? I…I never had that happen before. I was so scared. It …was awful" Buffy is really feeling frightened.

" Maybe it was just a fluke, B. Lets try something" Faith releases her, and stands a bit back. She holds up her hand, palm out.

" Go ahead, B. Hit my hand. Give it a good punch" Faith encourages her.

Buffy puts her all into it, but it barely moves Faith's arm

"C'mon, B, quit kidding around, ok? Punch it hard" Faith says

" That's as hard as I can do" Buffy looks more frightened. Faith hugs her again, soothing her.

"It's ok, B. We'll figure it out. We'll see the G-man tomorrow. I'm sure he can figure this out" Faith tells her." Lets go home now, and get you to bed. I think we've had enough patrolling for tonight."

Faith puts her arm around Buffy's shoulder, and they start back for the Summer's home. Buffy leans in to Faith, and Faith holds her a bit tighter.

What the hell is going on? Faith wonders, worried about the little blonde slayer.

Two very confused slayers make their way home.

~~&~~&~~&~~&~~&~~&~~&~~&~~  
  


TBC

Uh-oh. 


	19. Chapter 19

Disclaimer: Yes, once again, Joss Whedon still owns the characters in this story. I just find myself being drawn back to them. Just when you think you are out of it, they pull you back in.

Author's note: Buffy has lost her powers. This is not good. Lets follow along, and see what happens

Warning: Towards the end of this chapter, there is some violence. You may want to skip it . It's not crucial to the story. It comes right after the library scene.

Summer of faith

Chapter 19

~~&~~&~~&~~&~~

Faith had been waiting at the restaurant for over an hour, and she was getting restless. Buffy was nearly an hour late, and that wasn't good. They had agreed to a small dinner tonight to celebrate Buffy's birthday. Faith knew she didn't want a party… she had mentioned before that her birthdays of late had ended in disaster. But Faith wanted to do something for her. After the disappointment of Hank Summers(the prick) not showing up to take her to the Ice Capades, Faith had wanted to cheer her up a little. Lord knows, she could use it. What with her losing her powers so oddly, and feeling so down.

Faith looked again at the small gift she had gotten Buffy for her birthday. She had used what little she had been able to save from her L.A. job to buy it. It was a small gold necklace, with a pendant of two hearts intertwined. In the center was a small diamond. On the back she had engraved " My heart is yours forever, Faith". She had hoped she would like it, but right now it didn't matter, because Buffy was late.

Faith:

Something's wrong, I know it. She's never this late. Maybe she got delayed at her mom's house or something. But I'm not feeling good about this.

This whole thing is weird. After that night she found she had lost her abilities, we went to see G-man to see if he knew anything. He just said it might be like the flu, or some bug. But… something just didn't click. I don't know G-man well, but I know he cares about Buffy. You can see that just by looking at him, and the way he looks at her. There is more than Watcher/ Slayer there… more like a dad watching out for his daughter. So his kinda waving it off like nothing made me a bit…suspicious.

So, I guess I did something bad. That evening, when he left, I followed him. He went to like the some old place, where there were other men working. " Sunnydale Arms" guess it had been motel or something at one time, but it looked pretty creepy now. Anyway, G-man goes up and talks to one of the men, and they seem to be having an argument. I don't want to get too close, cause they might spot me, but they seem to be yelling at one another. G-man stormed out of there. He looked mad, like he was gonna kick his car or something. But he just drove off. Weird. Weirder yet, they were bricking up the entrances and windows. What is that about?

Anyway, next time I saw B, I tried to tell her something weird was going on, but she just kinda said I was imagining things. Ok, now that really kinda puts me off. Like she is starting it again. She is worried about something, she knows I know she is worried about something. Does she come to me, even a little, for like help. Want to guess the answer? Right… no way. If I weren't so worried about her, I would be pissed off at her. When is she gonna get it I'm not just here for the good times? I want to be part of all of her life. I'm beginning to get that feeling that Faith is being stupid again, and I don't like that feeling.

It's not like she is not sharing with no one. I know she is going to see HIM again. Damn. Why is so special about HIM? That she feels she can share her fears and concerns with HIM and not with me? I'm feeling on the outs again, and I don't like the feeling. This totally sucks. And when exactly IS  Fang going to tell her that it's over? Like he told me? When she is like 80 or so? I mean, I know HE has lived 240+ years, but not all of us can do that. Damn. I'm really starting to feel like I'm an idiot here.

And now she's not here. Something is up. Something is wrong. I know it, and I'm gonna find out what. Screw this, I'm tired of waiting. I'll try back home, maybe  Joyce will know where she is.

Faith puts some money on the table and leaves the restaurant. She hops her bike, and starts towards the Summer's home. She is angry, but she is also scared. In her heart, she knows something is wrong. It's a strong feeling, and she just hopes she is not too late. What if Buffy is hurt somewhere? She is thinking… Or…NO…don't go there, Faith. She'll be ok. Please let her be ok. Even if she blew me off, just let her be ok.

Faith arrives home at the Summer's residence. She parks the bike in the driveway, and then sees the front door wide open. She hops off the bike, now getting more worried. She runs in and calls out

" Hey. Anyone here? Hello? Buffy? Mrs. Summers? ANYONE?"

Then she notices Buffy's jacket. And the Polaroid. She picks it up, and looks at it. It's Joyce, looking scared, and some weird dude in the background…or…is that a ….

"Faith!"

Faith looks up, seeing Giles looking at her. And he is looking scared.

"Faith, is Buffy here? I need to speak to her"

" I don't know G-man. I just got here and found this" Faith hands Giles the Polaroid. He looks at it, and his face goes white. He says one word " Kralik"

"Ok, what the hell is going on?" Faith is losing what little patience she has. " No one's telling me anything. What's happening?"

"Faith, I need you to come with me. I fear Buffy and her mother are in mortal danger. I just hope we're not too late" Giles exclaims, and turns to go.

" Who is Kralik, and what does he have to do with Buffy and her mom?" Faith asks, as she follows Giles to his car.

" I'll explain on the way" Giles answers, and they take off.

Giles tells Faith about the Cruciamentum. A test for slayers when they reach 18. They are stripped of their powers, through use of muscle relaxants and adrenal suppressors. They are then enclosed with a particularly vicious vampire, to test their resourcefulness and skill sans slayer powers. If they pass(survive) it proves they have the skills necessary to face any situation. Giles also tells her how he had been opposed to the Cruciamentum , and had told Buffy in advance about it when he learned of Kralik's escape. And how Buffy must have beaten them home , seen the picture and gone for Kralik. 

As Giles is telling her the story, you can see the rage building in her. Her face flushes, then goes hard. Her mouth is a tight line, and her eyes are cold and deadly.

" You 'opposed' the test, but not enough to refuse to go along? To give B those drugs, and then let her go around scared that she was losing her powers?  You didn't try to stop this at all, really, did you?"

"Faith, I'm a Watcher, I was just…" Giles begins, but gets cut off by a furious Faith

"…following orders? Gee…that is the Nazi's excuse too, G. Not my fault. But it's your fault. ALL YOUR FAULT. You didn't need to do this. You could have said no, I won't . But you didn't, did you? HOW COULD YOU BE SUCH AN ASS?. I thought you really thought of her as something more than a council play toy. Guess I was wrong, huh?" Faith spits at him

Giles is silent, guilt written all over his face.

"Never mind, don't speak. Just get me there. And let me tell you this, G. If you have any Gods, anything you pray to? Pray hard. Pray REAL hard that Buffy and her mom are ok. If anything has happened to them, if they are…hurt or worse, you better pray I don't get my hands on you. Cause I will kill you, G. For this, I'll rip your stupid head off."

Faith jumps out of the car, and runs to the old boardinghouse. She looks around, but can't find an entrance. The whole place has been bricked up.

" Where is it, G? Where the hell is the way in?" Faith barks at him.

Giles takes Faith around back to an entrance that hasn't been bricked up. She gets ready to bust down the door, when Giles says " Be careful, we don't know what is on the other side of that"

Faith looks at him with disgust " Not listening, G. Just be ready to do something but be an asshole."

Faith busts down the door, and goes in. She encounters the vampire Blair, and starts in on him. She kicks and punches him, and starts beating on him with anything she can find. " Where is she, Goddamn you? Where IS SHE?" Faith screams at the vamp, but he only sneers at her and says " You're too late, Kralik has her now". Finally, enraged, she just starts beating him to a pulp when she hears a scream from downstairs.

"Faith. Just stake him and move on" Giles yells at her.

" You stake him G." Faith throws a stake at him. " Make yourself useful for once. I'm going for Buffy"

Faith rushes downstairs. Her heart is beating hard in her chest; she is afraid she's too late. She bursts in on Buffy, to find her with her mother. She sees the broken glass, and pile of dust, and the empty holy water bottle, and puts it together. Buffy, hearing the noise, drops instinctively into a fighting stance. She relaxes when she sees its Faith. They stare at each other, then both move to Joyce, who is still tied up. Buffy tries to loosen the knots, but Faith just loses patience with it. She pulls out a wicked looking knife, and cuts the ropes. Buffy unties her mother's gag. Buffy hugs her mom, and then Faith hugs Joyce, relieved she is ok. Faith looks at Buffy, who is standing alone. Buffy looks at faith, and tears form in her eyes. She starts to shake. Faith comes to her, and takes her in her arms, holding her.

All three are startled when they hear a noise on the stairs. But it's only Giles, coming down. He has staked Blair, and is checking on them. His face is a mixture of relief, guilt and remorse. They just stare at him. He lowers his head, and starts back up the stairs. They slowly follow him out.

~~&~~&~~&~~&~~&~~&~~&~~&~~&~~

Later that night, Faith finds herself standing in the upper stacks of the Sunnydale Library. She is back in the shadows. She is observing the tableau below.

Buffy, Giles and Quentin Travers are talking below. She is quickly piecing together that Travers is responsible for tonight's fiasco, and she is feeling her anger rise. But she is laying back. She has her own plans for him. Right now, she is more concerned that nothing further happens to Buffy.

When Travers orders Giles into his office, she decides she wants to hear what is said. She doesn't trust these two, and wants to know what they discuss. Moving towards his office door, she sees Buffy has the same idea. They quietly as possible listen at the door. During the discussion, their faces react to what is being said inside. Finally, hearing what they wanted to hear, they both move back to their original spots.

Quentin Travers leaves Giles office first. Giles stands in the doorway, cleaning his glasses.

"Again, Miss Summers, Congratulations" He says to Buffy

" Bite me" is her only reply

He leaves the library. Quietly, Faith follows him out.

~~&~~&~~&~~&~~&~~&~~&~~&~~&~~

Quentin Travers is feeling pretty pleased with himself. Despite Rupert Giles interference, Miss Summers has redeemed herself in her fight with Kralik. This will indeed be a feather in his cap when he submits his report to the council. And he is finally rid of Giles, to boot. His interference on behalf of his slayer has been a thorn in Traver's side for the last 3 years. Well, a new Watcher, one who is more dedicated to the principles of the council will be sent to replace him. Two birds with one stone. Not bad, Travers, not bad.

He is just exiting the front door of the school when a pair of strong hands grab him. Before he can think, he is slammed up against the wall, and finds himself staring into the face of a very angry Faith. She's holding him with one arm to his neck.

This is psycho-faith. Her eyes are cold and murderous. Her face is hard, and her mouth is a narrow straight line. She is less than a millimeter from killing this man.

"Quentin Travers" Faith voice is low, cold, and edged with steel. It's not a question, but a statement.

"And you are…." But he suddenly finds a fist in his solar plexus, and the wind knocked from him

" We are going to chat. That means, I talk, YOU listen. Got it?" When he doesn't respond, she hits him again. " Got it?"

He nods.

" You placed my friend and her mom in mortal danger tonight. For no good reason. I should kill you now" Faith brings up a very wicked knife, and puts it to his throat. She lightly its point against the skin of his neck. His eyes go wide. "But I want to send a little message back to that sick bunch of fucks you call a "Watcher's Council". She runs the blade of the knife along his cheek, and then back under his chin.

" How dare you…" Again he is interrupted, this time when Faith turns the knife and hits him in the chin with the weighted handle.

" I guess you weren't listening. I talk. You listen. And how dare YOU? How dare You and your bunch of sick assholes come here, and do something like this?" She hits him again, rapping the weighted handle against his mouth.

"Here is my message. If you, or any of your 'council' ever set foot in Sunnydale again, while I'm here, they are going to be sent home in a body bag. Is that clear?" She asks. No response. She taps at the underside of his neck with the point of the knife, drawing blood. " IS  that CLEAR?"

He nods, clearly scared now.

"Good. Now, just so you know I'm serious, here is a little reminder I'm sending home with you"

Faith belts her knife, and takes his hand. Holding him in place with her elbow, she takes her other hand, and bends back his index finger till the bone snaps " That's for Buffy" She does it again, with his middle finger " That's for Joyce" and repeats it a third time, on his ring finger " That's for firing Giles".

" Now, get out of here, and NEVER let me see you in Sunnydale, or anywhere Buffy is,  again. Ever." With that, she grabs him, turns him around, and boots him down the steps of Sunnydale High. He lands, and gets up, and not looking back, runs for his car.

She stands there, grinning at the sight.

"Whatta  wus" She thinks, and turns to go back inside.

~~&~~&~~&~~&~~&~~&~~&~~&~~&~~

TBC

Ok, I've always felt that Quentin Travers got off too easy for what he did to Buffy in "Helpless" So, with Faith's help, I rewrote it a little to satisfy my urge for revenge (Ok, I know he dies with the rest of the council in season seven, but too little, too late, Joss.) I apologize if it offends you.

If you want to read what Giles said to Quentin in the office, and why Faith decided not to pound him to marmalade, you will have to read my story "Responsibilities" which can be found at  www.fanfiction.net/~norwalker   in my stories listing(shameless plug, shameless plug). Sorry, but didn't feel like replaying it here. Thanks again for reading. Tomatoes, overripe, available at the snack bar.


	20. Chapter 20

Disclaimer: Joss Whedon and Mutant Enemy ….oh, come on, we know they own them. Do I have to write it every chapter?

Author's notes: Ok, no notes. Just read, please.

Summer of  faith

Chapter 20

~~&~~&~~&~~&~~

Faith:

Well, looks like I'm on patrol by myself tonight… again. Strange that. The drugs that G-man gave her wore off after a few days. She was back in fighting form in less than a week. Been two weeks since then. We have patrolled together since…once, twice maybe. Mostly, seems she patrols early, or late depending. Late if she's staying in. Early if she is going to see Angel. 

Well, I guess fool should be put up on my forehead, eh? I believed Fang. I thought he was being straight with me. Well, guess I was wrong there. Told me over a month ago… dropping B, not going to ruin her life. Yet, she keeps going to see him, and he doesn't exactly turn her away, now does he?

Course I get my time with her. A few minutes in the morning, before she has to go to school or I have to go to work(yes, I found a job, thank you. Delivering packages. Not great, but its enough and I have my evenings free). Sometimes at dinner. A minute or two, maybe, at bedtime, she will say goodnight. If I'm real lucky, she will come patrol with me. But, as I mentioned, I have to be damned lucky for that one. Maybe Fang is out at the butcher's on those evening stocking up on Pig's blood. She has nothing better to do while waiting for him to come home. 

Gee. Don't I sound bitter? Guess I have my answer, but just don't want to accept it. Probably I should be gone, but I made a promise to stick 'round for the Ascension, and I keep my promises… unlike some of us that won't be mentioned, but has really sharp pointy teeth. Well, Faithy, get over it. You said you would accept her decision. Stupid decision… what kinda life can you have with a vampire? Wouldn't plan too many beach trips or picnics, B…  probably lose that tan of yours, since you won't be going in the sun much. On the bright side, you can really get into those moonlit walks and stargazing.

Hey, B, can you answer me one little question? Call it a courtesy for someone who is crazy about you? Where did I go wrong? What did I do, or didn't do? How'd I mess up. Ok, ok, the dump at home thing. I get that. But I explained that, I thought. And I know it was stupid. I been trying to make it up. But , I guess I just blew it total huh? Or, was I just a summer fling , B? Is that it? How come you didn't tell me then? Ya know, give a girl a break. Let her know where she went wrong, so maybe next time(hah, that'll happen) she can avoid that mistake. Whattaya say? Why won't you answer me, B? Why won't you talk to me, B?

"Faith…hey, Faith!"

Well… surprise, surprise. What? Did the earth start spinning backwards? Is it really daytime, and I'm having a daydream?

" Hey, B"

" So, hey…want to patrol?" Buffy asks, walking up to Faith

" What's wrong, B? Dead boy busy?"

Buffy looks stung, " What's that about? Just thought we could patrol together?"

" Gee, B, surprised you could fit me in your schedule" Faith mocks

" That's really not fair, Faith. You know I'm busy with school , and the Ascension, and …" Buffy is interrupted

" Angel?" 

 Buffy goes quiet

"C'mon, B, how stupid do I look? You hardly ever patrol with me. Or talk to me, or see me for more than 10 minutes at a time. You take "little walks" that last hours. When I come home from patrol, and stop by your room, it's dark, you're not in. We never even made up that little birthday dinner I had planned for you, cause you have been 'too busy'. Too busy for me, I guess"

" Faith, tell me, how do I make more hours in the day? With school, homework, the ascension…where do I create this extra time for you?" Buffy asks, getting a tiny bit exasperated.

"How about some of Angel's time? How about some time on the weekends? How about you just look at me once, rather than around me, or through me, or over me? Or touch my hand? Or kiss me, even? It's been what? How long since we even had a kiss? Betcha  dead boy isn't missing out."

" Faith, you're not being reasonable. Do you think this is easy for me?" Buffy is getting upset.

"Easy? No, I don't think it's easy for you. But, reasonable? Oh, B. I have been reasonable. I have been up to my ass, up to my neck in reasonable. I'm drowning in reasonable. I have bent over backwards being reasonable. So, please, don't pull that on me.

"I think it's more, you're not being truthful with me. Or yourself. I think you're afraid of how I'll take it, B. No worries, ok? I'm a big girl now. I can take it. I've lost, haven't I, B ?  You don't … want me? Love me? Anyway, you would prefer some dead guy to me. Man," Faith starts to laugh. It's not a happy laugh, " I gotta laugh at that one. If I heard that about anyone else, I would be laughing my ass off. Too bad I'm the one in the middle of it. But you have to admit, it has a certain dark humor to it" Faith is laughing bitterly. She stops, and sighs, " Thing is B, I wish right now I didn't love you. Wish it with all my heart. Cause then this wouldn't hurt so much. So damned much"

"Faith…I do love you, I do…"Buffy starts

" But you're not IN love with me B. Face it, ok? I'm trying to. I was a summer fling for you, B. Now, I'm kind of an embarrassment to have around"

"That's so not true" Buffy protests.

"Then what IS true? I don't know B. I'm kinda like Mr. Gordo for you. Something you are familiar with, something you like to have around, but I sit on the shelf, gathering dust, starved for any kind of attention or love. Buffy, my heart isn't a play toy. I can't go on this way. You have to do something. Either choose, or cut us free. Both of us. You're playing both of us, and it hurts. I know it hasn't been easy. But dammit, it hasn't been easy for me either. It was all great till those letters showed up, then boom…went to hell. So, what does that tell me? You never got over Angel, what we had was a rebound, and now I'm just something that won't go away. Least, B, that is how I see it, based on what is happening. Or not happening."

Buffy is silent. She is sitting, looking away.

" Ok, nothing. Gotcha. Here, catch" Faith throws a small box at Buffy. It isn't caught, but lands on the ground. " That was my Birthday gift to you. I'm sure Angel got you something real nice, but that was all I could afford."

Faith gets up, and starts away " Look , why don't you patrol until dead boy gets home. I'll be at your mom's. Frankly, I'm not in the mood to look at vamps, or think about vamps tonight"

Faith starts to walk away, but then turns.

"Here's a tip though, B. Before you get to making with the plans, I would ask Angel exactly what his summer plans are. That is, what he plans to do after the mayor's Ascension"

Buffy looks up, puzzled. " What do you mean?"

Faith smiles, a bit sadly " Just ask. You might find the answer interesting"

Faith turns away, and heads towards the Summer's home.

~~&~~&~~&~~&~~&~~&~~&~~&~~&~~

Faith is sitting in the darkened living room of the Summer's home. She is staring into space, trying to sort out all the stuff going through her. Finally, she just can't hold it anymore. She starts small, tears. Then the pain increases, and her body starts to shake. Finally, the sobs come, deep from her gut. She bends over, because they hurt so much. She bites her lip almost until it bleeds, trying not to make any noise, but she still sobs.

Joyce Summers hears something downstairs, and goes to check it out. She sees someone bent over in the living room, and they seem to be crying. But she can't quite make out whom.

"Buffy? Is that you? Are you ok?" Joyce queries.

"N… N…No, it's just me , Mrs. Summers. Faith. I'm sorry, didn't mean to...to… disturb you. I…I'll go to my room. Sorry" Faith chokes out.

Joyce comes over, and sits next to Faith. She rubs her back and says " Shhh…it's ok Faith. It's ok. And honey, I thought we agreed you would call me Joyce? Mrs. Summers is my mother-in-law, and she makes my stomach hurt" Joyce pats her lightly.

Faith kinda hiccup giggles, and then looks up. She is really beginning to love this woman. Like the mother she always wished she had.

"Somehow, Joyce, you always make me feel a little better, even when I'm miserable, like now" and the sobs start again.

Joyce looks at the miserable little girl, and her heart melts. "So, Faith, tell me what is making my second favorite daughter so upset?"

Faith just melts into her arms and sobs. Once she can speak again, she recounts for Joyce what she has said to Buffy tonight, and of course, is blaming herself for being stupid and not being patient enough and she shouldn't have done it.

Joyce stops her" Faith, I think finally you put your cards on the table, and let my headstrong, sometimes dense, but favorite, daughter know that her time is limited, at best. And …what is this about Angel's summer plans?"

Faith tells Joyce about her little " chat " with Angel, and what he told her.

" And he hasn't told Buffy yet? And you told her to ask him?" Joyce can't decide whether to laugh, or take a sleeping pill. She now realizes she is going to have a VERY long night on her hands.

" Well, if he really is going to back off, as he says, then I'm glad you told her. She needs to know, but it looks like it's going to be a long night, again" Joyce smiles ruefully.

"Mrs. Sum…er.. Joyce… can I ask you a favor?" 

" Yes, Dear?"

" Let me try first? I mean, to comfort Buffy. I know that's your right and all, but maybe if she will let me in here, there is a little hope for me?" Faith is a bit hopeful.

Joyce looks at Faith, and thinks maybe there is hope yet for her.

"Sure Faith. I think that might be a very good idea. I'm going to try to escape for bed, before my older and blonder daughter gets home. Do me a favor, too? Don't call me unless you need me" She smiles at Faith.

" I got it, Joyce. I will hang tough…and try not to let her deck me again" They share a small laugh, and Joyce heads for bed.

~~&~~&~~&~~&~~&~~&~~&~~&~~&~~

Faith is sitting on the edge of her bed. She is waiting for Buffy to come home, dreading it. She knows Buffy is going to be devastated, and she really didn't want to hurt her that way. But she also knew she had to do something. Cause it would have been worse later.

She holds no illusion this will change Buffy's feelings for her, but she still will be there for her. She can't help it, she loves the girl. But at least now Buffy will stop deluding herself that there is any future with Angel.

She hears the door open downstairs, and then it shut quietly. Then she hears Buffy's light step on the stair. As she passes, she can hear Buffy sniffling…never a good sign. She sighs, and waits, giving Buffy some time to prepare for bed. Then she hears the small sobs, and knows she should go to her. It isn't easy, cause she knows that Buffy is not going to be happy with her.

"Buff?" Faith knocks lightly at Buffy's door. " Can I come in, please?"

"Go 'way Faith." Buffy replies

"C'mon, B. Talk to me" Faith stands at the door, ready to open it

"No, don't wanna, go 'way" Buffy's voice cracks, right along with Faith's heart.

Faith sighs, then decides the hell with it, and opens the door. She ducks right in time to avoid a book thrown at her head.

" B? Nice shot. Almost got me" Faith looks at Buffy. She doesn't look mad… more defeated. Her shoulders are slumped, and she is sitting with her hands in her lap. Her head is down, her hair hiding her face.

Faith walks over and sits on the bed next to Buffy.

"How long? How long did you know, Faith?" Buffy asks, in a small voice. Tired

" About a month…not long after I got here" Faith replies.

" Why didn't you tell me?" Buffy is talking to the floor.

Faith reaches over, and takes Buffy's face in her hands. She looks directly into Buffy's eyes. " Would've you believed me if I had? I had to have him tell you, B. There was no other way you would have believed it"

Buffy's face has the look of someone who is still dazed.

"I'm sorry, B. But I couldn't let you live with the idea that something was gonna be, that wasn't gonna be. I understand if you're mad at me. I'll go if you wish" Faith starts to get up, but Buffy stops her.

" No, please, stay."

"Faith, you want to know the funny thing? I wanted to stop this. I wanted to break it off. I knew in my heart that too much had changed, too much couldn't be right with him and me. And I swore to myself, every time I went there, that tonight I was going to do it, I was gonna break it off. But I'd get there, and it just…didn't happen. I don't know why. All those feelings I knew weren't real anymore, would come rushing back. And it was like it had been before. And I was trapped. In a box of my own feelings. Because they wouldn't let me go when I was with him. And when I would come home, it would all hit me again, and I would be torn up. Because I knew it wasn't real. It was a fairy tale. One I guess deep down I was afraid to let go of.

" It wasn't 'til tonight, when I confronted him with your question, and he admitted what he had to you, that I was finally free. I finally was able to let it go. Realize what it was… my own fairy tale. But now, in my version, the princess gets to run away and have a real life, and not some false life.

"What I hate most is what I have done to you. Your words stung tonight, not because they were true, but because I could see what you saw…and from your view, they had to be true. Nothing else made sense. But Faith, you were never a summer fling to me, ever. I pushed you away, when all I wanted to do was pull you in. Because I was in a fairy tale, and the guilt was eating me alive. The dragon had me, and I didn't know how to escape.

Buffy puts her hand to Faith's cheek " I treated you horribly, and you saved me… again. I'm not mad at you. How could I be? I need to beg your forgiveness, and am to ashamed to do it" She looks down, hiding again.

Faith lifts Buffy's chin, and says " All I want, B, is for you not to hide from me again. Just let me be part of your life… all of your life." She leans in, and give Buffy a gentle kiss. She pats her thigh, and gets up to go." Goodnight, B. Sleep well"

Buffy turns to her, and asks, in a small voice " Couldn't…would you…stay with me?"

Faith turns back. " Do you really want me to, B?"

Buffy, her face pleading " Please?"

Faith gets in bed with Buffy, and they lay facing each other. They hold each other, but tonight they don't make love. That will come later. Tonight they want to share a new closeness, something they haven't had before. There is no longer anything separating  them. Nothing one comes between them. They are alone, at last.

  
  


~~&~~&~~&~~&~~&~~&~~&~~&~~&~~

May be the end, may be continued. We will see.

Thanks for reading.


	21. Chapter 21

Disclaimer: Joss is King. Mutant Enemy is King. They own everything, and I'm but a poor serf borrowing scraps from their table.

Author's note: Ok, the teenagers just wouldn't leave me alone. There was something else had to be talked about, that I hadn't dealt with, really. I think we know where this is going. How do Buffy, and Faith, deal with being in love with someone of their own gender.

Some of you are gonna say" Why didn't you say GAY?". This may be the point where I get the tomatoes tossed at me. I'm a firm non- believer in labels. Gay/straight etc. are labels. Way I see things are… you love who you love. Sometimes it's a member of the opposite sex; sometimes it's a member of the same sex. We, as a society, are too hung up on these labels. If Sally loves Samuel, she is straight. If Sally loves Samantha, she is a lesbian. Excuse me for asking, but how is Sally different in either scenario except for whom she loves? Ok, I'm a hopeless romantic, I believe love is love, no matter where you find it. Denying it only makes you unhappy. Worrying about what others think makes you crazy. If we could get past these labels, I think we could concentrate on the really important issues : Disease, war, poverty, and evil. All are rampant in this world. But we waste time, money and other resources on condemning love, for God's sake. Both sides of this issue, GET OVER IT.

Ok, I'm done. Hope you enjoy the continuation of the story. Sigh, I hate my soapbox. Maybe I'll just turn it into stakes.

Warning: Possible offensive language to some people. Try to remember these are teenagers minds, not always PC. Get over it.

Summer of  faith

Chapter 21

~~&~~&~~&~~&~~

Faith:

I miss Angel.

Hey, wipe that stupid look off your face. I gotta reason. 

At least when Buffy was seeing Angel, he was her 'guilty secret'. Wanna guess who has that title now?

I thought, that night when Angel told her, finally told her that he was leaving after the Ascension, that all was gonna be smooth from then on. Oh, did I get it so wrong. Ya know, I'm gonna get " Dumb Faith" tattooed to my forehead. I keep getting it wrong.

Now, I'm not saying that Buffy is like treating me wrong. In private. Away from anyone she knows(or doesn't know). She is so sweet, so affectionate, my poor heart just gets all silly. And in front of Joyce, It's cool. Because she knows Joyce knows, and is happy for us. But, boy, outside, in the real world? Ya know, that one beyond the front door? Uh –uh no way no how. I'm Faith, the other slayer. Her fighting partner. Nothing more. Want an example? Gee…let me just choose .

Ok, first day. After our talk in her bedroom. After spending the night together. Ok, no hot and sweaty, but we did sleep together all cuddled and loving like. I thought it was loving like. Anyway, I'm taking her to school on my bike, on my way to work. She was even kinda hesitant about that. But she went. Does she ride close? No… she's sitting back, hands on my shoulders. Alright, I say to myself, it's cool. She's just a little nervous. Shoulda known what would happen next, right? Nawww, Faith is a bonehead. I turn, wanting a smoochie. Hey, I'm entitled, don't ya think? I'm not gonna see her for like what? At least 6 hours. So, I turn, looking at her. Hopping off the bike. Calling " Thanks for the ride, Faith" and hurrying off to her friends. Ker-plunk. Didya hear my heart hitting the floor? Sigh.

And remember that necklace I bought her? The one with the hearts? The one I had engraved " My heart is yours forever, Faith"

Thinks she wears it? Nope. I thought at first she had lost it that night I tossed it to her in the cemetery. Nope. I found it. It's in her jewelry box. Ok, I snooped. I'm bad. Got it. But it hurts, ya know? I mean what I said on that. But, she's afraid someone will see it, ask about it. Maybe read the inscription. And she still wears that silver cross Angel gave her. But, hey. Angel's a guy, right? She doesn't have to wear it all the time. Just once would be fine. Say without words, Hey, I love it. I love you, too. Yeah, gonna see that happen, aren't I?

Ok, ok. I'm not totally a selfish bitch here. I understand that this is hard for her. Got it. Small town, thought to be gay in high school. Tough to take. Especially since she already has the slayer thing to deal with. Yeah, I know. Being a slayer is supposed to be secret, right? C'mon, who we kidding here? How many pretty, cheerleader type girls hang around in cemeteries at night? How many you  know run into the face of danger, when everyone else is running away from it? You can count 'em on one finger. I mean she even told me, back in L.A., how her first day at Sunnydale High, when she so hoped to be just ' Normal Girl', it seemed like half the school knew about her. And being a dreaded… 'lesbian' on top of that? I really hate labels. Dammit, all they do is make you a cardboard cutout. " You're a cheerleader…you're a jock….you're a nerd." But who is the person in there? Ya know? So, it would be so easier for her if my name were Frank, or Fred. But it's Faith, and she just can't deal with it. 

~~&~~&~~&~~&~~&~~&~~&~~&~~

Buffy:

I'm the bad one here, right?

I'm the ice queen. The uncaring heartless bitch. Right?

Buffy, the Wicked Bitch of Sunnydale. 

Doesn't she understand this is hard for me? That I'm hurting here too? But she doesn't get it. She just doesn't.

I have enough to deal with being a slayer. I'm already somewhere between dweeb, nerd and the A/V guys(sorry, Will, I know they're friends of yours). I know. I should "be above that". Shouldn't let it affect me. But it DOES, OK? I'M SHALLOW, OK? I want the NORMAL stuff too. Does that make me bad? I'm bad because I want to be popular, too. Ok, I'm not gonna do a Cordelia thing. I'm so beyond that. I know, I was there at one time. But, is it bad not to want to be whispered about? Bad enough I get the stares. I approach someone, and they like back off, afraid I'm gonna hit them or something(ok, I had to hit a few students, but THEY were bad. Geeze, gimme a break here).She doesn't understand, though. She quit high school. For her it's all a joke.

I know she sneers at labels. Hey, I don't like em either. I don't judge people that way(ok, I try not to, anyway). But they are a fact. A reality of living through the hell known as high school. I already have so many labels, I look like a steamer trunk. What, she wants me to go running through school yelling " Hey, on top of being a geek, a bad girl, a troublemaker, and just plain weird, I'm a dyke, too." Wouldn't Queen C have a field day with that one? And once you get the label, it's stuck like super glue. It aint going nowhere, ever. Why do I have to always be the brave one, the smart one, the I don't give a damn one? 

What's so wrong with wanting to be 'normal girl'? Where maybe my biggest worry is if my clothes are so last week,  am I gonna flunk Bio, What am I gonna wear to the prom. Am I going to the prom?  Will I graduate? That kinda stuff. Maybe once, I would like not to have to worry about saving the world tonight. Fighting demons and vampires and who knows what? Maybe not have to worry if I make a mistake, my friends will die, my mom will die… I will die.

She thinks I don't see the hurt. She thinks it doesn't rip my heart out when I see her looks. 

Yeah, I'm the bad one here

I'm the ice queen. I'm the heartless bitch.

The Wicked Bitch of Sunnydale.

Damn.

~~&~~&~~&~~&~~&~~&~~&~~&~~

Buffy and Faith are sitting in the backyard, talking. Trying to work this out. I think.

" Ok, B. I get it. I understand it's tough for you. I understand it's not easy for you. But, couldn't we at least let the scoobies in on it?" Faith is almost pleading with Buffy.

 "It's too soon" Buffy replied, being a bit defensive

" Too soon?" Faith is just not believing her ears

" I just broke up with Angel. Here I trot out a girlfriend. What're they gonna think?" Buffy asks

" Think? Maybe you're in love? That's bad?"

" Maybe I'm the biggest slut of all time?"

"WHAT? How? How are they gonna think that, B?"

" I just supposedly broke up with Angel. Now I show up with a girlfriend. What does that say? I've been cheating on him already. I'm total slut girl"

Faith is so trying to follow this. But it just isn't ringing true. She stands up, and walks away from Buffy, and has her back to her.

"So, of course, this has nothing to do with me being a girl, too" Faith says quietly

"Huh? No, of course not" Buffy blushes.

Still not looking at her, Faith asks quietly, " So, will you answer me a question then? Just so I can get it all clear in my head."

Buffy looks at Faith's back. She is not so sure she wants to answer this question, but she knows she's already sounding lame.

"Yeah, ok, Faith. Go ahead, ask" Buffy says

"'k. When you and Angel would have a tiff, or say you felt Angel wasn't paying attention to you, or something like that. Did you ever go out on a date with some other guy?"

"Er…ummm…yeah" Buffy replied, not quite getting it yet

" Ok. So, on any of these dates, say it was a good date. Did you ever like… maybe kiss the guy goodnight or anything"

"Yeah…I guess" Buffy blushes, maybe the light bulb is beginning to brighten in her head.

" Why, you slut. How could you cheat on him like that?" The arrow flies home true to it's mark.

"Faith! That's so not fair. And so totally different!" Buffy is getting angry, now

"I see. How is that different?" Faith asks, again keeping her cool

" Cause…Cause…you're my lover" Buffy sputters

Faith laughs. It's not a happy laugh

"I'm your lover? Really B? How many times have we been together since I found out about those letters from Angel? Like, maybe , 3 times? And when was the last time we were intimate? Over 7 months ago, I think? Kissing, what? I hardly got a kiss out of you till recently. Even a casual touch gives you the wiggins, at times. Doesn't sound much like lovers to me, girlfriend. Oh, and …when was the last time I didn't have to initiate it, anyway? Geeze" Faith is barely keeping her voice in check, she is boiling mad.

Buffy is silent. 

" I don't know how many times I'm gonna have to get hit with the stupid stick before I get it"

"Get it? Get what?" Buffy's voice is low, and angry

" That your ashamed of me. That I embarrass you. I'm like some stupid puppy. No matter how many times you kick it, no matter how you beat it, it keeps coming back for more. You're ashamed of me. You can't handle the idea of being seen with some scrungy street kid with no manners, doesn't talk so good, some little slut. Cause that is how I'm feeling. Like some slut, ya know? And the thing that really pisses you, is that you might be in love with a GIRL. That really doesn't fit in the nice little ribbon and bow tied world of Buffy Summers.  Does it?"

"Faith. How can you say I'm ashamed of you? That's not true at all" 

"No? Really? Gee, Buff, coulda fooled me."

" I love you, Faith"

" You gotta real funny way of showing it. Or, not showing it"

" You just don't understand. They won't accept…" Buffy is cut off by Faith

" What? They accept you love a 200 year old vampire, but they won't accept you love me? Geeze, B. You don't think much of your friends or me. What? Red is gonna say " Oooo , Buffy. You like Faith. Oh, my I can't like you anymore" . What, she is gonna go running through the school yelling " Buffy's a slut, and a lesbo"? Xander? That poor guy. He is still in love with you. Don't you see that? Guess not. He would be mad at me, but he wouldn't ever be mad at you. Yeah, I can see him saying  "Buffster, you love Faith. Well, I hate you now!" Sure. He and I oughta form a support group. Clueless people who love Buffy. And Oz. Yeah, he's gonna wig. Like anything would faze him. Hell, he probably already has it figured out , anyway.

" What?" Buffy is astonished

" Oz is pretty sharp. He can see. I know he sees how I look at you. But maybe I'm fooling myself. Maybe it isn't two way here, but one way. He probably puts me in Xander's class. Hell, Buffy , they probably all have some suspicion of something. They must see how I feel about you. I don't try to make it a secret, like you do.

" So, B. What? What do you want? Want me to go? Make life easier for you? I mean, quit pulling me in, then shoving me away. Tell me, ok? I'll go if that's what you want. But I can't go on like this anymore."

Buffy is silent. She is looking at the ground, pushing dirt with her toe. She has her thinking face on. You know the one. Little scrunchy between the eyebrows. Mouth a straight line. Eyebrows all serious.

' God, she is so cute when she does that' Faith thinks. 'Grrr. I'm angry with her. Why does she have to be so damned cute all the damned time. Hard to stay mad.'

Buffy comes to a decision. She stands up, and takes Faith's hand. She pulls her into the house, all the time Faith going "Huh, what? Where we going? You gonna throw me out? What's going on, Buffy" But Buffy doesn't say a word.

Buffy sits Faith down in the living room, and picks up the phone. She dials a number, and waits for an answer.

" Hey, Will. How are you?…cool.  Ummm… you know where Xander is? Cool. Get him, and Oz, and come on over. We need to talk. No, no demon stuff… personal stuff. Ya. It's important. Ya…ok, then, see you in a couple? Great!" Buffy ends the conversation.

Faith sits there, a little stunned. But she can't help having a big grin on her face.

Buffy looks at her, and gets a little scowl. " Hey. Quit looking like the cat that ate the canary. You're a dope"

Faith " Huh?" Confused

"It's not  one way, Faith. It's two ways. Yes, I love you. Yes, I'm scared. But if this is what it's gonna take to prove it to you, fine" Buffy huffs out

" Look, B. If it's really this bad for you, call her back. Make an excuse. Or, we can make something up. I.. I don't want you upset. I … I appreciate that you'll do this, and if it's important to you, that important, we can wait 'til your readier."

" No, Faith, you're right. No more hiding. At least, not with my friends. I love you Faith, and if they can't accept that, then I guess they're not my friends, huh?"

Faith just smiles. She's not worried. Not in the least.

~~&~~&~~&~~&~~&~~&~~&~~&~~

The  Scoobies file in about half an hour later. Each has a worried look on their face. They're not sure what Buffy is gonna spring on them now, but it had to be important to call this impromptu meeting.

Buffy waves them to a seat. She is pacing back and forth, trying to figure out what to say. Faith is sitting in the chair, watching her. Feeling her nervousness. Wishing she could help, but knowing this is something Buffy has to do alone.

The three sit on the couch. Willow in the middle, the guys acting as bookends. Willow starts the conversation.

" Ok, Buffy. We're here. So, what's the News flash, huh?" Willow asks, watching Buffy pace. She's a bit worried for her friend.

" Ok, guys, I gotta tell you something. Don't get all wiggins on me, ok?" Buffy starts off.

" Hey, Buffster. We're your buds. You can tell us anything" Xander encourages her. " Well, ok, if you're gonna tell us your really a guy and I've had these feelings for you all this time, maybe that'll be a bit hard to take."

Buffy and Willow, together "Xander!!!"

Willow punches Xander's arm " Don't help, ok?" She looks disgusted. " Go on, Buffy. We're here for you… most of us are, anyway" giving Xander a look.

Oz is just watching. He looks over at Faith, and sees the small smile on her face. He turns a little so Buffy can't see, and throws her a wink.

" Look, guys, this is tough for me, so just let me get through it, then you can say what you want to say, 'k?" They nod.

Buffy takes in a deep breath, then goes on" Ok, so, like you guys know I met Faith in L.A. So, I guess I should have told you that …ummm…well…we became really close friends….really close. And. Well. Ok, we kinda fell in love, ok? And we lived together for awhile, and then had this big old fight over Angel, and then Faith brought me home and disappeared. Well, she came back, and well…I broke up with Angel…and … oh , hell. We're in love. Get it? Deal with it" She gets it all out in one breath.

The scoobies are quiet for a second. Then, Willow looks at Oz. Oz looks at Willow. Willow looks at Xander. Xander looks at Willow. They all turn back, and laugh a little

" That's it? That's your important news, Buffy?" Willow asks.

"News Flash, Buffster: Not a news flash" Xander adds

You probably coulda knocked Buffy out with a feather at the moment. Even Faith, trying to be supportive, is giggling a little bit.

"Look, Buff" Oz begins. " I know sometimes weren't not the sharpest thorn on the bush, but we didn't need a bus to hit us over this one. First, you come back home, all upset. Then , another slayer shows up, and is living at your house. Then you break up with Angel. Every Scooby meeting we have, there is like this air of sexual tension going on. And we see how Faith looks at you, and when you think no one is looking, how you look at Faith. Even Giles got it, after awhile".

Make note, that is probably the most Oz has said at one time in his entire life.

"Giles? Giles knows?" Buffy is ready to faint. Faith gets up to steady her.

"Gee, Buffy. What? He's British, not stupid" Willow says.

 Xander laughs," Yeah, it was pretty funny watching him get all stuffy " Two slayers, in love?" I guess the concept of you two together in a…." his face takes on this dreamy quality.

Buffy and Willow together " XANDER!!!!"

Willow punches Xander " Don't help!!"

Willow goes over to Buffy, and gives her a hug. " I think it's great, Buffy"  Then she whispers in Buffy's ear "At least this one won't go all Grrr on you when you…" and she blushes a little

"I don't know, Will. You haven't seen her in bed" Buffy is blushing, and looks at Faith, who is finding her boots fascinating.

Willow whispers " So, ummm…Buffy… what's it like?" 

"WILL!!!!" Buffy reddens, then in a tiny wee voice only Will can hear " It's great"

They both giggle.

"Hey, you two, break it up, or should I be jealous?" Faith chuckles

"Jealous? Me…and Buffy? You…Jealous? Oh…no…nothing like that…no …nothing...uh uh…jealous? Gee…no love stuff here…I mean, I love you Buffy, but not that way…oh…I think I'll shut up now" Willow babbles.

Faith decides Buffy is right. Red IS cute when she babbles.

Willow, trying to recover, " So, Buffy, now that you have a date, you going to the prom?"

Faith interjects " Will…this was hard enough for Buffy. I'm not sure she is ready to go public quite yet."

"How come? I think you'd make a cute couple" Willow says.

Buffy, looking at the floor, quietly" No one asked me yet"

HUH??? Faith is kinda rocked by that. She wants to go? With ME?

Willow crosses her arms" Well, Ms? Are you gonna ask her?"

Faith all of a sudden feels shy " Gee, Red, I didn't think she'd wanna go. With me, that is"

Buffy, Shyly " I'm waiting"

Aw, Geeze…

" Buffy Summers? Will you do me the honor of attending your senior prom with me?" Faith says, kinda quiet

" I dunno… it's kinda late, ya know?' Buffy playing coy.

Faith looks helplessly at the other scoobies. Help me out here, guys. Please!

" Aww...c'mon Buffster. Go easy on her. Give her a break. Go" Xander is grinning

" Buffy Summers, if you don't go after she asked you so nicely, I…I…I'll kick your butt" Willow says, getting all tough like. Yeah, like Jell-O tough

" Buff. Give her a break. She looks so lost over there" Oz adds in.

"Well…. I guess so" Buffy starts. Then she walks over and gives Faith a hug. "silly goose, who else am I gonna go with?"

"Goodie, goodie, goodie" Willow exclaims " We can go dress shopping. Ummm… Faith? You getting a formal, too?"

" Please, Red? Me, in a formal? Not happening. I'll get a tux. I'm sure the guys can help me out there"

Buffy says, "Will, we should go now. We got a lot to do. Get dresses, get our hair done, man, I swear. Why do they always wait 'til  the last minute to ask. Lets go. We can get there before the stores close, I'm sure…."

Faith, Xander and Oz just look at each other, and roll their eyes. Women!

Willow calls back "C'mon you guys, lets go!"

The three of them sigh, and follow 'the girls' out.

~~&~~&~~&~~&~~&~~&~~&~~&~~

TBC

Ok, next the prom. Coming soon.


	22. Chapter 22

Disclaimer: If you don't know by now who owns these characters, you haven't been paying attention. Suffice it to say, I don't

Author's Note: Well…B won. What can I say?  Actually , Faith in a black satin dress is rather a nice idea. Thanks for your responses, and hopefully, this will amuse.

Summer of  faith

Chapter 22

~~&~~&~~&~~&~~

It's night in Sunnydale

A classic 1958 Dodge Desoto FireFlite  pulls in front of Sunnydale High School. The driver door opens and out steps a male dressed in a black t-shirt, jeans and motorcycle boots. He walks over to passenger side of the vehicle, and opens the door for his companion. The dark hair female steps out, and takes his arm. They stroll over to the Sunnydale High Marquee sign and read the message : Senior Prom Night  Friday Theme : Lover's Walk. 

" Now, luv, didn't I promise you something special if you came back to me?" The bleached blonde turns to his companion and grins

"Oooo Spike, a formal. All the pretty gowns and lights. You're so good to me" Drusilla looks at Spike with her slightly crazed look of love.

" And of course, we must pay our respect to the slayer" Spike replies, his face morphing into his game face.

Drusilla looks at her gown, and frowns

" Spike, dearest, whatever will I wear? This gown surely won't do for the occasion" Drusilla pouts.

" Don't worry, luv. We will find something befitting my queen" Spike answers, his eyes glowing in the moonlight

" Will there be snacks and treats?" Drusilla asks, like a child.

" Oh, yes luv. Plenty for everyone" Spike looks directly into the camera, and grins.

~~&~~&~~&~~&~~&~~&~~&~~

It's the night of the senior prom at Sunnydale high. 

Two very nervous slayers are putting the final touches on their outfits. Joyce Summers, ever the mom, is running between them, assisting as she can.

  
"I look hot!"

Faith is checking herself out in the mirror, and approves what she sees. A very beautiful young woman, dressed in a strapless black satin evening length gown. Around her waist is a red sash, secured at the hip with a gold clasp. The ends fall casually over her hip. She is wearing opera length lace gloves, black and fingerless. She is wearing black patent pumps with three inch heels. Around her neck is a small black choker. 

She has put up her hair into upsweep, some of the strands left loose to accentuate her neck. She is wearing crimson lipstick, and enough makeup to accentuate, but not overpower her naturally beautiful eyes. She is wearing crimson nail polish.

 She is grinning

"Is B gonna be surprised. She was expecting me in a Tux. I'm gonna so bowl that girl over tonight."

Faith does a little pirouette, watching as her dress fans out. She is giggling like a schoolgirl.

At that moment, Joyce Summers walks in. She is carrying a small jewel case.

" My, don't you look lovely, Faith" Joyce smiles. She is so glad Faith changed her mind about the tux. She looks so much better in the formal. " Turn around and let me see"

Faith turns around, and Joyce makes an approving noise.

"I may be prejudiced, but I do believe you two will be the most striking couple at the Prom" Joyce says.

Faith blushes prettily.

"Sit down dear, I have something for you"

"For me?" Faith is curious, and a little excited. She sits by the dressing table mirror.

Joyce comes over, and opens the jewel case. Inside is a gold necklace with a Ruby drop pendant, along with the matching set of earrings.

Faith's eyes widen. They're gorgeous.

" My mother had these originally" Joyce said. " On the night of my senior prom, she gave them to me. I would like you to have them, Faith"

Faith looks at Joyce, her lip quivering

" But… but…shouldn't Buffy have these?" Faith eyes are bright with tears.

"No. Buffy had something special of her own to wear already". Joyce notices the tears, and takes a tissue to dab at Faith's eyes. " Now, dear, no tears, you'll ruin your makeup"

Faith throws her arms around Joyce, hugging her tightly. Joyce has become quite fond of the dark haired girl in the last few months. She pats Faith's back, and gently disengages herself.

"Now, dear, let me see how this look on you" Joyce removes Faith's choker, and  helps Faith secure the necklace. Faith puts on the earrings. She is overcome with the generosity of this woman. They are perfect.

" Perfect" Joyce mirrors her thought " Like they were made for you"

" Thank you Joyce, they're beautiful" Faith hugs the older woman again.

" Maybe you should go downstairs, Faith, and get Buffy's corsage from the refrigerator. That will give my oh-so-fussy daughter time to do her final primping"

Both women depart the room, Faith heading downstairs.

~~&~~&~~&~~&~~&~~&~~&~~

Faith waits anxiously downstairs for Buffy. She hasn't seen Buffy's dress yet, but even if the Golden haired slayer wore sackcloth, she would be hot. It's nice to be young , and blinded by love.

Buffy appears at the top of the stairs, and Faith gasps.

Buffy is wearing a bone white satin spaghetti strap floor length dress, that splits just below the hips in front. Her waist is cinched by a thin gold chain belt. She is wearing white lace widows glove's, and carrying a gold clutch purse. Her bangs are swept back, and secured by a small gold beret in back; the rest of her hair falls to her shoulders. She is wearing white satin pumps, and has a small gold chain around her neck. The chain has a pendant with two hearts entwined, and a small diamond where the hearts join.

She is wearing a peach colored lipstick, and has just a hint of glitter on her cheeks to emphasize her eyes.

To Faith, she looks like an angel.

Buffy is nervous. She so hopes faith likes the dress. She had been driving Joyce crazy for the last two hours trying to get everything just perfect. She starts down the steps… then looks over at Faith, and stops dead.

She's… she's gorgeous. That is all that Buffy can think. She no way expected Faith to be wearing a dress, and had expected to see her in a tuxedo. But she was so pleased with what she saw. Faith was stunning in that dress. 

"Faith…you look awesome" Buffy stutters out. She feels little butterflies dancing in her tummy.

"B…you are … I …." Faith stammers, and Buffy knows her dress is a success. She comes the rest of the way downstairs, and turns so Faith can get the full effect. Faith just stands dumbstruck.

Buffy looks at Faith over her shoulder, with a small, shy smile. Her cheeks show a small pink blush.

"You like?" She asks, softy. 

Faith's heart is about ready to burst out her chest. She didn't know she could feel more love for this woman, but tonight is like a dream come true. Then she sees the necklace Buffy is wearing. It's the necklace she gave her for her Birthday. Her lip begins to quiver, and she turns away, trying to find a tissue so her makeup won't run.

"Faith, are you ok?" Buffy comes over to Faith, a little worried

"You…you're just so beautiful tonight, Buffy" Faith stammers, still a little tongue tied.

" So are you , Faith. When I came downstairs and saw you in that dress, I thought my heart was going to leap out of my chest." Buffy replied. She leaned in and whispered into Faith's ear " I'm so glad you didn't wear a tux. You look hot!" She reaches behind Faith and gently squeezes her butt.

Faith, feeling Buffy's warm breath on her ear, and her hand…well… you know…thought she was gonna turn into a puddle of Jell-O right there.

" Ok, you two. Come in here and let me take a picture of you before you start making out and smear your makeup" Joyce called from the living room. Both slayers blush, and go obediently to have their picture taken.

"Wait a minute" Faith says. She gets the corsage she had gotten Buffy, and slipped it onto her wrist. Buffy had a small frown

"What?" Faith asked her

" I …thought you were going to wear a tux, so I didn't get you a corsage. Only a Boutonniere" Buffy pouts

" Well, dear, just pin it on her dress. It will be ok" Faith says.

Buffy gets the boutonniere, and holds it to Faith's dress. She slips her hand under the bodice, to prevent the pin from sticking Faith. Faith almost faints when Buffy's fingers don't behave and …well...wander a little. She grins a little mischievous grin at Faith.  Faith KNOWS she is blushing now. And is so wishing she had bought Buffy a pin on Corsage.

The girls pose for the picture, and at that moment, there is a knock on the door. Faith goes over, and opens the door. Xander is standing there, grinning.

He looks at Faith, and his eyes almost fall out of his head. All that his mind can say is "WOW"

" Hmmm…you fill out that Tuxedo nicely, Faith" He grins. Faith gives him a little punch, but is smiling, pleased.

" Ya think, Xan-man?"

" Oh, I do. I most definitely do" Xander is grinning widely. " Where's the Buffster?" At that moment, Buffy appears at the door.

Xander looks at Buffy, and then back at Faith. He just shakes his head. He knows Queen C is gonna be jealous tonight, because these two are going to outshine anyone at the dance this evening.

"Shall we?" Buffy says softly to Faith, and places her hand on Faith's arm

"Let's." Faith replies, and leads Buffy to the waiting limo.

~~&~~&~~&~~&~~&~~&~~&~~

Faith and Buffy are approaching the doors to the Gymnasium, where the Prom is being held.

They are walking hand in hand, stealing shy glances at each other. Little smiles play on their faces, and they stop every so often to share a small kiss. As they approach the doors, Faith feels Buffy's hand tighten on hers. She looks at her date, and sees she is a bit nervous, biting her lower lip.

"B? If it's too much, we can go somewhere else" Faith offers, knowing this part is gonna be the hardest for Buffy.

Buffy just smiles at Faith, slips her arm in hers, and says " No, baby. Just excited. I'm proud to be your date"

Arm in arm, they enter the Gym.

They are immediately immersed in the noise and warmth of so many people in one place. They look around, and walk into the crowd.

Faith is amused. This is the first time she has been to a school dance. She was never big on such activities when she was going to school. Ok, she wasn't big on school, period. She is charmed by it all. After all the places she's been, and the sleaze she has seen, it all has a rather sweet and innocent air to it. She is so glad she came.

  
 Buffy pulls Faith onto the dance floor, and they begin to dance.

It's a fast number, and the two slayers get into the rhythm,  shaking it down. They get into each other's sync, and soon each is able to anticipate the other's moves. It becomes quite a thing to watch, and slowly the other dancers start to watch. They are really lost in it.  It starts out innocently enough, but as the song continues, the kinda get a bit more and more risqué in their moves. Finally, the crowd, getting excited, starts chanting " yeah, go, yeah go, yeah go" as the two really get together. Finally, the song ends. Faith and Buffy, realizing they have attracted a crowd, blush and kinda move off to blend in.

A slow song begins, and they are once again on the dance floor. They dance slowly, feeling their bodies moving in soft rhythm together, slowly moving closer together. Buffy puts her head on Faith's shoulder, and Faith draws her closer. Faith is becoming intoxicated by Buffy's scent, soft and sweet, vanilla and oranges. She finds herself nuzzling against Buffy's cheek. Slowly they move around the dance floor, lost in their own little world. Buffy looks up into Faith's eyes, and Faith sees the unspoken invitation there. Gently , she lowers her head, and their lips meet. It's a soft kiss, but the sparks of passion flame in each slayer. Lips meet lips, hungrily seeking each other out. Faith's hand moves to Buffy's neck , and the kiss starts to deepen  when…

The doors to the Gym crash open, and an all too familiar English-accented  voice booms out:

" Well ,Well. Isn't this all fancy and cozy. A formal. I do so hope you don't mind us crashing your party!"

The two slayers look at each other, roll their eyes and say " Oh, Crap!!"

At the doorway is Spike and Drusilla in the lead, followed closely by about a dozen vampires. Spike addresses the other vampires over his shoulder

" Now, didn't I say there would be snacks and treats enough for everyone?" Spike grins, and puts on his Game Face. " Cover the exits, NO BODY LEAVES!" Spike orders. "Don't kill the band…yet. Dru and I want a dance afterwards"

"ooo, Spike, I do so hope they know a waltz" Dru breathes to Spike.

The slayers each wonder why o why can't they have one moment together without someone interrupting?

Each slayer looks at their dress, and sighs. They look at each other, and shrug. Then they rip off the bottom part of their skirts so they can have free movement to attack the vamps. Damn, this slaying gig gets expensive.

Spike spots the slayers, and pulling Drusilla with him, approaches them. " So, slayer" Spike addresses Buffy. "Who is your little friend here? You both look good enough to eat" He grins, exaggeratedly licking his lips

" Oh, where are my manners?" Buffy mocks "Spike, this is Faith. Faith? These are the idiots we're gonna dust"

"We?" Spike asks, a bit confused.

" Oh, didn't I tell you Spike? This is Faith…the OTHER slayer!"

Spike eyes go wide just as Faith foot connects with Dru's  stomach, knock her back … Buffy does a roundhouse kick and knocks Spike out of the way.

The other vamps, seeing the slayers start on Spike, move in to attack the slayers. Out of the shadows a tall, well built figure emerges. He moves toward the horde of vamps, and says " Now, now, lets leave the children to play". The vamps turn, to be confronted by Angel. He grabs the closest, and before any of the others move, twists his neck, snapping it and dusting him. The others move back, but Angel lays right into them.

Meanwhile, Faith and Buffy are attacking Spike and Dru. Each has broken off a chair leg, and are using it as impromptu stakes. But despite all, they still haven't been able to get in a killing blow. On one of her turns, Buffy sees Angel taking on the other vamps by himself.

"Faith, go give Angel a hand with those other vamps. I can take the Schizoid twins by myself" Buffy calls out.

Faith, though reluctant, goes to join Angel in battling the larger group of  vampires. 

Buffy has a hard fight on her hands. Both Dru and Spike are in full strength, and they are not pushovers. They get in some good shots on Buffy, but she keeps the fight going. Kicking and punching, she manages to hold her own until Spike get in a lucky punch, which sends her flying against the Gym wall. She sits there, a bit dazed. Dru, seeing the opportunity, rushes in for the kill. Buffy, seeing Dru coming at her, realizes she still has her stake in hand. She holds it out in front of her. Dru, coming too fast, cannot change course…

And she is dusted. 

Spike, enraged, yells out " NOOOOOOOO" and charges in towards Buffy, ready to tear her head off. When suddenly a strong pair of arms lifts him off his feet, and he finds himself instead flying into a window. He crashes through it, and falls outside, stunned.

" I don't think so, Bleach boy" Faith calls after him " No one touches my girlfriend"

She goes over to Buffy, and says " Are you ok, baby?" She has a worried look.

" Yeah, I'm great" Buffy smiles at her. " Shall we finish up?"

The two slayers, with Angel's help, make short work of the remaining vamps. What vamps they don't dust, quickly see they are outmatched and run out of the gym. They are vamps…not stupid…too much, anyway.

The three are feeling pretty good about the situation when a loud voice reminds them that all are not quite gone yet.

Spike is in the window frame, and shouts out

"SLAYERS!!!!! We aren't done yet. Our business isn't finished. You killed Drusilla. I guarantee you, I will make you pay for this!!!" With that, he drops out of the window, and is gone.

Buffy quips " Ever notice how Spike makes big with the threats, then runs?"

Faith is jazzed " Damn, we're good"

Angel, ever broody, warns, "Don't underestimate him. He is relentless. He will be back"

Faith shoots back " Yeah, but he's gone now, and we won. Next time he comes, he might not be leaving except in a Hoover bag" She grins. " So, what are you doing here anyway, Angel?" 

Angel replies, " I was watching. I thought there might be trouble"

Buffy, smirking a little " Yeah… Angel is big on watching and warning" She is still pissed at him. Could you tell?

Faith takes Buffy's hand " Well, thanks for the assist, but I think we have it from here"

They walk off back towards the dance floor, leaving a sad looking Angel behind.

~~&~~&~~&~~&~~&~~&~~&~~

Faith and Buffy are leaning up against the stage, looking around. The band has bolted( they don't get vampire hazard pay) and the couples are milling around, looking confused.  Buffy looks at the ruins of the Prom, their dresses, and the gym in general. She begins to laugh. Faith looks at her , puzzled

"What?" She asks

"Well… here is another party I attended ruined by vamps or demons" She is a little discouraged, but can't help seeing the humor in the situation.

Faith says " I don't know, honey. Way I see it, just more room on the dance floor so we can finish our dance"

Buffy looks at Faith, puzzled " Finish our dance? But the band has bolted. No music"

Faith just smiles at her, and says " I dunno. Anywhere I'm with you, I hear music" She opens her arms.

Buffy, smiling, slips into Faith's arms.

And they continue their dance.

~~&~~&~~&~~&~~&~~&~~&~~

TBC

Hope you enjoyed  =)


	23. Chapter 23

Disclaimer: Joss Whedon and Mutant Enemy, Inc. owns 'em I just borrow them cause I'm …never mind.

Author's note: They're BAAACK. After a short respite, the teenagers are knocking around in my brain again. So, lets see what they are up to, shall we?

~~&~~&~~&~~&~~&~~&~~

Summer of  faith

Chapter 23

~~&~~&~~&~~&~~&~~&~~

The two slayers are wandering home after the Prom. They decided rather than ride back with Xander, Willow, Oz and company, to spend a little alone time together. Spike and his gang surely made the Prom interesting, but cut way bad into their couple time.

They walk arm in arm , just enjoying the night and being together. They stop occasionally, and look at each other, and smile, and do all those little things two people in love do.

"God, Faith, we're a mess" Buffy says, looking at their clothing.

" You may be, Tink, But I'm still hot" Faith chuckles, looking at her companion. What Faith doesn't say is that to her, B. would be hot in anything. Or nothing. Yah…nothing's good, she grins to herself.

"Tink?" Buffy asks, wondering what new torture Faith had in mind for her name

"Yeah, B. Like Tinkerbell, the little fairy in Peter Pan" Faith grins at her.

"So, I'm little, and a fairy. Gotcha" Buffy pretends to be growly, but she kinda secretly is pleased. "Well, if you say so… Dimples" Buffy grins back at Faith.

Faith stops dead

She looks at Buffy

"Dimples?" She growls.

"Sure, cause you got" She traces Faith's dimples with her finger " the cutest" She leans in and kisses each dimple " dimples I've ever seen" She smiles at Faith.

Faith is getting all shuddery by Buffy's attentions. She looks at her blonde counterpart, then puts her hands around her waist. She pulls her closer, and kisses her softly on the lips. The kiss deepens, each drawing the other closer. Finally, they come up for air. Their foreheads touch, and they are looking deeply into each others eyes.

" That was nice, Tink" Faith says, a little hoarsely

"mmmmm… I liked it, dimples." Buffy responded, then leaned in for another kiss.

The kiss was more heated, more passionate. They each parted their lips, and their tongues caressed in passing, searching out the other's mouth. When the broke, both were breathing noticeably deeper and heavier.

"So, how you feelin', B?" Faith asked, her eyes warm with soft passion.

" Well, as you always say, Faith, Slaying makes you hungry…" Buffy starts, but Faith finishes

" …and horny" Faith chuckles. She leans in, and whispers in Buffy's ear " But I don't think I need slaying for you to make me horny" Her voice is low, husky and oh so sexy. Buffy feels tingles going down her spine.

"Hmmm… I gotta agree… you already were getting me quite warm before Spike and his little posse showed up" She whispered back. Faith shivers feeling Buffy's warm breath in her ear.

Walking with their arms around each other, the girls wonder if they can make it back to Revello drive. 

They did. Barely

~~&~~&~~&~~&~~&~~&~~

The young women looked at each other. They were in the afterglow of  lovemaking, and their bodies were finally satisfied. They were hot, sweaty, the room smelled of sex. Their dresses, already ruined by the little scene at the Prom, now were hardly more than rags on the floor. They didn't care.

They could barely wait to get their clothes off…they didn't, but rather tore them off each other. The passion, so long building in them, had exploded out. Their slayer strength had only added to the mayhem. It was lucky for them that Joyce was rather discreet, because the sounds they had made were surely loud, and passionate. Both girls in the afterglow were a teeny weeny bit embarrassed at their volume, but they wouldn't take it back for anything.

Buffy:

God, we were like animals. Never mind, we WERE animals. It was rough, savage…and damned hot. I know I was biting and scratching at Faith, and she was returning it blow for blow. Hee, hee, I can just see Giles if he had to tend to these wounds. " My god, Buffy, were you attacked by a demon?" Oh yeah, Giles. The Dimple demon…most savage and sexy of all. Grrrroowwwll.

Then it got tender and sweet. Her caresses were soft, and light. Her touch was like the wind. And…she proved how much a demon she is, grrr. She kept teasing me. Kept bringing me close, so close…then backing off…and then doing it again, and again. The little bitch. I knew she had a mean side to her. I could see her eyes laughing at me as she teased me closer and closer…then backing off…GRRRRRRR…. I thought my head was going to explode….then she shoved me over the edge, and it DID explode…god. So good…so unfair…so good. But I got mine back.

Faith:

God, I needed her so bad, I ripped the clothes off of her. Sigh. I know Joyce is gonna kill us when she sees those dresses. They weren't cheap. And I'm gonna owe her forever paying her back. But, I don't care. Naked B made me wild. It was rough and hot and sweaty and wet…sooo good. Who woulda thought Tinkerbell had claws(hee, hee). Man, she gave as good as she got…I'm still sore from her. But damn it was fine.

But when it got tender, it was even better. That girl should have her tongue registered. It's a lethal sex weapon. What she can do with that tongue is illegal in 20 states, I'm sure. I never thought she was experienced at this, but baby, she is a fast learner, and a natural. Whoa, too good, I think. Wonder if they make chastity belts for the mouth? That girl needs one. When she did that thing she does with her tongue on my bud, I nearly died…oh, but what a way to die…mmmmm. Kill me again, B. and again and again and again….wicked.

The girls spooned together , enjoying the soft warmth of their bodies together

They slept peacefully, together

They wanted it to last forever.

It would be the last time for a long time to come.

~~&~~&~~&~~&~~&~~&~~

Graduation Day.

A time of reflection, nostalgia and maybe a little sadness

Yeah, right.

FREEDOM!!! Get outta jail free card. Time to Party! Yah!

Except for some. The scoobies, and the Slayers, and Giles.

It was the day of the Mayor's ascension, and they were nervous.

Understandably so. Anya had filled them in on the last time a demon ascension occurred. It had been in a remote village in Europe. The demon had literally wiped it from the face of the earth. Not exactly cheerful news.

But they had had a break. The Mayor had sent his "associates" to kill a vulcanologist. It was a mystery, until the scoobies broke into the professor's office, and found what he had discovered.

A dinosaur, or what appeared to be a dinosaur, killed by a volcano millions of years ago, under what is now Sunnydale. But this wasn't an ordinary dinosaur. Rather, it was the very demon that Richard Wilkins was to become on Ascension.

What this meant was that once he transformed, his invulnerability would be gone. He was vulnerable. 

So they came up with a plan. Risky, but it was the best chance they had.

"Xander" Giles asked " Do you still have your memories from when you were a soldier?"

"Huh?" Xander replied " Oh…yeah…guess it's time for more rocket launchers, eh?" 

" I think we'll need more than rocket launchers this time. After all, it took a Volcano to kill the demon last time."

So, they had packed the library with fertilizer and glycerin in drums. They had wired it together to explode, and had a small hand held device to activate it. The plan was for Buffy to lead the mayor into the library, make her escape, and then hit the button. There was a ten second delay to give her a small margin of safety, but she had to be fast.

" We need to work on his humanity, I believe" said Giles. " I believe that will get him riled enough to follow you. He has an obsession for his dead mother, so that is probably the best bet"

Faith listened to the plan. She nodded at the right spots, but she wasn't 100% onboard with it. She was not at all liking putting Buffy's life on the line here. So, she made her own small changes in the plan. Without telling anyone.

Under the strains of " Pomp and Circumstance" played by the school band, the graduates filed in. They marched proudly in their red gowns, the center of attention. They took their seats, ready to fulfill their last acts as seniors at Sunnydale high.

Unbeknownst to anyone, Faith had also 'procured'(ok, stole) a cap and gown. She blended in with the crowd, and made sure she was seated directly behind Buffy. 'So far, so good' Faith thought. Now, if I just can carry this out.

The Valedictorian, Willow, made her speech, then sat down next to Buffy, who had saved a seat for her. Next came Snyder, with his usual boring speech about the need for discipline and responsibility. When he finished, he introduced the Guest Speaker, the Mayor of Sunnydale, Richard Wilkins.

Wilkins spoke for awhile about the future, and hard work, and ascension to your goals. All of a sudden, the sun was eclipsed, and his speech was interrupted.

" It seems my own Ascension has happened ahead of time. I had a whole section prepared on Civic duty. Oh well"

With that, he began the transformation.

At that moment, the students stood up, and opened their robes. Some were armed with crossbows, some with Flamethrowers. All had some weapon. Led by Xander, they attacked the Mayor's henchmen and vamps.

As Buffy was getting up to set herself to get down with the Mayor, she felt a tap on her shoulder. She turned, and saw Faith smiling at her. That was the last thing she saw for awhile, because right then Faith's fist connected with her jaw, and she went out like a light. Willow looked at Faith with surprise and confusion.

"Get her out of here, Red. Get her to somewhere safe" Faith barked at Willow. When Willow hesitated, she said " Just do it, Red. She can't do anything now". With that, Faith got the trigger from Buffy, and went to confront the Mayor.

By this time, the mayor had morphed into a 20 foot dinosaur like creature, with a huge head and very sharp teeth. Faith took the flamethrower she was wearing, and aimed it directly at the creature's snout. Getting its attention, she began her spiel;

" Hey…Wilkins…Yeah, you , Dick. Guess you never knew that your 'sainted' mother was really the town whore, right? How she would bake those pies and cookies for you with the same hands that used to give hand jobs to all the guys. Yeah, I hear she liked 'em big and hard. Surprise, Dick. She weren't no saint at all. But then, maybe you knew that , Dick? Maybe you secretly wished she would do you too?" Faith sneered at the monster.

What was left of the Mayor in the demon was enraged. He went for Faith, but she kept him at bay with the Flamethrower. She started to run, leading him to the library.

She ran just fast enough to keep ahead of him, all the time leading him towards where the bomb was. Winding her way through the halls, she was at times surprised when he would come crashing through a wall. But she managed nonetheless to keep just out of reach. 

Finally, she burst through the doors of the library, the Demon in hot pursuit. Looking this way and that, she saw a window on the top floor, by the stacks. Running up the steps, the Mayor right behind, she headed for the window.

It was sealed shut, and had screened safety glass .

Shit!

She went to the window, and began kicking it. It slowly started to crack, then pieces went flying out. All the time, she was having to hit the Demon with the flame to keep him back…kinda dangerous, considering. Finally, she got what she thought was a big enough hole , and threw herself at it. She went flying through…

And her boot got caught. On the wire….and it was twisted around.

She struggled to free herself, but it wasn't going well. Finally, knowing she was gonna have to do something, or the Mayor was gonna bolt. She pressed the button, and hoped she could free herself.

10

struggling, the boot started to loosen

9

she worked herself around, and pulled…it just tightened up again

8

she started on the laces, hoping to slip out of the boot

7

6

5

still no luck, but nearly had it unlaced

4

3

2 

Got it, started to slip out

1

And at that moment, The library went up in a terrific explosion

~~&~~&~~&~~&~~&~~&~~

Willow has dragged Buffy to the front lawn of the school. She was tending to her when the slayer began to wake up.

"Will…what? Where am I? What happened? We were getting up, the Mayor was starting to go demony...and…FAITH! She hit me? Why? What's going on? Where is she?  Buffy asked, still a bit dazed.

Willow didn't answer. Buffy looked at her…then at the school…and she realized what happened.

" Where is she Will? Tell me! TELL ME NOW!" Buffy yelled at Willow

" She…she took your place, Buffy. She's leading the demon into the trap." Willow stuttered out.

"Damn her! What is she thinking. I gotta go help her" Buffy got up, but was a little woozy.

"Buffy, no, you're still groggy…sit back down" Willow said. She knew it was hopeless.

" Uh-uh, Will. Gotta make sure she's ok" Buffy got up, and started to run to where the library was.

Willow did the best she could to keep up, but Buffy was out pacing her. She settled for getting there as quickly as she could.

Buffy ran ahead, and just got to the library in time to see Faith hanging out of the Window. She started to run to help her, but at that moment, the Library exploded .

"NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!!!!!!!!!!!"

 Buffy screamed, and started to run towards the library. But Willow had caught up with her, and amazingly, did a flying tackle to knock the slayer down. " No, Buffy , no, it's too late…too late to help her" Willow had to use everything she had to keep Buffy down. Buffy fought and kicked, but Willow wouldn't let her go. Finally, her resistance broken, grief overcoming her, she stopped fighting, and started sobbing. Her world had ended in a fiery crash, and she was devastated.

Willow held Buffy tightly, trying to comfort her heartbroken friend. Buffy clung to Willow, her mind falling apart like her world was. All of their time together, hers and Faith's, came crashing in on her. The joys, the tears, the regrets, the remorse. How much time was wasted so foolishly in fear and fighting. She was crying as if her soul were breaking, because it was.

She didn't understand at first when Willow let her go. She looked at her, confused. But then, she saw Willow pointing…pointing at something. She looked, and then was on her feet, looking closer. It was… human shaped. She started over, fearing the worse, but needing to know…she ran faster when she saw it was Faith. In the distance, she heard what sounded like fire trucks and ambulances…. All headed this way.

She stood, looking down at Faith. She had a deep head wound, and her body was twisted in a weird way, indicating some broken bones. She was afraid to approach her…afraid what she would find. But, she tightened up, and kneeled next to Faith. She put her finger to Faith's pulse point, and felt a thready, weak pulse. Her heart started beating again. She started breathing again.

" Will…WILL…RUN.. get help…She's alive. SHE'S ALIVE!!!!"

Will turned and ran to where the Ambulances were pulling up to the front of the school.

~~&~~&~~&~~&~~&~~&~~

TBC


	24. Chapter 24

Disclaimer: If you have been living in the Antarctic, or by chance in the wilds of Borneo, possibly you might not be aware that Joss Whedon and Mutant Enemy, Inc. own the characters in this story. The rest of you… I expect more  =)

Author's Note: No one knows what happens in this situation. There are many theories, but  no definitive proof. So, what you are reading is only the Author's imagination. I mean no offense. I don't mean to make light of it. Thank you for reading.

~~&~~&~~&~~&~~&~~&~~&~~

Summer of faith

Chapter 24

~~&~~&~~&~~&~~&~~&~~&~~

Buffy is in hell.

Or at least, she wishes she were. Or anywhere but here, now. Facing that dreaded word.

The only word she heard the doctors say to her

"… Coma …"

She looks down at Faith, lying quietly on the bed. Her mind refuses to accept the verdict. Coma

It can't be real. It isn't happening. This is a bad dream I'm having, I'll wake up. She'll be beside me. We'll laugh, and make love, and run. We'll eat, we'll hang out, we'll patrol. And all this won't be real. It'll be my nightmare, the nightmare I awoke from.

But it's real. All too real. Faith is lying in the bed, there, in front of her. She is silent, can't speak, can't joke, can't kiss, doesn't move… just lies there, sleeping. As if cursed. As if the Evil witch(sorry, willow)cursed her to 100 years of sleep. And there is nothing Buffy can do. She can't go out and kill a demon, and bring her back. No matter how many vamps she slays, Faith will still be lying there. She can save the world… but she can't save Faith. And it's cutting her heart like a dull knife.

The others are gone for the moment. She sent them away. She needs time alone with Faith. She touches her hand, feels it's warmth. She slips her hand in Faith's. She gently squeezes it , but there's no response. She strokes her fingertips over Faith's arm, something she always loved Buffy to do. But nothing. She is still, she is quiet. She breaths, but nothing more.

How could this happen to her? She is so … alive, so vital. Her whole body, her whole being is energy and movement. Faith is not good at sitting still; she constantly has to be in motion. Even if it's only her finger tapping, or her leg swinging. Something on her is always active, always so alive. But here, now , it's like who she is , what she is, is trapped somewhere else, hidden away, unable to be Faith.

Why baby, why did you do this? Why didn't you let me face the Mayor? Why didn't you stay safe for me? Stay with me? No, you had to be the hero, you had to try to protect me. And for what? So I can sit here, by your bedside, and grieve? What's my life, my existence, without you baby? Nothing . Dark. Lonely. Why didn't you trust me enough, believe in me enough to let me do what I had to do? To know I wouldn't let myself be harmed? To come back to you? You know I wouldn't leave you baby. Why? Why didn't you let me protect you? Why? Why?

Buffy feels the tears spilling onto her cheeks, but she doesn't care. She sits, holding Faith's hand. Not wanting to break contact. She knows, somewhere, Faith can feel it, is reaching back. She doesn't want to let her go, let her feel alone.

So she sits, hour after hour, holding Faith's hand. Stroking it, occasionally stroking her hair, or brushing away a wisp of it out of her eyes. She doesn't move, she doesn't leave. She sits, and waits.

~~&~~&~~&~~&~~&~~&~~&~~

She wakes up. She is alone

There is a harsh light where she's at, but it drops off quickly into darkness. It's cold here, and she is shivering, and alone. So alone. She gets up, and tries to find something, anything that will tell her where she is, but all she finds is darkness.

She comes to a door. It's free standing, there is no wall around it. She attempts to walk around it, but she can't. She feels no wall, but she can't go around the door. Weird.

She walks back to the door. It's locked, but she has the key in her hand. Weird. She opens the door, and she walks through

She knows where she is. It's one of the many hovels laughingly called apartments she shared with her mother. Sometimes with her mother, and her mother's boyfriends.

She is 7 years old. 

She has a surprise for mommy!

She made it for her at school. 

They had art class today. Faith loves art class. She loves to draw and paint. She loves making pretty things. Things she can give her mommy. It makes her feel good. 

She loves her mommy. She wants her to feel better. Mommy's been sick again. She gets sick so much. Faith is afraid when mommy gets too sick, 'cause then mommy can be bad. Faith knows mommy doesn't like being bad, but she gets bad. When she gets her medicine, then she is better. For awhile. Then she gets sick again. Faith feels bad when mommy is sick.

But Faith made a special picture for mommy today. To make her feel better. She drew in mommy, and Faith, and a pretty flower. And they were standing by the flower, and smiling. Faith loves it when mommy smiles. Mommy doesn't smile much anymore.

Faith ran home today, so she could give mommy her present real soon. But mommy was sleeping again, so she went to get something out of the fridge to eat. There isn't much here… just the funny juice that mommy says she shouldn't drink, and some cheese with the green stuff on it, and some pickles, and some old ,old ham that looks funny. She gets the cheese, and the pickles. She cuts away the green stuff, and slices the pickle. She finds some old bread(checking, no green stuff) and makes a sandwich. She knows mommy will get some more food when the Check comes, but it hasn't come yet this month.

Faith eats her sandwich, and waits quietly for mommy to wake up. She knows mommy is sick, and doesn't want to make her mad by being noisy. She sees a bug crawling across the floor, and stomps it quietly. She knows mommy hates the bugs, so she tries to kill them so mommy doesn't see them. She goes over to her mattress on the floor, and gets her doll. She like her doll, she tells it everything. She plays quietly 'til she hears mommy waking up in the next room.

Mommy is really sick, Faith can tell. She is walking funny, and is shivering and looks bad. She smiles. She knows her picture will make mommy feel better.

"Mommy?" 

" Not now, Faith. Mommy's really sick" The woman replies. And she is. She is hurting, bad. She hasn't been able to score, and her body is beginning withdrawals.

" I made something for you, mommy, look" Faith holds up the picture.

The woman is starting to sweat. " Not now, Faith. I'm sick… go play with your doll and be quiet"

" But look, mommy. I made you a special picture. It has you, and me, and…."

The woman , sick, desperate, and hurting, backhands the child. She can't take the noise.

"Faith, BE QUIET. I'm SICK!!" The woman yells.

Faith drops the picture. Her face is smarting, and cut where the woman's ring hit the child. She can't help it. She starts to cry.

"I … I…. I'm sorry, mommy" Faith chokes out as she cries.

"Why won't you be quiet, Faith?" The woman turns to her, and takes her in her arms. " Do you see what you make me do? Just be quiet, please!!!!" She holds the child for awhile until she calms down. Then she gets up, and struggles into her coat.

"I'm going out, Faith. To get my medicine. Stay here, and be good. Stop being such a bad child. I'll be back soon. God, why did I even have you? You cause me nothing but problems". The woman goes to the door, and leaves, slamming it after herself.

Faith watches her mommy go, and is sad. And hurt. Mommy is feeling bad again, and is being bad. She can't be angry with mommy… she loves mommy. She notices the picture she made, of the them and the flower. Her anger is hot, and she takes the picture, and tears it up, tears of frustration coming to her. 

And suddenly, she feels a glow surrounding her. A soft, warm glow embracing her.

And before her stands an angel. She is very pretty, with blonde hair, and hazel green eyes. She is smiling at faith, and has her arms open to her. Faith runs into her arms, and feels them surround her, giving her love and peace.

And in the arms of her angel, she sleeps.

~~&~~&~~&~~&~~&~~&~~&~~

Buffy is home now. For awhile.

Her mom and friends forced her to go home.

She wouldn't leave Faith's side. For 3 days straight, she sat by her. She only left to go to the bathroom, otherwise she sat there. Holding Faith's hand. She wouldn't eat, she slept only in when she couldn't keep her eyes open any longer, and then only briefly. Her friends came by, and were upset at her condition. She was pale, her eyes had dark rings. She was nervy, and at times dazed. But she wouldn't leave. They sat with her for awhile, then left, then came back later. She was still there. Refusing to move, refusing to eat. Finally, after three days, they ganged up on her, and forced her to leave. She was too tired and too weak to really fight them, so they brought her home. And put her to bed. She slept for 12 hours, and then ate ravenously. She wanted to go right back to the hospital. Joyce was worried about her daughter, but she knew she had to handle this delicately.

"Buffy, honey. I know you're worried about Faith. We all are, sweetheart. But you being there all the time isn't helping her, and it's not helping you"

"But, mom, what if she wakes up and I'm not there? What's she gonna think? I left her? Abandoned her?"

"Of course she won't, honey. And if she wakes up, and you're not there because you're too sick and weak to see her. How is she going to feel then?" Joyce gently chides her.

Buffy looks down " Mom, I just love her so much. It's breaking my heart to see her this way. Why did this have to happen to her?" Buffy feels the tears threatening again, she tries to fight them back.

Joyce comes over and hugs her daughter " It's not fair, honey, I know. I wish I had some smart words how life doesn't always play fair with us, but it's all so trite. All you can do is hold on for her, dear, and be there for her when she needs you. If you hurt yourself, she won't have you when she does need you, baby."

"Why did she do this mom? Why? I don't understand. I know she was worried for me, wanted to protect me. But does she really think that this is better?" Buffy is close to tears now, really close.

Joyce sighs. Buffy is asking her to explain the meaning of love. That is almost as easy as explaining the meaning of life.

" Honey, sometimes people who love others do foolish things, because they want to protect them, no matter what it costs themselves. Faith acted from her heart; she was afraid you would be hurt, or killed. She didn't think it through, Buffy. She reminds me of a certain stubborn blonde I know that does the same thing any time one of her friends or family are in danger" Joyce smiles at her daughter. " She loves you, Buffy, just like you love her. Your grieving for her now, because you can't understand why she did what she did. But I know you would have done the same thing for her, were it reversed. 

" I've come to love Faith like a daughter, honey, and it's hard to see you both hurting. I'm worried about her, but I'm also worried about you. What you have to do now, sweetheart, is live for her, until she is better. And I know she will get better"

"Mom, you don't know that. The doctors don't know that. What if she doesn't? What if she never comes back to me?" Buffy loses it now, the thought just hurts too much.

"Wha...Wha…What if I never get to tell her how much I love her?" Buffy cries, her body shaking

Joyce just holds her daughter, soothing her best she can. She waits 'til she has calmed before answering.

"Honey, no matter what, Faith knows how much you loved her. It's as much as she loved you. Why she did what she did. Now you have to be strong for her, and help her come back to you… to all of us" Faith feels some tears coming, herself. She is going to be very upset indeed if Faith doesn't recover.

"I'll...try, mom. I'll really try" Buffy says, as the tears come again.

Slowly she calms down, and makes a vow to herself. She vows she will do everything she can to bring Faith back to her

~~&~~&~~&~~&~~&~~&~~&~~

Faith wakes up.

She is 12 now. She knows what's going on. She knows mom is zoned again. Somewhere in druggieland. 

They're in another cheap 'apartment' where the rats compete with the cockroaches for what little food can be scavenged. Never much around here anyway. Faith often goes to school(when she goes) hungry. She scrounges what she can from her friends. She tries to stay away from the place as much as possible. Especially now since her mom's latest "Boyfriend" has been living with them.

He supplies Faith's mom with drugs…enough to keep her happy. And he comes on to Faith. All the time. He touches her where he shouldn't, watches her when he shouldn't …. "Fucking perv" Faith thinks.

Then one night he crosses the line. He is drunk, but he is bigger than Faith, and stronger than Faith. He rapes her. Then he threatens her. Tells her he will kill her mom if she says anything. Kill her, too. Faith is scared, really scared. So she acquiesces. She lets him do what he wants to do. And blames herself for it.

She tries to think of being other places when it happens. It helps, some. But she still knows it happens. It makes her feel weak, and awful, and bad. She starts acting out in school, and starts dressing older than her age. She starts her "Bad Faith" character, to hide her pain, and her loneliness.

At times, she has fantasies about an angel. The angel comes to rescue her. She is beautiful. Blonde, with hazel green eyes and a gentle smile. She is strong. She kills the boyfriend with a sword. Then she holds Faith in her arms, and comforts her. Tells her she is safe now. That no one will hurt Faith while she is there.

And Faith can sleep, and rest easy, knowing her blonde angel is there, protecting her

~~&~~&~~&~~&~~&~~&~~&~~

Buffy is in mom mode.

She is doing everything she can for Faith.

She spends every minute that her mom will allow(ok, not nag her) with Faith.

She sleeps at home. She does her chores. She even goes out with her friends, at time(so they won't nag her). She patrols. But every other minute of her waking day, she spends with Faith.

She talks to her. She encourages her friends to come by, and talk to her. She reads to her. Magazines she think Faith might like, books, anything. She begged the staff to let her take care of her when she is there. She bathes her, she makes sure she is turned to prevent bedsores. She massages her arms and legs to keep up blood flow and to keep the muscles toned a bit. She combs her hair every day, 100 strokes at least. She loves doing that. It gives her a feeling of closeness with Faith. At night, before she leaves, she sings to her. Sometimes pop, sometimes kids songs, anything she can think of. 

So this is Buffy's life now. Sleep, meals, chores, patrol and Faith. Mostly Faith.

The staff comes to know her. The nurses all call her by  name. Sometimes she will find a new book, or magazine, or maybe a little treat for herself, left by one of the staff. Even as overworked as they are, as busy as they are, they recognize how devoted this young woman is to her friend. It touches their heart in a way they rarely are touched.

And so the time passes, hours into days, into weeks.

~~&~~&~~&~~&~~&~~&~~&~~

Faith is 15 now. She has been with Ms. Haversham for nearly 3 years

Ms. Haversham adopted her. After her mother one day skipped out on her. And left her to the tender mercies of the Child Protection services, and a series of … foster homes.

Ms. Haversham. Who gave her a real home, and real food, and real clothes, and all the stuff a young girl needs. Who treated her like a daughter.

Ms. Haversham, who told her of her destiny. To be a slayer
    
    _"In every generation there is a Chosen One. She alone will stand against _
    
    _the vampires, the demons and the forces of darkness. She is the Slayer."_
    
    "Cool" says Faith, and grins
    
    So she trained, learned her 'calling'. She trained hard, devoting a lot of energy to it. She found it to be a good outlet for the anger and pain she had built up over her years of neglect and abuse.
    
    Before we think, though, she became another Kendra… well, that just so isn't Faith. She also was a party girl, liked to cut school,  got into trouble(much to Ms. H's disapproval). She smoked(not much), swore(too much), and liked having fun. "Get in, get some, get out" became her motto.
    
    And at nights, when the bad dreams came, when she remembered what had been done to her, her blonde  angel would come to her, and protect her. Holding her 'til the nightmares fled.
    
    And one day, she changed. 
    
    She felt what was like a new energy come over her. Almost like a glow
    
    And she became stronger, and faster, and her perceptions increased.
    
    She became a slayer.
    
    " The last slayer had died, and you have become the Slayer" Ms. Haversham informed her, in her all too direct way.
    
    And her life was sweet. 5 by 5, as she liked to say. 
    
    Until he came, and destroyed it for her.
    
    Kakistos.
    
    They had begun to patrol in earnest, looking for vampires and demons to kill. Unlike Sunnydale, however, Boston was full of human evil, but mystical evil was more rare.
    
    They had tracked a nest of  vampires to an abandoned warehouse close to the port district. They broke in, and dusted most of them. They were about to finish up when Faith felt a solid blow, and found herself flying against a wall.
    
    Before her stood the largest vampire she had ever seen. He was like a brick wall. And his hands and feet were cloven.
    
    " I'm Kakistos, little slayer. And you are dead" He laughed. 
    
    She made to attack him, but two of his 'associates' held her back. And while she was captive, she had to watch, as Kakistos literally tore apart her watcher. Tore apart the only mother she had ever really had. Tore apart her world.
    
    In a burst of anger and hate and adrenaline, she broke free from the vamps holding her. She quickly dusted them, and then attacked Kakistos.
    
    But he was too powerful for her. Too old. Too hard to kill. But she did wound him, wound him badly. She cut his right eye , leaving a nasty scar and him blinded in that eye.
    
    She escaped from him, and ran home. She packed some stuff… what she could carry, and ran…and kept running.

~~&~~&~~&~~&~~&~~&~~&~~
    
    Buffy was getting impatient.
    
    There was supposed to be a Scooby meeting here. Something about some new threat. But no one had showed. She was sitting here, waiting for them, and no one was here. It's cutting into her time, time she could be with Faith. 
    
    Then they filed in. As a group. Looking solemn.
    
    Uh oh. Looks serious.
    
    Then Giles came in, and they were ready to start.
    
    " We're here today, Buffy, not because of a new threat…." Giles began
    
    What?
    
    "…. But because we're worried about you Buffy. We feel that you are spending an inordinate amount of time at the hospital. You seem to have stalled your life"
    
    "That's … stupid. I'm just spending my free time with Faith. She needs me" Buffy protested.
    
    "Buff. Buffster" Xander said, cutting in. " You know I'm your number one fan. Go Buffy. But, you're doing the nun thing. Repentance. Cooping yourself up. You need to get out more, hang with your buds more. Faith wouldn't want you to do this"
    
    "How do you know what Faith would want? Is your girlfriend in the hospital in a coma, Xander? Do you even HAVE a girlfriend, Xander?" Buffy retorts. She is getting pissed.
    
    Xander retreats, looking wounded.
    
    "Matter of fact, show of hands. How many of you have lost someone fighting a …." And then she stops. And looks at Giles. Who is looking an away, back straight,  his hands gripped behind his back. She feels all the guilt about Angel and Jenny Calendar's death come back to her. She approaches him, and quietly hugs him
    
    "I'm sorry, Giles" she says softly, touching his cheek. " But, if that were Jenny in the hospital…?" He looks down.
    
    "Look, guys. I know what you're doing. And I love you for it. Believe me I do. But you don't understand. Faith * is * my life right now. She is the biggest part of my life. I love her. She is lying in the hospital, because she tried to protect me. She saved the world, for God's sake. Is it asking too much to let me be with her, be there when she wakes up?" Buffy pleads with them.
    
    Oz, in his usual quiet way, asks " Buffy? What if she doesn't?"
    
    Buffy looks at Oz, stricken.
    
    Willow gets up, and approaches Buffy. She stands in front of her
    
    "Buffy, you… have to accept that she might not wake up…ever." Willow looks grieved. She hates having to say this " You have to prepare yourself for that. She may never wake up, Buffy"
    
    Buffy doesn't want to hear this" No. Will. No. She won't….she can't leave me. She WILL wake up, I know she will. She …she…" But they hit her greatest fear, the one gnawing at her since the library blew. That she has lost Faith. Her resolve wilts, and she falls into Willow, crying.
    
    Willow puts her arms around her best friend, trying to comfort her.
    
    "Will…she can't leave me like this. What'll I do? How will I live without her? She has to come back to me, Will." Buffy is crying and pleading with Willow. It's breaking Willow's heart to see Buffy this way.
    
    "Tell me , Will. Please. Tell me she'll come back to me" Buffy breaks down, her heart falling to pieces.
    
    Slowly her gangs, her scoobies, surround her, trying to heal their slayer.
    
    Trying to heal their friend.

~~&~~&~~&~~&~~&~~&~~&~~
    
    She wakes up. She is alone
    
    She's in a pool of harsh light, surrounded by darkness. It's cold where she's at. She is alone.
    
    So alone.
    
    She wanders around through the darkness, looking for a way back. A way home.
    
    Thoughts and memories assault her. Bad things, and good things.
    
    And mostly, her thoughts are of Buffy.
    
    She remembers when she first saw her. In that grease pit of a diner in L.A. How she had lit up the whole place for Faith, though she didn't realize it at the moment. Anne…her sweet Annie. Cute, shy, smart. Even that first day she had me.
    
    She remembered when she learned Buffy was a slayer. How mad she had been, because Buffy hadn't told her. How glad she had been, knowing she wasn't alone anymore. She had someone who understood her life.
    
    She remembered their first kiss. On that turnout on Muhlholland drive. How she had impulsively kissed her, and then feared she had ruined everything. Until their second kiss. Later that night. When she dropped off Buffy, and Buffy had kissed her.
    
    She remembered the first time they had made love. In that tiny little flat of Buffy's. Her wearing that blue dress Faith had given her. How… they had never finished dinner, their hunger for each other was so intense. How special, how wonderful it was. Like nothing ever before in her life. How much more the little blonde had wrapped her heart in love and joy.
    
    She remembers how they ran to each other, and away from each other. How they fought, and made up, and fought again. How finally they put their demons aside, and found each other, really found each other.
    
    She remembered the joy, and the pain, the love and the anger.
    
    And she knew…how much she missed her love. How much her love meant to her. How her heart was empty without Buffy.
    
    And it all came to her, back to her, like a wave of emotion, and overwhelmed her, and filled her.
    
    And the darkness around her began to lighten. And she felt, surrounding her, the wings of her angel. The angel who had loved her, protected her, forever.
    
    And the light around her grew brighter and brighter. And she felt peace in her heart. She knew she was going home.

~~&~~&~~&~~&~~&~~&~~&~~
    
    Buffy's running late.
    
    She'd been dashing around all day, trying to get what she needed done, done. 
    
    Now she finally got the last bit done. Got the gift she had been waiting for form the jewelers
    
    Now, just let me get to the hospital, God. Please. On time. I can't miss visiting hours. Not tonight. Not tonight of all nights.
    
    It was her anniversary. Their anniversary. The anniversary she had met Faith.  
    
    All day long, it had been a struggle. Trying to get everything done, and get here on time. She wanted to be here, sooner. Tried to be, but it seemed  everything had gone so slowly. Like everything was trying to keep them apart. But not on this day. No way. Nothing would keep them apart on this day.
    
    She pulled into the Hospital parking lot, slammed into a space, and ran for the lobby. She was on time!
    
    She didn't, couldn't wait for the elevators. She literally flew up the four flights of stairs to Faith's room. She ran down the hall, and stopped in front of Faith's door.
    
    Something was different. She could feel it. Like… some great energy was present. She walked into the room, and it was stronger. She stopped for a moment, closing her eyes. It washed over her, and left her… calm. She felt it dissipate, and fade.
    
    She looked with hope at the bed where Faith lay, but nothing was different. She still was quiet, her eyes closed, breathing but not moving.
    
    Buffy sighed, and felt a brief twinge of disappointment. She had hoped that it was some kind of sign, or something. But nothing had changed. Faith still lay in a coma.
    
    She screwed up her will, and her courage, and walked to the bed. She sat in the chair next to it, and took Faith's hand.
    
    " Hi, baby, I'm here. Sorry I'm so late. It was such a funny day. Everything seemed to go in slow motion. I couldn't get anything done when I wanted it to. But I knew, somehow, I'd be here. Think I'd miss our anniversary?" Buffy said, smiling at her love.

" I got you a little something for our Anniversary. I know you can't see it, but I'll tell you all about it" Buffy says, her voice quavering a little. She opened the box with the gift inside, then opened Faith's hand. She laid it in her hand. It was a gold chain with a pendant. The pendant had two gold hearts, entwined, with a small diamond where they joined. She closed Faith's hand over it and smiled.

" It's just like the one you gave me, Baby, for my birthday. I looked all over for another one, but couldn't find it. I finally had to have one custom made. I hated letting go of mine, but I have it back now, and I have one for you too" Buffy can feel tears starting to form in her eyes, but she holds them back.

" I got in engraved too, see? " Buffy opens Faith's hand, turns the pendant over, and rubs Faith's thumb over the engraving. Buffy's bottom lip, not co-operating, starts to quiver.

  
" It says " My heart is forever yours. All my love, B." She can't hold them back any longer. The tears start to roll down her cheeks.

" Here, Baby, let me put it on you" Buffy manages to get out. She gently lifts faith up, putting Faiths arms over her shoulders. She then, holding her up with her forearms, clasps the chain around her neck. Ever so gently, she lowers her. She arranges the chain on her. " There, perfect. Just like you."

Buffy looks down on her, and the tears start to flood. " Oh , baby I miss you sooo much. Won't you come back to me, honey? Won't you come home to me? I need you, I can't go on without you. Please, please baby. Come home to me." 

Buffy is overwhelmed with sadness and grief. She lays her head down on Faith's chest, and starts to cry. Her heart aches so much for Faith, the dam just bursts. Her body is shaking with sobs, but she just can't stop.

Slowly, an arm comes up off the bed. A hand begins to gently stroke Buffy's hair. She is so caught in her emotions, she at first doesn't feel it.

Gradually she becomes aware that someone is stroking her hair. She looks up, and there is Faith, eyes half open, a small flirty smirk on her lips. Buffy is so overwhelmed, she doesn't know whether to laugh or cry, or both.  
  


"Gee, Annie, I know the food stinks here, but ya don't have to cry over it" Faith quips, her voice hoarse from not being used "So, what's good?"

Buffy struggles for a bit. She is trying to remember how she answered that question a year ago. It suddenly comes to her

"What's good is eating somewhere else" She replies, giggling, but the tears still flowing down her cheeks.

"Hey, B" Faith whispers, a little raspy.

"Hey, baby" Buffy answers, her voice choking a little on her tears.

Faith gently wipes away Buffy's tears, and smiles at her.

" I missed ya, Blondie" Faith says

" I missed you so much, dimples" Buffy replies, her heart beating again

"B. ?" Faith asks

"Yeah, Faith?" Buffy replies.

" There's gotta be an easier way to get the girl"

Fin

~~&~~&~~&~~&~~&~~&~~&~~

ok, ok. Before you pick up the rotting produce. This is the end of this story. But I'm sure the teenagers won't leave me alone, and I'll be writing a sequel… soon as I can figure out how. Thanks for reading .


End file.
